The Maverick Ranger
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: You know what sucks? Waking up in the middle of no where with nothing but the clothes on your back and a cellphone that doesn't work. Know what would be worse? That entire situation, only add in the fact you are now stuck in a tv universe. That is what has happened to Magnus Maverick so let's see what happens when a bronze-haired idiot is thrown into a world of monsters and heroes?
1. A Brave New World

**Hey guy here it is a new story about Magnus Maverick, those of you who follow my stories know the deal already. For anyone new, thank you for joining me here today. Now Magnus is a well established character for two of my stories, The Maverick and The Maverick Emperor. Now in this story Magnus will not I repeat will not be replacing any established character. He will be his own thing, and he will not be Marry Sue. Yeah he has skills but he will be hard pressed to keep up. Just wait and see. Now I hope you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

"The hell bro… Was I roofied…?" Groaning I slowly looked around, trying to get a grasp of what happened to me. The last thing I remember I was home, getting ready for bed. So, my question is how did I end up in the middle of the road? Well whoever kidnapped me, was nice enough to at least dress me. I was wearing black and baggy cargo pants, gray and red sneakers, a green t-shirt and a sleeveless gray hoodie that had a zipper. Standing up with a grunt, I slowly looked around and tried to gain sense of some direction. I was a long road that stretched for miles, on both sides of the road was a thick forest.

"Well…" Smacking my lips I looked around, with a small frown before an idea popped into my head. Patting myself down I was in search of my cellphone, if I did and had a signal then I could see where I was and maybe place a call to the police. "Ahaha!" Crying out in victory I pulled my smartphone from my pants pocket and frowned as I had no signal. "Damn it…" Huffing out a sigh I placed the phone back into my pocket and did the only thing I could at that moment. Walk. As I walked down the road I tried to think of something… Anything really that would lead to me to a town or maybe even a payphone or something.

After an hour of walking or so I finally came across a sign for a town… and to say I was freaked out would be an understatement…. The town's sign read.

 **Welcome to Reefside**

…. I'm calm…. I'm calm… I'm calm… I'm calm… I'm…. "I'm in the freaking Power Rangers!?"

* * *

After my very minor…freak out, I began to think over what was going on… I somehow not only ended up being taken from my home in Los Angeles, away from my friends and family and somehow dumped into the Power Rangers world… I think my only safe bet was to find the one person who could help me in this situation.

Tommy Oliver.

Tracking him down was a little difficult. Took me finding a phonebook and a little hard work, but I found his house, but it was pretty late at night when I did. Even in the moonlight the house looked exactly like it did in the show, though seriously this place was really out there in the woods. Taking in a large breath I slowly let it out and walked up to the door and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes but finally the door opened up to reveal Tommy Oliver, the greatest and most famous among all Power Rangers.

"Can I help you?" He asked staring at me with mixture curiosity and suspicion, then again it was late and I would be suspicious if a teenager knocked on my door late at night.

Smiling nervously, I fought the urge to fanboy out and nodded. "I sure hope so Dr. Oliver. Though I need to speak to you about a matter that involves colored spandex."

Tommy's eyes widen in slight surprise, but he quickly schooled his features. "I don't know what you're talking about- "

"When you were a freshman in high school you fought Jason Lee Scott in a martial arts match and won, despite the fact he was the Red Ranger already and you had no Ranger powers to speak of, not long after that Rita cast a spell on you, and you became the Green Ranger who served her." Speaking quickly, I had to make sure he didn't shut the door on me, I needed his help and the only way to get that was by bringing up something only the original team or perhaps another Ranger would know.

Staring at me in shock Tommy slowly ushered me into the house, once inside he shut the door and made me follow him to a different room. In this room there was a T-Rex skeleton model. Perfect, just to prove a point I walked over to it and did exactly what Connor did and lowered the bottom jaw. The hatch to the Lair or Lab opened. Turning around I could see once again I shocked the veteran Ranger.

"I figured it would be better if we spoke somewhere private." I suggested.

Nodding Tommy crossed his arms. "Lead the way."

Going down into the Lab, I slowly looked around… Okay this place is impressive, I mean in the show it was cool but here in real life? It was damn impressive. However, the thing that caught my eye was a black pedestal with three gems inside of it… Okay so my presence here hasn't mucked things up for everyone else. Which meant was my role here as the Greek Chorus? Am I just meant to watch their adventures and provide feedback?

Well hopefully not, maybe with Tommy's help I can find a way home… Now don't get me wrong this is a childhood dream come true, but in reality? I knew how dangerous this world really was, now I am no slouch in fighting. Hell, I am in really good shape, I am avid practitioner of parkour and a sixth-degree black belt in Chun Kuk Do. However, that doesn't mean I am ready for real combat. Seriously even with super powers, how do normal people who suddenly find themselves in this situation really win any of their first few fights?

"Done looking around?" Tommy asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry… Just being here is, well let's just say a childhood dream." I admitted sheepishly as I ran hands through my bronze hair.

"Listen why you don't tell me who you are, explain what you know, who told you and why you're here." The older man placed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for this. Let's hope that he will believe me. "Now… Given your history, please be open minded about… All I am going to tell you." Tommy didn't say or do anything, but I took that as a sign he would was willing to hear me out. "My name is Magnus Maverick, and I need your help. As to how I know what I know… Well, where I come from this world… Your life it's a work of fiction, a television show for children."

Despite the fact I dropped a bomb bigger then the one America dropped on Japan… Tommy was relatively calm, in fact he didn't react at all… So, either he is in shock, he believes me, or he thinks I am crazy and somehow got knowledge about his past.

After a few minutes of silence Tommy smacked his lips and sighed. "I picked the wrong day to give up drinking." The older man rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Okay Magnus, I believe you."

Blinking I opened my mouth then closed it in confusion. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. Given everything I have seen in my Ranger career, and everything else that followed with the other Ranger teams. This isn't the strangest thing I've heard." The greatest Ranger of all time said with a shrug.

"Then will you help me?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"Magnus I'm just a paleontologist. Not a rocket scientist." Tommy said but when he saw me frown he smiled. "I'll put in a few calls to some old friends and see if they know anything, until then your more than welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Tommy." Breathing a sigh of a relief, I placed a hand over my chest.

The older man smiled and gently patted my shoulder. "Your welcome, now it's late. Come on I have a spare bedroom upstairs you can use for now."

As Tommy led me to the spare room in his house, and he bade me goodnight my mind raced with all the possibilities of what is going on. Either this is a very, very lucid dream in which case I can fly! Okay not a lucid dream… The other option is I am in a coma, but who knows if that is true… The only other choice I had… This was real, which meant it was something I would have to get used to for the time being. Kicking my shoes off and stripping off my hoodie and tossed it onto a chair and climbed into the bed pulling the covers over myself.

"Hopefully things will look better in the morning." Yawning I closed my eyes and prayed that I could fall asleep.

* * *

"Uh… "Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and sleepily I looked around the room in confusion. "Where am I… Oh right." I said the events of the other coming back to me. I was in the home of Tommy Oliver in Reefside. In the freaking Power Rangers universe. Climbing out of the bed slowly I started to stretch out. Taking a deep breath, I sighed before making the bed. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand I shook my head. It was nine in the morning, hopefully Tommy is up… Or would he be at work now? To be honest I can only guess at the date, since the Dino Gems were still in the Lab I can say school hasn't started just yet.

Hopefully it didn't start today, and I ruined the time line of the show by having Tommy stay behind. Leaving the bedroom, I headed straight for the Lab, since the secret entrance was open already. Going down stairs I found that Tommy was sitting at the computer typing away, with a steaming cup of coffee next to him.

Before I could get say anything Tommy turned around and nodded at me. "Morning Magnus, how did you sleep?"

"Uh… Okay, but how did you know I was already down here?" I said with a raised eyebrow, seriously I didn't make a single noise and yet he jut knew I was here.

"Years of fighting monsters teach you to stay alert." The older man said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Right, since this world is real or, so it seems at the moment… Guess that kind of thing would be apart of your character." Thinking over it, Tommy was right. All those years of dealing with different threats, would make one very aware of their surroundings. "Anyway, what were you doing just now?" I asked walking closer, so I could get a better look at the screen.

"Well when you went to bed, I decided to get a jump start on asking some old friends to see if they could provide some answers." The Veteran Ranger told me as he turned around and pulled a few things up in the screen. "I talked to Wes and Eric in Silver Hills, along with Carter Grayson of Lightspeed." Tommy slowly rubbed his eyes before shaking his head. "I even contacted Andros of the Space Rangers, but none of them could provide me with answers to how you got here. I am sorry Magnus."

Sighing I shook my head. "It's okay, at least you tried. Thank you, Tommy." Great… Some of the most scientifically advance Rangers out there couldn't help… "Wait what about the Alien Rangers? Isn't Billy with them?" If anyone could help it was Billy, seriously that guy could come up with almost anything.

"He was the first one I tried contacting, unfortunately even Billy has no idea how to breach another universe. Especially since he has no idea on how you got here. He told me there was no signs of a spacial disturbance." Tommy shook his head and slowly stood to his feet and walked to the other side of the lab a thoughtful look on his face. "Until we can find a way to send you home we need to figure out what to do with you."

Crossing my arms, I thought over everything and sighed. "I have no clue… I mean my only options are just hang around you all day, wander the world… Which isn't a good idea, since I am a teenager. Or I could just go to school. Though I can't really do that, since as far as I know… I don't exist."

Tommy who had been pacing up until now stopped a smile on his face. "I know someone who can help with that."

Frowning for a moment I thought over who in the world who could help me… Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. "Seriously? You don't mean…her, do you?

"Go upstairs and get some breakfast while I call Hayley."


	2. Getting used to things

**Here is the second chapter everyone and I just want to say, thank you for everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot. Really it does. Now I also want to thank my reviewers, I love hearing from you guys and I hope to hear more from you all. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil I loved Dino Thunder and Wild Force. They were great seasons.** **Merendinoemiliano, what I meant to say dude that I had been watching Power Ranger stuff on youtube and it got me in the mood to write for it. That's all. I am glad you liked the chapter and yeah Tommy is going to be fun to write. I just hope I do him justice. As for changes I am still thinking on what to do there, but I have a few arcs that will be set up and this version of Magnus will be seriously messed up by the end... Let's just say that this may be a little darker then the show... Okay a lot darker. Though for good reasons, and I will make sure to have light hearted moments as well. As for enemies from other universes it's a good concept and I may just do that. I don't know if I will add in the Dino Charge Rangers for a future event but who knows. I also agree with you Connor was the better Red Ranger that's for sure.**

 **Anyway I have a question for all of you. If Magnus becomes a Ranger, what Ranger should he be? Should he take the Triassic Ranger powers? Since it was hinted that it could have been a separate Ranger. Or should I give him his own Dino Gem and if so, what color, cillvain power and dinosaur? Now the third option is a good one.**

 **Should Magnus pick up one of the old Ranger powers? Like he is given a morpher from one of the existing teams that still have powers and just that? Let me know in a review. I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

As Tommy made the call to the future tech wizard of the Dino Thunder team, I went back up the stairs and headed for the kitchen. After rummaging around I found some cereal and settled down to eat, Tommy came upstairs not long after that and made himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"I called Haley and explained some of your situation to her, she'll be here in a little while." The older man said taking a sip from his coffee.

Smiling I nodded my thanks. "Listen Tommy, I just want to thank you for everything you've done so far."

"It's not a problem Magnus." He replied with a small smile. "You needed help and given your situation, I am just glad you ended up in a place where you could get help."

Chuckling humorlessly, I nodded. "Me too, who knows what would have happened if I didn't end up in Reefside. Because frankly you're the only Ranger I think that would understand this situation… Well maybe not the only one, but I'm just glad it's you." Seriously who knows what would have happened if I ended up in Reefside, what would have happened if I ended up in Angel Grove… Well maybe I could have track down Alpha… He should be in storage somewhere and he could be useful.

"Magnus, I think until Haley arrives you should tell me whatever you know about the Dino Gems, from what you told me last night and from my own guesses on how you found me. I am going to assume that something is going to happen soon." The older man said leaning forward.

Frowning for a moment I had a small internal debate with myself, before making up my mind. "First, can you tell me something? What month is it and are you a teacher at Reefside High?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow but decided to answer. "It's May the sixteenth, and I applied a few days ago. I don't start until after the summer. Now why is that important?"

"Well, I am warning you… Telling you too much may change a lot of things. If that happens I won't be able to help you out." Sighing I slowly leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms in thought. "The reason it's important is… When the school year starts back up again, that is when the Dino Gems find the ones they will bond too."

"Let me guess, they will be teenagers with attitude?" Tommy had a small smirk on his face, which almost made me want to laugh.

"Yeah, they will be, but other then that… Well it's dangerous to know to much about your own future, if I am still around for those events… Just trust things will work out." I really wanted to tell the older Ranger everything I knew about what was going to happen… Hell if I could I would try to urge Tommy to find a way for some of the older Rangers to take up the mantle of the Dino Thunder Rangers, if the gems accepted them. Because leading this dual identity thing would be murder on teenagers. Sure, being the Rangers helped all of them not only become better people, but… Well, being a Ranger is tough enough on adults. Let alone teens.

Tommy frowned for a moment. "Your presence here may have already changed everything."

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Trust me, I've already thought about that… It's just if, and I mean if I screwed things up already… Then everything is messed up."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He said with a sigh not pressing the issue. "Haley should be here soon." As soon as he said that the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." Standing to his feet Tommy left the kitchen. I could hear a few words being exchanged, followed by footsteps.

Standing to my feet I turned around in time to see both Tommy and Haley Ziktor walk into the kitchen a laptop in hand. I must say Haley is still cute, though she is way older then me but hey I can mention if someone looks good or not without it being weird or not.

"Magnus Maverick, meet Haley Ziktor." Tommy said introducing the owner of Cyberspace.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said holding out my hand, man this is cool! Wait don't fanboy out Magnus, keep it under control!

Taking my hand with a grin on her face Haley nodded. "Likewise, this is my first-time meeting someone from another universe."

"What a coincidence, it's mine as well." Chuckling I took a seat while the adults joined me.

"Now, Tommy told me you need some help, with creating some identification. Since you technically don't exist." Haley cut straight to the chase, which worked for me.

Nodding I crossed my arms. "Yep, though are you sure your able to- "

Chuckling Haley shook her head. "Your talking to the girl that built the Dino Morphers, fabricating an entire history and hacking into a government server? Child's play." Opening her laptop up the red-headed woman smiled. "Now, I'll need some personal information from you, birthday, full name, your parent's names and birthdays, schools you went too. Basically, the whole nine-yards."

Well… There's that. So, I began to tell Haley and Tommy about well… My life, now certain details had to be changed. Obviously, some things had to be changed. Like the fact my history here listed my parents, and siblings as dead. They 'died' in a cart accident and I was left as the only survivor. I had bounced around in foster care until I was taken in by an old family friend Doctor Thomas Oliver.

Now that was one thing I was curious about, why was Tommy going to be my guardian? Not that I minded, I was just wondering why. That is when Tommy and Haley explained that it would make more sense for me to stay with the former Ranger. He could not only keep an eye on me but because if my foreknowledge held true I would be a great asset and I would also be in danger. If Mesogog, found out about me then things could seriously go bad.

So, I was safer here then almost anywhere else.

After giving her all the information I had, which took a couple of hours and by the time I was done talking it was getting close to lunch. We all broke for lunch, which consisted of sandwiches and chips. As we ate Haley told me she planned to slowly put the information into the system over the course of a week, just to make sure no one would get suspicious. After that it was just a simple matter of getting me enrolled at Reefside High.

"So… Until school starts, what do I do?" I asked looking between the two adults.

"We'll have to get you some new clothes, along with a few other things." Tommy said finishing off the last piece of his sandwich.

"If you want, I am always in need of extra help around the café. Plus it would give you a little spending money." Haley offered with a friendly smile. "It would also get your face out there among your fellow teens."

"That's… You're right, that's a good idea. Thank you, Haley, and Tommy once I get the money I will pay you back- "I started to say but the older man shook his head good-naturedly.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. "It's not like I don't have the money, and your in need."

"Thanks, really it means a lot." Returning the smile I looked around, I guess until the start of Dino Thunder this is my life.

* * *

The next few months flew by without me even realizing it, and things have been… Interesting. Working at Cyberspace was fun, and Haley was a good boss. She also paid pretty well a little better then minimum wage which was nice. Though since I wanted some extra spending cash, I decided to play on my knowledge of the future and either invest what money I earned or placed a few bets on sporting events. Now I am not at millionaire status, at least not yet but hey it was still useful to have some money laying around. Though Tommy and Haley questioned why I did what I did, and I told them plainly. I needed a way to take care of myself, and I couldn't rely on them forever. Especially if I was stuck here. Tommy didn't agree with it but at least he accepted it while Haley thought it was a smart idea.

That wasn't the only thing I did since coming here, I also trained with Tommy. While I knew I wasn't going to be a Ranger or at least I hopped I wasn't, I knew I would be dragged into the events of the story. So I wanted to be prepared, and Tommy agreed with me, and he didn't just help me improve my martial arts. Nope Tommy taught all kinds of things, including swordplay, knife wielding, marksmanship, among other things.

After learning that Tommy was teaching me a few things, Haley jumped in and decided to help in her own way. Aside from teaching me how to make a mean smoothie, she also began to show me how to repair and maintain the Ranger weapons. She even helped make me a set for myself, which was great. Hopefully it would provide me with some protection when the events of the story started. The first weapon she created was blaster and it wasn't like the Thundermax Sabers she developed as the main side arm for the Dino Rangers. No, instead she made a blaster like the Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force Rangers used.

The second weapon were two collapsible escrima sticks, which I was able to keep on my person. Trust me it was much easier to keep these on me then say a dagger or sword. Plus the blaster I could call to me with this bracelet Haley had made for me. If it wasn't on my person then it was back in the lab. The blaster is connected to the Morphing Grid, that is where it got its power from, same with the braclet. Though I myself wasn't connected at all, I could still use it, luckily. Even with all these factors working for me, I knew the moment the fighting started I would still be at a disadvantage. Seriously with no super powers I would need to be careful.

* * *

Fun side note, while living in Reefside I met the future Dino Rangers, and it was interesting to say the least. Connor was as arrogant and cocky as you would expect, though he could be a decent guy from time to time. I had met Connor when I was checking out Reefside's park. He was playing a game with a friend and asked if I would join in when his friend had to leave, not really thinking about it at the time I joined in.

"So tell me you ever play soccer before?" The brown-haired teen asked me as he tossed the ball up into the air.

"A couple of times, but I am not really that good." I admitted, which was true. Being athletic does not mean you have athletic talent.

"Don't worry I'll try not to embarrass you too badly." Connor gave me an arrogant smirk before dropping the ball to the ground.

"Gee thanks." Rolling my eyes I ran for the ball, only to have the future Red Ranger kicked it past me. Stopping in my tracks I turned around and chased after it, hopping that I wouldn't lose to badly...I will spare you all the details of the game, mainly because I got my butt handed to me by Connor. Seriously this guy was beyond good… How is he not a professional already? Sure he plays for the school and a club but damn. Panting slightly I placed my hands on my knees and looked at Connor who was grinning at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled before shaking his head. "Anyway I never caught your name."

Rolling my eyes I slowly straightened up and popped my back. "You are just asking for it now?" Laughing I held out my hand to him. "Magnus Maverick."

"Connor McKnight." Taking my hand Connor smiled. "Did you just move here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, not long ago. I'll attending Reefside High for my senor year." I answered.

"Cool, well I need to get going, but hey maybe I'll see you around." Giving me a wave the soccer player jogged away.

* * *

After Connor, was Ethan. I had met Ethan while I was working at Cyberspace. He had been playing on a GameCube that Haley had set up, and he was failing badly at one of the games… So I decided to give him a helping hand.

"No, no, no, no!" The future Blue Ranger shouted throwing his controller down in frustration. "This boss is impossible to beat! I don't get it, I've tried everything and yet he just won't die!"

Hearing the disturbance I wandered over and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem sir?" I asked peering over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Looking up at me Ethan sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I can't beat this guy!" He gestured toward the screen in anger.

Turning my head I looked around and shrugged. We weren't busy at the moment and I hadn't had a break today, so I am sure Haley wouldn't mind if I took a break. Taking off my apron and quickly setting it down on the table next to Ethan. "Scoot over."

"Uh… Why?" He asked though he did move for me.

Sitting down I picked up the controller with a grin. "Easy I am going to show how to beat this boss." Starting the game back up at the last save spot and I began to play through the game. After a few minutes I was now at the same spot that Ethan had died at. "Now, when your preparing to face the boss you have to do three things." I said not looking at Ethan.

"What's that? Because I did everything, it's impossible to beat this thing." Ethan stared at me, but I was too focused on the game.

Smirking I shook my head. "No you didn't, now pay attention. The first thing you need to do is just roll on the ground. Always roll until the boss is done with his combo."

"Okay… What next?" He asked sounding intrigued.

"Second when his combo is over you need to get in his face and just hit him until his stamina is back." I said pressing the 'A' button as I constantly attacked.

"Hey, you're not using the strongest weapon you have. You can do more damage if you switch from that weak one your using." Ethan said.

Shaking my head I rolled my eyes. "Really? I hadn't noticed." I replied sarcastically. "This is your best bet, it will take a while, but you will whittle his health down. Especially since the stronger weapon is way too slow."

"That… Makes sense." Ethan nodded in thought before snapping his fingers. "Hang on you said there was three things, what's the third?"

Grinning widely I switched weapons to the much stronger weapon. "Once he is at a third of his health, switch and with one swing- "I put the controller down as the boss died. "-You win the fight."

Jaw dropping Ethan stared at me in shock before grinning widely. "Dude! That was awesome." Holding his hand up for a high-five I gave it to him with a grin of my own.

"Thanks." Plus this game is easy compared to Dark Souls…. Man I miss that game… I don't know if I can wait for it to come out in a few years.

"You have to show me more." Ethan said but I stood up and put the apron back on.

"Sorry dude, but I have to get back to work. Maybe later." I smiled at the future Ranger.

Thinking on it the teen nodded. "You got it. I'm Ethan."

"Magnus." I nodded at the teen and went back to work.

* * *

Finally the last member I met was Kira. If my guesses were right, Trent hadn't moved to Reefside just yet. So I can meet him later, anyway back to my meeting with Kira. I ran into the budding musician at a music store. How we met was well… We both were reaching for the same CD.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said pulling my hand back away the CD with a grin and a small blush, as I had accidently touched the girl's hand.

Looking up at me Kira the future Yellow Ranger smiled. "It's alright." Taking the CD the blonde turned her head. "Funny you don't seem like an Evanescence fan."

"Looks can be deceiving." I said before looking at the rack with a small frown, looks like she grabbed the last one.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Um here you can have it." She held it out to me.

Shaking my head I pushed it back with a smile. "Naw you were reaching for it first, so it's yours."

"You sure? I don't mind." She said turning her head.

Staring at the neo-punk girl I shrugged. "It's cool, plus I like Evanescence but- "Looking around I grinned widely and picked up another album. "I also enjoy DragonForce." Yes Sonic Firestorm! Sure I had this album on my phone, but given the fact that my phone was advance then this time frame and I don't have a charger for it… Yeah, I must buy some music. Oh well.

"I don't think I ever heard of them, are they any good?" Kira asked.

Now this shocked me, she has never heard of DragonForce? Blasphemy! "Yeah they are." Grinning I looked around. "Hey, I have an idea let's trade after we bought and listened to the CDs and we can meet up later and tell each other what we thought."

Thinking over it Kira shrugged. "Sure, oh I am Kira by the way. I think we should at least know each other's names if we're going to be trading CDs."

"Nice to meet you Kira, I'm Magnus." Smiling the two of us both headed to the check out and after borrowing a marker from the clerk, we traded numbers.

* * *

I had to admit it was cool meeting all the Rangers before they were Rangers. I enjoyed the time I spent hanging out with them. Ethan practically lived at the Cyberspace, so I saw him almost all the time while I worked. With Connor I only saw him if I ran into him out in town, and Kira? Well I did get to see her when I had some free time in between the training Tommy put me through, and my job at Cyberspace. However finally the day came for school to start…

Which meant… It was time. Well Magnus old boy welcome to Power Rangers Dino Thunder, episode one. Day of the Dino part 1.


	3. Day of the Dino part 1

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter and I hope you are excited as I am to see the first fight of the story. It isn't to long but it should be enough to keep you guys happy for now. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot. Same to my reviewers. I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews! Spero Omnes, Glad you liked the chapter also interesting idea I will have to consider it, but what would his powers be?** **Merendinoemiliano, glad you liked the chapter and yeah it is possible through time travel. As for Stego Ranger... I had considered it but there was once a story on here about an OC from another world who became the Stego Ranger, so I don't want to copy him but if it works with some of what I have planned then I can try making it happen. Also interesting powers but what was the last one? You listed it as 'work'. Dguice Glad you like the story so far, and also interesting idea for color but what dino and power would he be?**

 **Now I am still holding out for ideas. Let me know if you have anymore suggestions. Until next time guys!**

* * *

Pulling into the staff parking lot, Tommy and I both climbed out of his jeep. The older man was wearing a suit and a pair of glasses, turns out he wasn't wearing them because he was going with the Clark Kent disguise. He really did need them. Come to find out it was an old Ranger injury and when he had his powers he didn't need glasses. After he gave them up he had to get them. Though most of the time he just wore contacts.

Anyway I digress, I was wearing some of the new clothing that Haley had bought for me as a 'Good luck at a different universe high-school' gift. I wore a blue t-shirt, a green jacket that had four pockets on the front and a black hood attached to the back, I also wore some baggy gray cargo pants and black sneakers. To complete the outfit I wore a gold bracelet/bracer with the Dino Thunder symbol molded into the metal. All and all, I liked the outfit. Haley really did have great taste.

"Magnus, why don't you go ahead I'll catch up in a minute." Tommy said as he pulled his brief case out of the jeep.

Slinging my backpack on I nodded. "Yeah, it wouldn't be a good thing if my new classmates found out their new teacher had a foster son." Especially the future Rangers or Cassidy and Devin the Bulk and Skull of this season. "Well, see you in homeroom teach." Waving I started to walk toward the school.

"Before you go, I need to know something- "

Stopping I turned around and shook my head. "I am not going to tell you who they are, let's just say when you meet them… Just follow through on our plan to go to the museum. Also act like you don't know me alright? We don't want them to figure things out too soon."

"Alright, then I will see you in class." Tommy nodded at me.

Grinning I turned back around and headed straight for the school, as I walked around I had to admit that Reefside High was not a bad place. Better then my old high school at least. This place was more open and just had this interesting vibe. Maybe I was just imagining things. Heading into the building I went straight for homeroom. Once inside I quickly found a seat and removed my backpack, pulling out a notebook and a pencil I began to write down a few ideas.

Mostly just things I wanted to help the future Dino Rangers with. Like training, and teambuilding exercises. Because unlike the Mighty Morphin Rangers who were friends before being Rangers. These guys weren't, at least not yet. Hopefully I can help these guys not only become as good as they were but maybe better.

"Magnus, hey!"

Looking up I smiled as Kira walked into the classroom and took the seat next to mine. "Hey yourself Kira."

"I didn't know we had the same homeroom." The blonde said as she reached into her own bag and pulled out her own notebook.

"Small world I guess." Chuckling I closed my notebook and looked around as more and more students started to file in the room.

"Guess so. Hey what were you writing?" She asked turning her to look at my notebook with a curious gaze.

Grinning at Kira I placed a hand on the book. "Fanfic ideas, about Van Helsing and Underworld."

"You are so weird." Rolling her eyes Kira smiled despite the ribbing.

"Oh you have no idea." Chuckling I shook my head as I looked at her notebook. "How's that new song your working on?"

"I'm a little stuck on the chorus but otherwise it's fine. Though you'll just have to wait until I am finished to hear it." Giving a small smirk Kira pushed her notebook to the side, not letting me get a good look at what she was writing.

Snapping my fingers I sighed dramatically. "Foiled again."

Laughing the blonde and I began to talk while we waited for class to begin, when Ethan came into the classroom I waved at the computer geek who nodded in my direction. After he came in, the classroom became more wild and crazy. Just like in the episode and when Tommy came in he looked like he had just entered a war zone.

"Guys, settle down, take your seats please." The older man said walking to the front of the classroom. The students all took their seats and calmed down, clapping his hands together Tommy looked around. "I'm Doctor Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?"

A blonde in the front row raised her hand… Yep there is the nosy reporter now.

"Yes." Tommy pointed at her.

Standing up with a smile the girl walked up to the teacher. "Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." Everyone just groaned, guess they knew this would be coming. "Doctor Oliver as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station." That cause everyone to groan once again. Scoffing at their reaction the blonde turned back to Tommy. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." Tommy didn't know whether he should be insulted or not. Turning around Cassidy looked at her faithful lackey. "Devon, are you getting any of this?"

The brown-haired teen who at the time was just messing with his camera stood up and moved next to the blonde with a smile.

"Cassidy, I promise you I'm old enough. So let's put the camera away." Tommy pointed at Devon who was then smacked on the shoulder by Cassidy.

"You missed it!" She hissed.

Tommy ignoring them went back to work. "For now, let's talk about you guys, and what you expect of yourselves in this class. Because that's what's really important." Looking around Tommy spotted the empty stool and frowned slightly. "Is someone missing?"

* * *

Well suffice to say the rest of first period was interesting. Tommy really was a good teacher and he expected only the best from you, and you wanted to give it to him. He was a real leader, I wonder if Jason was like this? Huh, I should ask Tommy about that later.

Anyway first period was a little short, and for some reason we had a break in between classes. I didn't know why but hey I am not going to question it. Mostly because this would lead to the future Rangers getting detention. I already knew what Ethan had planned, and just because I watched the show. The future Blue Ranger told me himself, and normally I would praise and most likely help him for pulling a prank like this, but right now? Nope, I told him that I had plans to hang out with Kira who was going to be playing her guitar outside. Wishing me luck with my 'girlfriend' the teen ran off with another one of his friends leaving me alone. Heading outside I found Kira sitting on a bench playing her guitar with a small crowd already around her.

"I wanna know, know where you're at. I'm at the front, but you're still at the back. Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at. Freak you out, freak you out. Freak you out, freak you out. Freak you out, freak you out."

I applauded with the rest of my classmates with a smile. Kira really was talented, and I could see why she would get a record label in the future. However all the fun died as Elsa or Randall walked up to the blonde with her book open and Connor following behind her.

"Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to preform on school grounds." The servant of Mesogog began to write Kira up. "Let's go."

Kira however wasn't having any of it. "Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent chance of getting into college?"

Lowering her glasses Randall stared at Kira. "Well, you're hardly college material, now are you Miss Ford? Now come with me." Closing her book the woman started to walk off, but I stopped her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder forcing her to look at Kira. Now I know this was stupid especially since she had super powers but hey I don't like bullies.

"Wow, way to kill the fun Randy. Put the fun in camps why don't you? You fun Nazi." Everyone just froze, even Randall. I don't she think expected anyone to try and stand up to her, especially someone that was being so brazen like this. "Now maybe your right, maybe Kira isn't college material." I said looking at Kira who had a look on her face that I betrayed her, don't worry Kira I got you. "That's only because she is going to be getting a record deal and become a big star."

Kira's face was so funny, she looked happy, like she wanted to laugh and most of all shocked. I guess she didn't think anyone would defend her. Well hey I look after my friends.

"Plus if she did go to college what would she do? Waste her time getting a degree and becoming a high school principal… Oh wait that's what you did." Now I have nothing but respect for educators, but right now this woman wasn't an educator. She is a bad guy in disguise. Which meant I was in the right.

"Mister Maverick." Randall practically hissed out my name. Geesh I never felt such hatred before… Well I have officially screwed myself, once she drops the act. "You will come with me. Now."

Pulling my arm off her shoulder I bowed slightly and gestured forward. "Lead the way."

Stomping off Randall headed for the school with Connor, Kira, and I following behind. "Dude, do you have a death wish?" Connor asked leaning next to me.

"Yeah, she's crazy. I heard she worked in a prison." Kira looked at me like I was insane… Which I was but that's besides the point.

Shrugging I put my hands behind my head. "So? Doesn't give her the right to insult my friend."

Kira stopped for a moment but smiled. "Thanks for that by the way, but I don't need you to defend me."

"I know, you can take care yourself but, I don't like bullies, and someone had to take her down a peg…. Oh and get off the grass." Grabbing both teens I pulled them onto the asphalt just as the sprinklers turned on. While I hadn't been apart of the prank I asked Ethan to delay it by a minute or two.

"That was close." Kira said trying to shield her guitar from the water droplets.

"No kidding." Connor looked around with a grin as Randal was covered in water.

Randall frowned as she came walked right next to us and looked around in anger. "Ethan James." She snarled seeing the teen walk around with an umbrella shielding him from the water. "I should have known."

Well it didn't take long for Randall to grab Ethan and she dragged the four of us into the school, just outside the office. "Sit!"

Taking a seat on the bench I watched as the computer geek tried to defend himself. "Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking to that unfortunate sprinkler incident."

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mister James. The four of you have detention. For one week, starting today." Randall said glaring at all of us. "Now if there are no further questions." She said that last part like there should be no questions what so ever. My fellow students all argued and tried to defend why they shouldn't have detention today was funny, but Randall wasn't going to change her mind. "I didn't think so." Stomping off Randall headed into her office while everyone else just groaned in disappointment.

"Okay, seriously somebody needs a hug." Kira said in frustration.

Smirking I shook my head. "More like an enema so she can push that stick out of her ass."

Snorting the others began to laugh at my joke, good ease the tension. Now hopefully Connor won't say that stupid line he said in the show-

"Dude, computer club?" He said looking at Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"-Good, bring the little monsters with you, that should be sufficient torture for them. You've all met I trust." Randall said gesturing to Tommy as they came up the stairs. "Well, enjoy your little outing."

It was afterschool and the future Rangers did not look happy, me on the other hand I did my best to look indifferent just as Tommy looked at us. Now since I had spent the last few months training with this guy I noticed the look in his eyes. He knew these three were the next Power Rangers. However he was a master at hiding his surprise, especially from three normal kids. "So, do you guys like museums?"

We all headed to the museum in Tommy's jeep, and on the ride there I knew Tommy had a lot of questions, but he was going to have to wait. So he decided to distract himself by asking us what we all did to land in detention. Ethan, obviously denied pulling a prank and said he was a victim of circumstance, Connor said he was late for homeroom. Which was true but the part he left out was the fact he insulted women in doing so.

Kira told the truth and me? Well I just told Tommy that I had defended Kira… Of course Connor being Connor told the former Ranger everything! To say Tommy was disappointed in me was an understatement. Sure he was proud I defended a friend but the way I went about it was wrong. Well once he finds out she is a villain I am sure he will change his mind.

Anyway after all that sharing, we arrived at the museum.

"Woah check out the T-Rex!" Ethan pointed to the model/robot.

Pulling up at the museum and parking, we all climbed out of the jeep walked up to the entrance. Only the sign said they were closed. "That's weird."

"Oh well." Connor sighed putting his hands in his pockets. "No museum for us."

"Great let's go home." Kira said agreeing with the jock.

Turning around Tommy looked at us. "Tell you what, why don't you guys have a look around the grounds. If any of you guys, find anything prehistoric. I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet." Ethan grinned, as Connor and Kira looked happy with the deal.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone to tell us when they're opening up." Tommy said looking back at the museum confused, as my fellow teens looked at one another and walked off.

Looking at Tommy I held out a water bottle that I had brought with me earlier. "Remember that scene from Jurassic Park? The one with the T-Rex?"

Frowning for a moment Tommy nodded. "Yeah, but what does- "

"Keep your eye on it constantly." With that cryptic note I ran to catch up with my friends, hopefully Tommy won't be caught by to much surprise when the T-Rex came alive and tried to eat him.

* * *

As we were walking through the woods the future Rangers all tried to find a topic to talk about, and they finally settled on one. Me.

"Dude, I still can't believe you said that to Randall. You've got guts." Connor said with his hands behind his head.

"I kinda wish I had seen it." Ethan began to day dream, most likely about wishing he had been the one to say it or say something like that.

Kira however had a different opinion. "Still though, you do realize that was a death sentence. Now Randall will be gunning for you."

Oh if you only knew how true that statement was Kira. I knew for a fact that when the time came Elsa would do her best to kill me. Let's just hope that I can survive the attempts on my life. "Eh, she doesn't scare me." That's true… She terrifies me! I am just a normal human, which means I'm soft and I will go squish.

"If Randall doesn't scare you what does?" Connor turned to look at me.

Frowning for a moment I walked a little ahead and turned around facing my friends. Giving them my most deadpan stare. "Magical Nazi Zombies and cupcakes." All three of them stared at me wondering if I was joking. Snorting Ethan began to laugh, Kira followed with Connor following after her.

"Are you for real dude?" Ethan clutching his gut fell over onto the ground.

"That… Okay that was really funny… But how could you be afraid of cupcakes? They are so tasty." Connor asked in confusion as he tried to catch his breath.

"Creepypasta." I muttered under my breath, sighing…. They wouldn't get that reference until it comes out in six years or so.

Kira shook her head with a grin. "You are so weird Magnus."

"You have no idea." I said waggling my eyebrows before turning around. "Now come on let's find something prehistoric." It took a moment for the three of them to center themselves, and even then, they were still laughing quietly. As we headed deeper into the woods, we all talked about different things until Ethan started his official lines.

"Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here, and fell into a giant sink hole?" The black-haired teen asked looking between the rest of us.

"Must have missed that one." Kira said sarcastically, but poor Ethan didn't get despite the fact he was sarcastic himself.

Walking ahead Ethan turned around to look at us with his arms spread out. "Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites."

"Dude you know this isn't computer club, right?" Connor said attacking the resident geek of the group.

"Oh ho, I guess your to big and bad to surf the web." Ethan said, to which Connor smirked. "Well what do you do in your spare time?" He asked smacking his hand against Connor's shoulder.

I knew the question wasn't directly at me but I decided to answer anyway. "Mostly hang out with friends."

"Me? I go out with girls, you know there the ones at school. Smell really good, the long hair, and the makeup." Connor said, continuing his campaign against women. Is it me or did he seem to put down on women in the beginning of the season? Meh must be the writing.

"So it's like that is it?" Ethan said facing down the future Red Ranger.

"Yeah. It's like that." Stepping up Connor looked ready to fight.

Looking at Kira I knew she was upset so I gently nudged her arm and whispered. "Watch." Walking up to both Ethan and Connor I placed my hands on their shoulders. "Girls, girls your both pretty there's no need to fight."

Snorting the blonde girl shook her head and walked past us guys. "Whatever." She said though unlike in the show she wasn't as annoyed.

Patting their shoulders I walked ahead, with Connor following behind me after he scoffed.

"Hey all I am trying to do is give you guys a heads up. Stuff happens out here, just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole." Ethan said… and like magic we all fell into a hole with a shout of surprise. Even knowing it was coming was surprising. We all fell on our butts but luckily the fall wasn't too bad, we will just walk away with only minor scrapes and bruises. Standing to my feet I dusted myself off and helped the others to their feet.

Looking up Connor looked like he made his mind up about something. "Alright, you guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb out and go get some help."

"Connor I wouldn't do that." I warned him then turned my attention to the others. "You guys okay?"

"Little sore but otherwise fine." Ethan answered as he held his shoulder slightly.

"I'm good too." Kira replied before looking at me. "You alright?"

Nodding I looked up to see Connor fall straight back down. "Yep."

"Back already?" Ethan stared at the jock as he was on the ground.

"Was it a nice trip?" I asked with a small grin. "I told you it wouldn't have been a good idea. Those walls are to sheer to climb."

Kira and Ethan both helped the brown-haired teen to his feet. "Now what?" Connor asked looking around.

"Only way to go is forward." I said pointing to the only path in the cave, shrugging the three of them started to walk forward with me following them. As he walked toward the other entrance of the Lab, Kira began to sing to herself. Must be a way of dealing with things.

"Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you out- "

"Babe, can you keep it down, I'm trying to stay focused here." Connor said which pissed off Kira who stared at him in indignation.

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira asked to herself before looking at me and Ethan. "Did he just call me babe?"

Ethan deciding to stay out of it just held up his hands. "I wasn't listening, I was just grooving to your tunes."

"Yes, he did, go kick his ass." I grinned, to which Kira nodded and stomped after Connor.

"Dude seriously?" Ethan stared at me like I was crazy… I mean I was but come on, Connor needs this lesson drilled into him.

Shrugging I watched as Kira marched up to Connor and stared at him.

"What?" He said not even realizing what he did. "Just chill out why don't yah?"

Sticking her finger in his face Kira looked angry. "Listen my name is Kira, maybe you should write it on your hand or something, so you can remember." With that said the blonde walked forward with me and Ethan following behind. It didn't take much longer but we finally found the back entrance. Which was a fake dinosaur fossil.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira stared at the fossil.

Grinning Connor nodded. "This'll get us out of detention forever." Reaching out Connor went straight for the lower jaw.

"Do you think you should be-Whoa. "Kira started to say but stopped as the wall began to lift up revealing the Lab.

"Whoa!" Ethan grinned as he headed in first, he looked like he was in heaven.

"I could do a crazy video in here." The future Yellow Ranger said looing around.

"Heh, so this must be like the mother ship for you dude." Connor patted Ethan on the shoulder as he walked further into the Lab.

"Normally I would be insulted but when your right, your right." Ethan's grin only got bigger as he looked around.

Smiling, I placed my hands into my pockets and looked around as well. This place is pretty cool, even I can't get over it sometimes. Turning around I saw Connor reaching for one the red Dino Gem. Wellp, time to watch it all happen. I kind of wish I had some popcorn. Leaning against one of the pillars I watched as Kira slowly joined the others.

"Yo don't touch that!" Ethan warned.

"Why not?" Connor asked looking at the geek.

"You're really taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level." Ethan said as he walked right up to the blue Dino Gem.

Connor looked mad, but he let it go, he almost looked like he was counting to ten in his head. Interesting did Connor used to have anger issues? "Look, I've sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks prehistoric." He said gesturing to the black rock. "And I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him." Kira said as she was right next to the yellow Dino Gem. "Really, I do, but I've already missed one rehearsal."

Ethan looked at the other two and slowly the three reached for the gems which began to glow as they touched them. Just like that history was made. It was cool and to be honest I was glad I could be a part of it all.

"Huh?" The three of them said looking at the gems in confusion.

"Well?" Kira asked looking at the other two. "What are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out." Ethan said looking over his gem, turning it over in his hands.

"Heh, you in front of a computer? Wait let me put on my surprised face." Connor smirked as he stared at his own gem.

Ethan finally having enough decided to pull out the geek's only defense they had. "You know ten years from now when your hair line is receding, and you're playing pickup soccer in the park when your dreams of turning pro didn't quite worked out. I'll have my own multi-billion software business. Yeah." Ethan then vanished in La La land while Connor looked at him in disbelief. Kira not commenting turned to leave.

"What?" Ethan said looking confused. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home." Kira said turning around to leave through the Lab's exit. Now, that's not fair Kira. Tommy isn't a freak, he's a good guy so leave him alone. Shrugging my shoulders followed the blonde with Connor and Ethan following behind. It didn't take us to long to get out of the cave, with Ethan running head ahead.

"This way!"

Once out of the cave we all began to look around. Though I had a good idea how far from the main road we were, I kept that to myself. We would find Tommy soon enough… After we got away from trouble…. Which should be arriving any second now.

"A compass…We need a compass. Anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked looking around.

"I was going to bring one." Connor replied sarcastically.

Looking up I smiled. "We have the best compass in the world, the sun." Pointing up I shrugged. "The sun rises in the East and sets in the West. Figure it out." Dusting myself off I froze slightly hearing a roaring sound, followed by a rush of wind… Yep here they are.

"What was that?" Ethan asked looking panicked.

"The wind." Kira said plainly.

"That ain't the wind." Ethan began to look around. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't."

Suddenly in a flash of black and green, several Tyrannodrones appeared from one of the Invisiportals. Then a second group appeared…. Now in the show these things looked hooky, but in real life? Oh my god they were terrifying… Seriously Tommy what were you thinking when you made these things? What were they supposed to do?

"Don't…Move." Connor said slowly as the rest of us looked at the Tyrannodrones.

"Great idea. Make it easy for them." Kira said through clenched teeth.

"New plan… Run!" Ethan shouted as the four of us took off at break neck speeds, the freaks followed close behind us. Getting to a small gorge we all jumped it, though Kira did fall. Quickly helping her back up, we kept on running but the Tyrannodrones were close behind us.

Turning to look back I saw Kira trip again… Okay this is it, quickly sticking my fingers in my ears Kira screamed.

"Aahhh!"

The sonic scream was even louder then I thought, seriously… Even when I was prepared for it, bending over in pain like the other guys they stared in shock and confusion. Running up to Kira I helped her to her feet as Ethan and Connor joined me.

"What… was THAT?" The resident geek asked in shock.

"I have no idea." Kira said just as freaked as Ethan was, from her pocket came a bright yellow glow… Yep she is connecting to her powers now.

However we didn't have the time to marvel anymore, because the Tyrannodrones came back in full force…. Yep here is the first fight. Hopefully all the training I did with Tommy will have proved useful at this point. Since the three Rangers separated into different groups, I was now left on my own. With a group of Tyrannodrones to face, looking around I reached up my back, inside of my jacket and pulled out my escrima sticks. Now these bad boys were made of similar metal as the Thundermax sabers, which meant they were tough. The sticks main color was black, with some gold, the Dino Thunder symbol was on the very bottom of the sticks.

Also nifty feature about these things? They could deliver a shock that was over thirty thousand volts. Which means I was basically Nightwing with these things!

"Come on you ugly excuse of a Stingwingers knock off." One of them charged me, but with a quick side step I delivered a few quick strikes with my weapons. Turning around I dodged another attack and smacked it the ugly dino/robot hybrid.

The Tyrannodrones then decided to do something really stupid… They rushed me. Grinning I placed the two escrima sticks together and generated a connected bolt of electricity and smacked it straight into the Tyrannodrone that got closest. The electricity didn't stop at the one monster, nope since these things were metal as well as flesh the spark traveled to all of them. The force of the attack sent them down to the ground… If I were to guess… I think I fried their systems.

"Over here!" I heard Connor call out.

Placing weapons back where they belong within my jacket I ran off to meet with the others, all of them were panting and looked a bruised. Otherwise they seemed fine, well Ethan seemed more than fine. He looked happy.

"Yeah. How much do I love detention?" He said holding up his Dino Gem.

"Hey!"

Turning around I saw Tommy running up to us, the others quickly stuffed the gems into the pockets as the former Ranger checked us over. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." Ethan lied.

Tommy knowing they were lying looked at the others. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

"Nah. Just your routine hike in the woods." Ethan shook his head doing his best to lie. "Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones." Kira muttered which got Tommy's attention.

"So you get into the Dino Exhibit?" Connor asked pulling attention away from that statement.

"Uh… They're still working the kinks out." Tommy hesitantly answered.

Grinning to myself I nodded. "Oh I bet they are."

"We better get you guys back. Come on." Tommy motioned for us to follow him and took the lead.

Kira looked at all of us. "Don't you guys think we should tell him?"

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi dvds. You want to know how many times the dude with superpowers, ends up in some freaky government lab. Lying on a table with wires in his head?" Ethan stressed as he looked at Connor and Kira.

"Even I know that." Connor said. Well what do you know you and Ethan can agree on something.

Turning around Tommy looked at us expectantly. "Are you guys coming?"

* * *

Once back at the school I told Tommy I would get a ride back to the house later. Right now I had something to do… I had to change one event, I wasn't sure how things would turn out but hopefully things would work out for the best. Walking with Kira, Connor and Ethan we all discussed what had just happened…. Luckily, they hadn't noticed that I didn't get any super powers.

"Okay, so we all agree? No one talks about this to anyone, no matter what." Connor said looking at all of us.

"I can do better than that. I'm out of it." Kira walked over to me and placed her Dino Gem in my hands. "You didn't take anything from the cave, so here you can have it. Now just forget I was here, and I'll do the same." Crap she did notice… Hopefully she won't question how I beat those Tyrannodrones. I wasn't really ready to answer that question.

Looking at the Dino Gem I felt nervous, I knew what was going to happen… And it wouldn't be pretty. I wasn't sure what Connor and Ethan were trying to say to Kira, but I made up my mind. I had to do this.

"You know what? I give up!" Kira said frustrated she then turned to walk away.

Following after her I looked around nervously. "Kira, listen- "

"Magnus, I don't want to hear it right now." Stopping to look at me the blonde would have said more when a strange wind blew by us. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

I spotted the Tyrannodrones, way before they appeared out of the brush. As soon as they moved, so did I. Quickly taking the Dino Gem I shoved into Kira's hand and pushed her away just as the dino/robo's wrapped their arms around me. Good thing these things aren't too smart, otherwise they would have known I didn't have a Dino Gem or powers like the rest of them.

"Get away from him freaks!" Kira shouted once she was over her shock.

"Magnus!" Both Connor and Ethan rushed over, and Kira tried to do her sonic scream, but it was too late.

In a flash of light I was gone.

* * *

Groaning… I slowly opened my eyes and looked around… Yep I was in Mesogog's lair. Taking a deep breath I sighed… This wouldn't end well, not at all. Looking down I could see I was in the lab chair… Sighing I climbed out of it and placed my hands in my pockets. "Come on… come on… Where are you?" I knew old Dino Breath was here somewhere… But where?

"So, your Doctor Oliver's pupil."

Freezing at the sound of that deep, hissing voice I turned around and found myself face to face with my worst nightmare.

Mesogog… In the flesh…. Now if the Tyrannodrones were scary… This guy was frightening beyond all belief… Seriously, this guy was a dino/man hybrid and he had psychic powers? Who wouldn't be scared of that? Of course I have a bad reaction when it comes to fear… I don't shake, or whimper… Nope… I mock it.

"Damn you are ugly."


	4. Day of the Dino part 2

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Now I hope you guys understand something real quick. If Magnus seems like a bad ass at one point and then a weakling the next? There is a reason for it. Magnus's greatest gifts are catching people by surprise , pissing them off beyond belief, and thinking differently. Just pointing that out. I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed and faved my stories and myself. It means a lot. Really it does. Same to the reviews, you guys have been giving some awesome ideas. So thank you for that. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil Yep Magnus is being Magnus, also interesting dinosaur choices I will check them out. Spero Omnes Glad you liked the chapter and strength wouldn't be bad. Merendinoemiliano, yeah the chapter is pretty funny I had fun writing it out. Also yes the fights needed improvement but here's the thing, I wanted to keep them short because the others had short battles. If Magnus was caught in a drawn out fight, they would question the weapons and everything else, hell he is lucky they didn't see his bracelet. Also yeah poor Tommy... He never gave a reason for why he made them, though I will put my own fan theory into it when Magnus questions him about it. I think that Magnus fits in well with the group, mostly because he is that type of guy that could belong anywhere to any group in highschool. I agree with you about Tommy, I wish he was my teacher back when I was in school. Yeah trust me Mesogog will be more dangerous this time around and what he has planned... It's not pretty. Also I get the computer issues, sorry to hear about it man. Though energy shield huh? That's a cool idea... Kind of goes with a chapter I have planned. Just wait and see.**

 **Now I am still accepting ideas for Dino's also if you want to throw in crazy ideas like say a mutant dino/hyprid or something else. Let me know**

 **There is also the option that Magnus could become the Triassic Ranger.**

 **There is also a third option which is getting a morpher from one of the few teams still around and becoming that Rnager for a short time, just so he can help out in fights and the like.**

 **Also... One last option. There is always my choice. Because I have something planned in my head and trust me it involves pulling off something great. It would make the Forever Red episode look like a kid's game compared to what i have in store. Let's just say... If you guys go with my choice this one right here. Well... You will see Five Rangers appear in the story that have a connection to Tommy and they help in a the ultimate team up against a Ranger foe that hasn't been seen since In Space, and Lost Galaxy. Let me know what guys think. Anyway I will see in the next chapter!**

* * *

As I stared down Mesogog I couldn't help but wonder what was going through dino brain's mind. Was he thinking on how to murder me? Maybe he'll go for his psychic powers and fry my brain. Well good luck with that, years of television, comics, the internet, and anime have beaten you to it! Or he could just rip my throat out with his teeth or claws… Yeah that could work be it…. Seriously is he just going to stand here all day? Maybe because I insulted him straight to his face he is shock. If I am quiet I can just tip-top past him and go on my way.

"I heard you were brazen, but I did not think you were stupid." Mesogog hissed out.

"Okay, you get one… I mean I did insult your looks." Grinning I slowly backed up but Mesogog stepped forward. "Okay, personal space have you ever heard of it?"

"You do not possess one of the Dino Gems."

Turning my head to the side I looked at him with a 'no duh' expression. "Really? What gave you that idea? Was it the fact my DNA is still human? Or because I don't have a glowing rock in my pocket?"

"Yet you may prove useful." Dino brain said as he moved a little closer to me, reaching out he began to drag his claws down my shoulder.

Smacking his claw away I got a few feet away from him. "Okay bad touch!" Extending my arm out, I focused on the bracelet and appearing in my hand was a gray and blue blaster with a gold Dino Thunder emblem on the side. Squeezing the trigger I fired off a few blasts, smacking Mesogog in the chest. The force of the attack sent him back into some lab equipment. Not one to rest on my laurels I ran toward the exit, only to find it blocked by Elsa who was glaring at me… Great, I knew insulting her would come back to bite me in the ass.

"Hi… So… come here often?" I asked with a small chuckle, however there was no reaction from Elsa… "Well… I am Magnus, and you are?"

"My master calls me Elsa." She said in an angry tone.

Grinning despite the situation I looked at dino breath who was surprisingly knocked out. "So you have that kind of relationship huh? Let me guess it's a beauty and the beast thing… You know the old story; the beauty is held captive by the ugly beast then they fall in love? Of course, your beauty has a face that only a mother-NO wait scratch that. No one can love that face." I jerked my thumb at Mesogog. With every word she looked angrier… What can I say it's a gift? "So… I'll just be leaving now…"

"You aren't going anywhere." She said her sword drawn and held in front of her.

"Listen if this is about what happened, just let it go, let it go, don't my block my way anymore. Come on Elsa just let it go, let it go, just turn away and let me go through that door…." I said slowly backing up, while Elsa started to follow me.

"Your starting to become even more annoying!" Elsa raised her sword and with a shout she tried to slice me in half. Rolling out of the way I turned my blaster on her and fired, yet she was prepared for my attack as she avoided the laser blasts with a cartwheel. Taking off I ran straight for the exit, yeah, I am not wasting anytime here. I rather not die today, thank you!

"Get back here!"

Looking back I could Elsa was giving chase, oh crap she's fast! Run, run, run! Looking up I noticed a large metal pipe above me. Firing at it, I kept going just as the pipe fell to the ground. "That was lucky…" I muttered to myself before running into something hard. "Gah!" Falling onto my ass I rubbed my nose and gasped…Zeltrax… Yep, and just like some of the others, he looked scarier in real life, then in a tv show…. He looked like some sort sci-fi black knight…. Also… Tyrannodrones… Bunch of them were behind him… At least there is only a few of them.

Raising his axe above him Zeltrax attempted to cut me in two… scooting on my butt and spreading my legs I avoided getting cut in half. Rolling up on my back and flipping to my feet I turned around and found Elsa standing there with a smirk.

"Now there is no where left for you to run." She said holding me at sword point.

"The master will be pleased we caught you." Zeltrax said in a voice that was very similar to Darth Vader…. I wonder if he will wear a cape… Wait no stop Magnus think, think for a minute… How do I get out of this? I don't think I can… Crap… Looks like I am going to be-Wait a minute I got it!

"Drop the weapon, or we will kill you." Elsa said and from the way she said it… I think she wanted to kill me… Holy crap I really need to learn to pick my battles.

Throwing the blaster onto the ground, I slowly slipped my hands up my jacket. Looking between Elsa and Zeltrax and the sword and axe that they were holding them close to me…. "Quick question… Those are metal right?"

Both looked at one another and turned to stare back at me. "Yes, but- "

"Good enough!" Pulling out my escrima sticks and activated the electrical charge, and slammed my weapons against theirs. Ducking in the process I avoided getting a sword in my throat, but I did lose some hair… Hey I will take that over losing my life. The two generals of Mesogog dropped their weapons, shaking violently and then they both fell to the ground. Turning my attention to the Tyrannodrones, there was only one thing to do. Block, and attack, bock then attack. With the electrical charge still going, I quickly avoided becoming these things dinner… Though I still ended up scratched and bruise. Putting my sticks back up and looking around I picked up Elsa's sword and ran to the end of the hallway, finding a Invisiportal.

"Yes!" Turning around I could see Elsa and Zeltrax getting back to their feet… Damn they are tougher then I thought… Oh look Mesogog's with them. "Ladies, weird black knights, and dino freak! You always remember this day you almost caught Magnus Maverick!" With that I jumped through the portal.

* * *

"-It's not like he going's to fall out of the sky and land right in front us."

"Son of a bitch!" Screaming I landed face first on top of the something hard… groaning, I slowly looked up to see the shocked expressions of Tommy, Ethan, Connor and Kira…. The three teens rushed over to check on me.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked with a shocked but excited gaze.

"Also what's with the sword?" Connor asked looking at the blade in my hand.

"Long story." I muttered to myself.

Kira, marched right up to me and punched my shoulder… Ow! Dang she is strong. "That is for worrying us… But I am glad you're alright Magnus, also thanks if you hadn't pushed me out of the way, I could have been taken."

Smiling slightly I nodded rubbing my shoulder. "No problem…. So what are you guys doing?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"We came to rescue you." Ethan said looking shocked.

"My heroes." I fluttered my eyelashes at them, causing Kira to laugh. However the little reunion was ruined by another portal opening, with Zeltrax and a group of Tyrannodrones… Strangely Elsa wasn't there… Huh… Weird, guess she can get a new sword later or Mesogog is holding her back.

"Friends of yours?" Connor asked looking between me and the bad guys.

"Not really." I muttered, suddenly the three future Power Rangers moved in front of me, with Tommy stepping in front of them.

"Mesogog, find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy said as Zeltrax came close.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name. Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences." Zeltrax told us.

Rolling my eyes I sighed. "Sure, I'll go back, since you asked so nicely."

Tommy turned his head. "Going to have to say no."

Zeltrax letting out a roar charged toward Tommy swinging his axe, avoiding the attack an all-out brawl began. Tommy using the jeep to his advantage, used it to get the high ground and attack the goons near him. The black cyborg went after Tommy, leaving the rest of us alone and those two entered their own private duel… However the other Tyrannodrones came after us, while the future Rangers tried to protect me I knew what we had to do… Let's hope my ideas work for this fight.

Now, I knew for the show the actors had learned some fighting ahead of time to make things look good… I am also sure that once your connected to the Morphing Grid that you gained some innate fighting knowledge. Yet for my friends… They knew some moves but they were incredibly rusty and unpolished. Though the Tyrannodrones weren't really any better, more instinct with some basic knowledge. Hell I would say the Putty soldiers were better fighters.

Despite how tired and sore I felt, I knew I needed to fight. Lifting Elsa's sword I began to fight, blocking an incoming strike from a Tyrannodrone claw and with a kick to it's gut the thing backed off. Turning to face another attack I was smacked by the dino/cyborg and sent flying. "Ah…!" Dropping the sword I clutched my chest in pain… Okay those things hurt… badly. Note to self, don't get hit by these things again.

The Tyrannodrones came up to me while I was on the ground, holding out my right hand I tried to summon the blaster. Screw hiding now, I need to protect myself. The blaster though never came… Crap, I am guessing Elsa destroyed my weapon. Haley isn't going to be happy about that. I tried to get to my feet but the smack to my chest was a lot worse then I first thought. The Tyrannodrones closed in and were about to swing down at me, when all the dino/cyborgs were smacked away in a blur of red.

"Dude you okay?" Connor said appearing in front me a hand extended.

Taking it and with a grunt of pain I slowly stood back up to my feet. "Could be better, I think I used up all my luck for the day." Looking around I noticed that most of the Tyrannodrones were being taken care of by the others. Kira looked like an acrobat as she flipped and dodged out of the way, and then using her sonic scream to finish the job. Ethan despite being the least athletic of the group, was a rampaging bull. He charged straight into a small group of the dino/cyborgs, and using his new invulnerable skin and strength he began to not only tank but toss away his foes.

Connor who went back to fighting, moved at speeds I couldn't I even begin to track. Though from what I could make out, he was delivering high speed attacks. Weird so I guess he is a DPS fighter… Man our party is totally unbalanced. Kira and Connor are the DPS fighters, Ethan is the only Tank and Tommy and me? Well until he gets his Ranger powers again, he'll be the… Well I guess he is all the jobs… Though what does that make me? The Noob…. Of course… Man it sucks being the Noob of the group. Oh well. Looking around I could see the job was finished, and only Zeltrax remained.

All of us got behind Tommy who took the lead once again. "Make sure you tell your master; Doctor Oliver is back."

"I will inform him this battle is over, but the war has only just begun." Like that the armored cyborg vanished in a Invisiportal.

Panting the rest of us all looked around as Tommy shook his head, this is some bull crap man…. Spotting Elsa's sword I picked the damn thing up, despite the pain I was in and used the thing like a cane.

"Is that the best he could do?" Ethan said in between breathes.

Staring at Ethan I shook my head. "Dude, your insane." Grumbling I held my chest in pain. Seriously this sucks, I am really re-considering my thoughts on being a Ranger… Maybe I can have Tommy ask the guys down at Lightspeed to send me a Morpher or something. Or get some body armor.

"Let's get out of here, it's getting late I don't want your parents to worry." Tommy said as he got to the jeep… Weird I just noticed it was starting to get dark.

"I bet you don't, then you might have to explain something." Connor said demanding answers from the veteran Ranger.

Tommy sighed. "Look I'll fill you in tomorrow after school, I promise."

The others all looked at each other but nodded in agreement, and headed toward the vehicle. Following behind them I climbed into the front seat with Tommy, the others took the back. Tommy took us back to his place first, so Connor could pick up his car and offered Ethan a ride back. Before leaving Connor and Ethan wished that I felt better. After they left, Tommy and I drove Kira home. On the drive over to her place Kira was… Well bit of a mother hen.

"Magnus you should go to the hospital." She said looking at me.

"I'll be fine, just need some Tylenol - "I started to say but the blonde glared at me… "Okay I'll ask Doctor O, to take me."

Looking confused Kira raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask your parents?"

… Oh, yeah that is… Well despite getting know Kira and hanging out with her and Connor and Ethan. I never told them about my um living situation. Mostly because they never asked, and it never came up…. Great, now I must tell her well what my history was here. That also meant, she would get mad at me… Now having a teenage girl with attitude mad at you is bad… Having one that can use a super sonic scream and most likely kick your ass? Yep things will not be good.

"It's best that I take him, and I'll call his guardian." Tommy answered for me though… Thank you Tommy!

"Guardian?" Kira looked between me and the older man confused.

Frowning I sighed, well I didn't have to tell her everything just yet, still I had to tell her something. "My parents are dead." I said a little sadly… Not true obviously but… Well it might as well be, I am a long, long, long, long way from home and who knows if I will ever go back.

"Oh Magnus I am so sorry." Kira covered her mouth in shock. "I had no idea… When did it…" Kira wasn't quite sure how to ask.

"May, May sixteenth." Which was kind of true, it was the day I ended up in Reefside. Kira didn't know what to say but she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me an awkward hug, sure she was a nice and caring person, but she didn't do touchy feely.

Pulling away Kira looked me over. "You… Well you never said anything or showed any sign that- "

"It's a touchy subject." I muttered sighing.

Nodding Kira frowned for a moment, and gently touched my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk, just let me know. Okay?"

"I will, thank you Kira." Giving her a smile, I felt the jeep pull to a stop.

"Here you go." Tommy said looking back at Kira and me who were sitting in the back seat.

Nodding the blonde brushed some hair behind her ear and climbed out of the seat with her backpack and waved goodbye but before she went into her house she smiled. "Magnus, next time we have taco night you can join us if you want."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile, after making sure Kira got in safely Tommy and I drove off.

As Tommy was driving he was giving me a small smirk. "So, you and Kira looked pretty close."

Looking at the older man I rolled my eyes, with a blush. "Shut up."

"Hey, just saying. After all I heard how you, pulled her to safety." Tommy's smirk disappeared. "In all serious Magnus, we need to talk about what happened. After we go to the hospital."

Frowning I shook my head. "Take me home, I'll take some of that Tylenol 3 I have stockpiled in my room… Thank goodness you can still buy that over the counter in Canada."

"Magnus, you could have serious injuries." Tommy stared at me with a frown.

Looking back at the older man I knew he was right, but if we went to the hospital… I would have to come up with a cover story for my injuries. "Let's just call Haley. She can check me out in the lab." Now Haley was many things, a tech wizard, a woman who knows almost everything about everyone, and she had medical training.

"You know she'll just say go to the hospital." He said but he not pressing the issue any further, he pulled out a cellphone and quickly called the red-head and told her to meet us in the Lab. "Now, since I have a feeling we passed a certain marker, tell me what should have happened."

Sighing this was something Tommy and I and agreed to… When we went through an episode, I had to tell him what should have happened. "Well… Everything went almost exactly like it should have… Minus one thing."

"Kira was kidnapped." The veteran Ranger guessed.

"Yeah… I couldn't let that happen to her. Not if I could stop it." Leaning back in my seat with a groan I closed my eyes.

"I don't blame you, but you may have changed a lot of things by doing that." Tommy told me as we pulled up to the house, and standing there waiting for us was Haley.

Frowning I sighed. "Yeah, that is what scares me."

* * *

To say that Haley was pleased with what happened was an under-statement… Seriously she acted like she was mom. It was sweet but could get a little annoying. So turns out I had three cracked ribs, and the most she could do for me was give me some meds and wrap my sides tightly. To add icing to the cake that was my night, I received a serious lecture from both Tommy and Haley. Tommy's was about me being more careful, and Haley's was similar but also included not losing my weapons. I listened to it all and accepted what they had to say, mostly because I had no choice and also because I knew they were and right and only lectured me because they cared.

After getting chewed out, Haley checked out Elsa's sword to make sure that there was no tracking device, hidden explosive or anything of the like. I told it was safe to use but until Haley was able to do to do it what she did to the Blaster, it would have to remain here. So I took the sword to my room and left it there for the time being.

The adults both came to an agreement that I will not be involved in the next round of fighting that happens. Which meant I had to watch… Granted I was planning on doing that anyway, I couldn't stop the BioZords or the airship that was going to come and attack. I did tell Tommy to bring the Dino Morpher case to school with us, that way we didn't have to come back to the Lab and get them later. Agreeing with me on that, Tommy and I both said our goodbyes to Haley and then went to bed for the night… It was going to be a long ass day tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I was walking into homeroom when I was cornered by the blonde reporter!

"Magnus Maverick, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network." She said with a tape recorder in her hand.

Raising an eyebrow I looked at the blonde in confusion. "What do you want Cassidy? Plus I know who you are, you introduced yourself to Doctor Oliver when you wanted to interview him."

"Yeah, anyway what can you tell me about the mysterious goings on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between Connor McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford. Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere, and they just attacked you in broad daylight. What about that, huh?" Cassidy was going a million miles a minute with these questions, and to be honest it was annoying.

Though before I could answer Kira walked up to me and Cassidy. "What are you talking about? He wasn't attacked, he looks fine to me, but you… You look kind of, oh, uh pasty."

Freezing Cassidy looked freaked out. "Pasty? Are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting." As the reporter began to check to make sure she wasn't pasty, Kira and I took our seats.

"Thanks for the save." I whispered.

"Anytime." She smiled.

"Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." Tommy said as he walked into the classroom and stood behind his desk. "Thank you Okay, who can tell me when it all began?"

Just like in the show the entire ground began to rumble, and shake. "Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery, that all started with a big bang." I sang quietly to myself with a grin. The entire sky began to grow dark and lighting appeared.

"Yes! You are not going to believe this!" I heard Devin say to Cassidy excitedly.

"Let me guess? The sky just went black in the middle of the day?" Cassidy said coincidingly.

Devin blinked in confusion. "It did? Whoa, look at that!"

Waving her hand in front of his face Cassidy tried to get his attention. "Devin, hello! What?"

"Oh, yeah right, look I just heard this whack report, about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown." He explained the reporter who sounded excited.

"Ooh, grab your camera."

"I've got it."

Tommy tried to stop them from leaving but Randall made an announcement dismissing all of us, since this was an emergency and all. Walking to the front with Connor, Ethan, and Kira they all looked at the teacher expectantly.

"Doctor O. Now would be a good time, to have that little chat."

Looking at the others the older man shook his head. "We're outta time, if Mesogog revived the BioZords. We gotta act fast. Come with me."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan shrugged his shoulders, while the other two groaned but followed Tommy to just outside the school, and we made sure no one was around for this discussion.

"So these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked trying to understand what was going.

"BioZords, fusion powered replicants. Using actual dinosaur DNA for their neurofunctions."

Ethan frowned for a moment. "Wait, let me guess you helped build them."

"I'm afraid so, but right now we. I mean, you have to tame them." The veteran Ranger said looking at the three of them.

"I'll B.B.L if it's all the same to you." Ethan gave the older man a look that said he was crazy.

Frowning Tommy showing his age asked. "What's that mean?"

"Be back later." Turning around the future Blue Ranger tried to leave.

"Ethan, wait. You can do this, but you won't have to do it alone." Tommy explained, as he reached into bag and pulled out a metal case. "Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting in case I ever needed to harness their powers."

Kira looked at the Doctor and shrugged. "Into what?"

Opening the case Tommy showed them their shinny new present. "Dino Morphers. Use these to become Power Rangers." All three of them looked completely shocked… Well who wouldn't be if someone told you, that you were going to be a super hero?

"I gotta sit down." Ethan looked very faint and almost fell over, luckily Connor was there to catch him.

"Breathe, dude."

"We can't be Power Rangers." Kia said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. "Aren't you supposed to fly or have superhuman strength, and stuff like that?"

Tommy just nodded. "You do."

"Plus you got a killer set of pipes." I grinned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kira flushed looking a little embarrassed remembering the other day.

"Your gems are from the asteroid, that crashed into the earth millions of years ago. Wiping out the entire dinosaur population, when I found them. I recognized their power and hid them. So they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Tommy explained the situation for all three of them.

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Connor asked still feeling doubtful.

"The gems are yours, you didn't chose them. They chose you." Tommy said, which was true… Though I had to wonder how did they choose the right people?

Kira, frowned. "Can't they un-choose us?"

"They've already bonded with your DNA. That's what's giving you your powers."

Ethan had a thoughtful look on his face. "So if they already bonded with us, then how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after 'em?"

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed." The veteran Ranger told the three newbies.

Now I don't blame them, I would be freaked out too. "Okay, for future reference, that's not a great selling point."

"Look, all I know is, I don't remember asking to be a super hero." Connor expressing his distaste for this, sorry buddy but you have no choice in the matter.

"They gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power. Please." Tommy said looking at them, with a pleading look in his eyes. Slowly reaching forward my friends took the Morphers in their hands and began to look over them, trying to figure out what to do next.

"So now what?" Ethan asked turning his Morpher over. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

Tommy nodded slightly. "All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power Up.' And you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

Connor didn't seemed to impressed. "Dino Thunder. What? Did you come up with that?" He asked looking at Ethan.

"I kinda like it." The geek admitted with a grin.

Shrugging I nodded. "Same here dude."

"You would." Connor rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds. I get it, but you're going to have to work together, or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I do." Tommy said looking at all of them… And it was right here that I think they all started to see what I saw in this guy. A leader, a mentor someone that you would follow into the gates of hell. "But you're going to have to believe in yourselves. Because I believe in you."

Nodding I spoke up. "Same here guys, you can do this. I know you can."

"Really?" Connor asked looking between me and the teacher.

"Really." Tommy nodded.

* * *

Driving to the heart of down town Tommy pulled the jeep to a to when we were close enough to see the Zords who were not that far off from the rest of us… And okay the show didn't do these guys justice… They were amazingly crafted, and beautiful to behold. A marvel of technology… They were obviously robots, but their motions and bodies looked so fluid and well put together it was hard to tell if they were robots.

"Okay, this is it." Tommy said as we all climbed out of the jeep.

"That must be them!" Connor said looking up at the Zords in awe much like I am.

"Wow, good call Connor." Kira said sarcastically just as a red and black portal appeared and Zeltrax landed on the ground in front of us.

"You'll have to get past me, before you get those Zords." Zeltrax said brandishing his axe.

Connor smirked. "That's the part I'm looking forward to."

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked looking at his fellow Rangers.

"Oh, yeah." Kira had a grin on her face.

Stepping up Connor held his Morpher up. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The other two said in unison.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

Grinning widely as I watched the Morphing sequence I couldn't help but laugh to myself, despite the pain in my ribs. This was even better then seeing them get the Dino Gems, the first morph. I have to say they all look good in the uniform, it suited them perfectly. "Awesome."

"Whoa!"

"This totally rocks!"

"Oh yeah!"

Shaking in anger Zeltrax growled out these next words. "So you're Power Rangers."

"Call your weapons they're in your belt." Tommy told them.

"You got it, Doctor O!" Connor… No the Red Ranger said as his belt began to glow. "Check it out!"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

The Yellow and Blue Ranger both said as all three weapons flew out of their belts and landed in front of them... This had to be a fan boy dream here.

"Nice! I got a Tyranno Staff!" Red Ranger said excitedly, grabbing his weapon.

Yellow also seemed please with her new weapons. "I can come to grips with this, Ptera Grip!"

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield! The Blue Ranger held up his shield.

Taking battle posses with their new weapons the Dino Thunder Power Rangers all let out a battle cry.

"Enough!" Zeltrax said summoning Tyrannodrones to fight the Rangers.

The new Rangers all charged headlong into battle and unlike the other day, it was more like the show. They were kicking butts and taking names, Yellow kicked, stabbed, sliced, jumped and flipped her way through the bad guys. Blue tossed his enemies around like hey were rag dolls, no matter how many came at he just powered through them. It's strange even though his weapon was the shield his fighting style was the most aggressive. While Red kept all of them at a distance and fought the most defensively, and yet it worked to his advantage. Even when the enemies got in close he kept them at bay… In fact none them landed a single hit on him from what I could see.

"Freeze!" The Blue Ranger shouted pointing at Zeltrax.

"You first." The cyborg sent an energy wave toward the Ranger and tossed him into some stairs with a laugh.

"Ethan!" The other two Rangers ran over to check on their comrade and helped him to his feet but were soon blasted by Zeltrax's lasers… Why didn't he use those the other day?

"Rangers! Combine your weapons." Tommy ordered.

Getting to their feet the others nodded. "Right!" Together they began to form their ultimate weapon. "Z-Rex Blaster! Ready, Fire!" A blast of red energy fired out in the form of a T-Rex and it chomped down on Zeltrax, causing an explosion that knocked the cyborg onto his back.

"Yeah!"

"We did it!"

Looking at them proudly Tommy nodded, at them.

"Way to kick ass guys!" I called out with a grin.

Zeltrax climbed to his feet. "You showed your weapons, now meet mine!" In a flash of red and black light he was back on the attack ship.

"Everyone beat it!" I shouted and took cover, underneath the jeep. The attack ship came over the sky and began to blast the area we were in, and when the firing stopped I climbed out from my spot with some help from the Blue Ranger.

"Okay how do we fight that?" Blue asked pointing toward the ship.

"You gotta tame the Zords. Concentrate." Tommy told them. "Your Morphers will communicate your thoughts to them." All of the Rangers nodded… and just like it happened in the show, they were able to tame their Zords, though Connor's was being a bit difficult. He still managed to get it. "Only one more thing to do. Brim 'em together. You can do it."

"Show that guy who's boss!" Giving them a thumb's up I smiled, and watched in awe as they somehow fused with the BioZords…. Now I am not sure how Tommy, or Haley or anyone could find a way to make these beautiful beasts fuse together but they did. The Megazord was awesome to see, I couldn't believe just how fast it was or strong it was but it not only destroyed the attack ship but it did so without damaging the city… Only one sentence could describe what I was watching.

"Bad ass."

* * *

After the fight we all went to the Lab and Tommy took the Morphers back and with some work had them converted into the bracelet with their gem in the center. "Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your Morphers when you need them, and you can use these to communicate with me and with each other."

"Doctor O. I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is… Well, I mean, how did you- "Kira started to say then another thought occurred to her because she then turned her attention to me and turned her head. "What's Magnus's role in all of this?"

Connor blinked in surprise not even thinking about it before and nodded. "Yeah, is Magnus a Power Ranger?"

"I don't think so dude, there were only three gems and we took them." Ethan explained to the jock before looking at me. "So what's your role in all of this?"

Tommy deciding to answer for me stepped up. "I'll fill you in, time." He said answering the first question. "As for Magnus, well-"Tommy looked at me. "He's here to help."

"Think of me as a Greek Chorus, I am here to bare witness and help when I can." I said with a smile.

My friends all nodded just accepting that… Hopefully they won't push further. "Hey, speaking of time, you think Mesogog's going to stick around for a while?" Ethan asked.

"Unfortunately they always do." Tommy said with a sigh.

"They?" Connor turned his head staring at the teacher.

"I know this is a lot to take in." Tommy continued.

"That's for sure." Ethan confirmed.

"Your lives have just changed in ways, you probably couldn't have imagined. As long as you work together and remember you're a team. No one can defeat you." Tommy said giving them a rousing speech. "No one."

Smiling I crossed my arms. "That's right you guys, and if you need someone to cover for you, I can do that, I am also here if you need someone to confide to." The three them all nodded, accepting their roles as Power Rangers. Since it was late everyone needed to get home. As they all went up stairs I tried to follow them but was stopped by Tommy. "What?" I asked looking around.

"You should tell them." He said staring at me with a serious look on his face. "Tell them everything you told me. It's not good to keep secrets from your team."

Frowning for a moment I nodded. "I know… I saw your adventures remember? However… I am not a part of the team."

"Magnus, yes you are. Even though you aren't a Ranger your still very much apart of this." Tommy said placing a hand on my shoulder the older man looked like he was going to burn a hole into me. "The longer you keep your origins a secret the worse things will get later. Trust me." With that said the veteran Ranger patted my shoulder and headed up the stairs.

I decided not to go up just yet… I knew Tommy was right but… I can't tell them. They would hate me… I could have stopped them from becoming Rangers, hell if I had maybe Mesogog wouldn't have risen and things would be alright… Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Can things get any worse?"

* * *

 **Mesogog's Island Fortress:**

"I am sorry master, I failed you." Zeltrax cried out in anguish as the psychic powers of his lord penetrated the remains of his human brain.

"Please… We will do better." Elsa begged as she writhed in agony.

Mesogog feeling satisfied with torturing his servants released his hold on their minds. "Yes, you will." Placing his claws behind his back Mesogog walked toward one of the viewing screens within his lab and watched the footage of the battles that the teenagers had been involved in, but one video he kept going back too. The one of that insolent brat Maverick, when he was here in the lab. Mesogog would never admit it out loud but the boy had impressed him. Not only did he keep his cool, he acted quickly and not only did he out smart his two servants but he did so with no powers. Oliver could do it yes, but a normal human child? No.

"Elsa you shall watch Doctor Oliver's pupil. He may prove useful."

The black-haired woman struggled to stand up. "Master he is simply a boy, a whelp. He has no powers and he isn't a Ranger, what use could he be to you?"

"He could be the key to the Ranger's downfall." Mesogog hissed happily. Yes, this boy could prove useful after all, in fact. Turning around Mesogog slowly paced to another part of his lab, pressing a hidden panel he stepped inside a dark room. Staring at a large fossil Mesogog hissed again. "Yes, he will prove most useful as my weapon."


	5. Wave goodbye

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Now in this chapter there is going to be more character building and strengthing of bonds. So it's not action heavy but important. Also two characters from a different season of Power Rangers show up. I hope you like their appearance. Now I want to say thank you to everyone, who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot really it does. Same to everyone who reviews it means a lot to hear from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil Not really an evil Magnus, and no not a copy of Maverick, trust me. Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter, also I see your vote no worries. There is still time before Magnus officially joins the team. Also trust me these won't be the psycho rangers but they are close enough. You'll see. I drop hints throughout this chapter about something I got in the works. See if you can pick it up. Also yeah Forever Red is hard to beat, and while Once a Ranger did have plot holes it was still good. As for the Legendary Battle... Yeah let's leave that alone.**

 **Let's just say that what I have in store is going to be fun to write. Now I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the first fight the Dino Thunder Rangers had, and I had to admit things were going well. Connor, Ethan, and Kira were becoming friends outside my influence, Tommy was settling into his role as a mentor, as for me? Well I was still recovering from my run in with the Tyrannodrones, otherwise I was doing alright just focused on setting things up ahead of time. It wasn't easy to be honest, even with the money I had earned from my bets and stock investments, hopefully things will go well. I also was working on one other side project, though that one I had let Tommy in on.

"What's this?" Tommy asked as I handed him a locked metal case, one day after the Rangers had left the Lab.

Looking down at the case I sighed. "Well, you know how you made that legacy to power video for just in case?"

The veteran Ranger raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I am still not used to the fact that you know more than your telling."

"Trust me, it's weird for me too. Anyway, this is my own version of your video." Patting the case gently I sighed. "Inside here, is a video of me explaining the situation… Along with spoilers, for everything to come, and not just for the Dino Rangers… I have this tracked up to the last season I saw in 2018. There is also… my Will."

"Magnus, you're not going to die- "Tommy started to say but I held my hand with sigh.

"It's just in case something happens to me, plus who says I will die? I could somehow end up back in my world. I would have to have my death faked and my assets disturbed." Explaining my reasoning to the older man I put the case back in his hands.

Tommy just shook his head, but he took the case understanding the situation. "Alright. I'll hold onto this for you. Hopefully I won't need to ever open it."

Nodding I knew he meant that he hoped I didn't die, not that I didn't find a way home. "Me too, I rather live."

* * *

Finally, we were into the third episode. How did I know? Well, there was several signs, not that long ago, Trent walked into Cyberspace looking for a job. Haley of course hired him. There was another clear sign as well. I was working at Cyberspace with Haley when Ethan came in and said he decided to invite the others to his 'sacred space'. Which meant… This is the episode that Trent showed up, and it was the episode Tommy gets kidnapped… That is something I wanted to change, but can't… If he didn't get kidnapped he wouldn't get the black Dino Gem, and he wouldn't become a Ranger again…. This knowing the future thing is complete bullshit! Now I know why Seers and Oracles are so freaking cryptic.

I was pulled from my thoughts as both Connor and Kira walked into the door of my workplace, well… Time for the show to begin.

Connor was looking around marveling somewhat. "Wow, you think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here." Kira admitted with a smirk on her face.

"There they are, my brother and sisters in crime, or at least in crime fighting." Ethan said walking over to join the others.

Smiling I nodded at my friends as I walked over from my spot at the bar. "Hey guys, good to see you."

Ethan grinning spread his arm out. "Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of cool, in a techno, retro, dorky sort of way." Connor said looking around following Ethan as he decided to show the others around. "Magnus, is this the mysterious job you kept mentioning you had?"

"Of course, and nothing really mysterious about it dude." Smiling I looked around.

"You guys can do anything here, game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink." Ethan said listing the wonders that was Cyberspace.

Kira turned her head to get a better view of everything. "Who came up with the idea for this place?"

Ethan and I both pointed at the red-head sitting at the bar on her laptop. "That would be Haley. She's a techno legend. M.I.T grad, programing genius. Got tired of working for big technology and decided to open up this place."

"Not to mention she knows how to make perhaps the best smoothie you'll ever have, she's also my boss." Grinning I crossed my arms. She is also the one that built your Morphers, and a lot of other things you guys will use.

"Good thing for you." Kira smirked at the geek of the group. "Though what is with the band set?" Kira asked looking at me.

Before I could answer I was cut off by Ethan and then Connor.

Ethan nodded. "No lie."

"Anyway, what's so important?" Connor asked wrapping his arm around Ethan's shoulder.

"I just figured, hey, if we're going to be saving the world together. I wanted you guys to see what I'm about." Ethan shrugged explaining.

Connor smirked. "Okay, whatever dude."

Haley who had been watching the exchange, walked over to us all with a smile. "Hey guys, what can I get for you? Magnus if you want to take a break so you can hang out with your friends you can."

"Uh, well Magnus said you make a great smoothie. I'll take one of those." Kira said taking my suggestion.

Smiling widely Haley nodded, and led the way to the bar. "That's easy, Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira asked in confusion.

Haley turned around to face our little group. "Oh, I am all about information. It's my business. Now I heard from someone that you sing right?"

"Yeah I do." Kira nodded placing her hands in her pockets.

"Great. How about this Friday you and your band play here? If your as good as Magnus told me, well you could earn a permeant spot playing here." Haley said looking partially at me with a smirk, though Kira must have missed that.

"That would be great." Kira sounded excited with a large smile on her face.

"Alright, see you then." Haley nodded at us and walked off to go get the smoothie for Kira.

Kira excitedly looked at us. "Okay, I love her."

"That's Haley, there's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow." Ethan leaned against the bar.

Connor still unimpressed leaned back. "Hasn't helped me…"

Looking at Ethan I began to count down. "Three, two, one…"

Walking back with a glass in hand Haley looked at the Red Ranger with a smirk. "Connor McKnight the soccer player." Handing Kira her drink Haley shrugged. "I'm surprised your not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" Connor blinked in confusion and shock.

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "They're at the field right now."

Connor still not believing it shook his head. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Haley grinned at the jock.

Ethan leaned into view. "You were saying?"

"Good luck bro." Ethan called out.

Looking at the others I chuckled. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"I gotta go too." Kira said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I need to put a set list together and restring my guitar." Taking a quick sip of her smoothie Kira nodded and passed it off to me. "Here, oh and thanks for telling Haley about my band. Bye guys." Kira took off, while Ethan chuckled to himself.

"Nothing like spreading the love am I right bro?" He said with a grin, while walking forward.

"Yep, though- "I stopped just as his communicator went off. Oh, right the Raptors are going to be showing up… Yeah that will be fun. Following Ethan as he took a seat at a empty computer, I made sure to block anyone from seeing him talking to his wrist band.

Nodding his thanks Ethan held up his communicator. "Yeah Doc, you got Ethan and Magnus is here too."

" _Can you meet me out at the end of the Riverside Road in an hour?"_ Tommy's voice came out through the wrist band.

Ethan thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, sure what's up?"

" _Just be there and I'll fill you in."_

"Doctor O, do you want me there as well?" I asked, a little curious

" _No, it's best you stay at work for right now."_

"Alright you got it." Patting Ethan on the shoulder I smiled. "Have fun, but I need to get back to work."

"Cool, see you late bro." Waving Ethan looked at the time and decide to take off.

Shaking my head, I went back to work, luckily there wasn't too much to do now. Despite it being busy today most of the customers came here to hang out, and even when they ordered something, it was something I could make quickly. My job if I wasn't helping the customers, or cleaning up, I was checking in on everyone and made sure they had whatever they needed. Making my rounds I ran into Haley who had a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked looking at my boss.

"Oh, nothing, I think you earned some brownie points with Kira." The red-head's smirk got even bigger, if it was possible.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "What is with you and Tommy trying to set me up?"

"It's obvious you like her." Haley crossed her arms, turning her head. "Why don't you ask her out?"

Groaning I rubbed my face. "Several reasons." I muttered, looking around I made sure no one was paying attention. "One, whatever sent me here, could send me back at any time. What's the point in forming a relationship if I get pulled away like that? Two, whether I like it or not I have been lying to her, and the others since I met them. You really think she is going to forgive me if the truth gets out? Hell, all of them." I muttered sighing. "Finally, she's likes someone else, or she will- "

"Bull." Haley crossed her arms giving me a hard stare. "You're just making excuses. If you somehow were taken back to your home, yeah things would be bad, but she would get over it. Kira's a tough girl. Second is your friendship with those three a lie?" Haley gave me a hard stare. "If you think that they won't forgive you, then your wrong. Will they be mad? Yes, but they will get over it. As for your third excuse, it's up to Kira who she likes. Not you, and this is real life, so take a chance."

… I really hate when she Haley is right… and she is right all the time. "That's not fair Haley." I muttered weakly as I shook my head.

Patting my shoulder with a satisfied smile, Haley raised an eyebrow. "That's life Magnus. Now when you came in today, you told me that you wanted me to see something."

"Oh right." I had forgotten that I wanted to show her something, reaching into my pocket I pulled out a folded piece of paper and slowly unfolded it and passed the paper over. "It's for the new blaster, and a couple of other things, do you think you can build them for me?"

"This shouldn't be a problem." Haley nodded looking at the design she had a smirk. "Shouldn't take long to build, luckily everything is at the Lab. When did you want these?"

Looking around I whispered. "As soon as possible."

"You got it." My boss said with a grin.

* * *

After my conversation with Haley, I went back to work and after an hour or, so Ethan and Kira came back. Looking around I spotted Haley and pointed to the table, seeing her nod. I smiled and headed over to their table and took off my apron and sat down with them. They all filled in me on what had happened, though I already knew about it ahead of time. I had to act surprised, which wasn't hard to do since they were all distracted.

"Man, Doctor O, is into some weird and funky stuff." Ethan said as his eyes never left the screen of his laptop. "I don't even want to think about what's he hatching in that cave right now."

Shrugging I placed my hands behind my head. "Most likely something cool." Looking around I let out a small grunt. Coming into Cyberspace is the future White Ranger. Trent, I had met him when he came in looking for a job. He's a decent enough of a guy, and we had some common interests. Though seeing him now, I felt… I don't know, bad for what will happen to him… I was almost tempted to try and change his fate… Maybe on the day he finds the Dino Gem, I go with him and take it before he can and maybe with Tommy's help uncorrupt it… Though some part of me, didn't believe the Dino Gem had a personality, no matter what Mesogog did with the thing.

No, I think that Trent who had been repressing his anger at his parent's death, and the life he lived with Mercer was finally given power and so he was going to do whatever he wanted…. It would make sense. His Super Sentai counter-part was bored with life and that is why he was the way he was.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out." Kira said before she turned around and spotted Trent. "Whoa, who is that?"

Ethan looking away shrugged. "I don't know… Uh Hello? Anyone in there?" The Blue Ranger asked waving his hand in front of Kira's face.

"He's really… wow, isn't he?" Kira said awe struck.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and muttered "Real life huh?"

"Can I get you a class of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan teased his teammate.

"Quiet he's coming over here." Kira turned around and did her best to look busy.

Walking over to us Trent looked at the three of us questioningly. "Hey Magnus, I'm looking for Haley. I'm supposed to start work today."

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere dude." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"Hey, so haven't seen you at Reefside?" Ethan asked the teen.

Smiling Trent nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here last week, my name's Trent." He said holding out hand.

Taking it Ethan nodded. "I'm Ethan, this is Kira. You already know Magnus."

"Hey." Trent said turning his head. "Are you okay?" Trent asked when he didn't get a response.

"She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years, but we can't get through." Ethan told Trent as he continued to tease Kira…. Ethan you are a troll.

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you." Kira turned around and smiled at Trent before glaring at her teammate.

Walking up to us Haley smiled. "Trent, good timing come with me and I'll get you started. Magnus if you want you can take off early today."

"Alright. Have fun Trent." I waved.

"Cool. I'll see you guys later." Trent waved back and left with Haley.

Once he was out of ear shot Ethan continued to mock Kira. "Isn't he just so wow? Ow!" Ethan shouted as Kira stomped on his foot.

"You did deserve that." Shaking my head, I looked behind me and saw a very depressed looking Connor walking to our table.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Ethan asked the brown-haired teen.

Connor looking exasperating sighed. "How'd it go? It's over. The coach basically said forget it, and who can blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice."

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse." Kira shrugged looking at Ethan who agreed.

"Right. Well maybe next time I will bring a note from our teacher. 'Sorry Connor couldn't make it to practice today, he was busy fighting freaky-looking dinosaur things in the forest.'" Connor who had been pacing up until this point, and then he began to walk away with a frustrated look on his face. We all followed after him, and I felt bad… Sure I am not a Ranger and yes, I had cracked ribs but hey, I could have fought… Badly, but still fought. That way he could have stayed and practiced, but I didn't. Connor needed to learn this lesson, and did it suck? Yes, but it was necessary to turn him into the Ranger he will become.

"AH! Shh!" Kira shushed him as she and Ethan took his arms and led him away, to the red couch near the window.

"I bet he's never heard that excuse before." The Blue Ranger said as the three of them sat down on the couch, while I took the seat next to them.

"Whatever. Look the point is, what was I supposed to say? Man, this whole 'saving the world' deal is starting to bum me out." Connor let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back. Neither Kira or Ethan new what to say to him.

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. "Connor, no one said this would be easy, but whether you like it or not. You're a part of this world now, sometimes you have to give something up for the greater good."

Connor leaned up and stared at me with an angry look on his face. "It's so easy for you to say that, you don't even have powers you get to have a life and do what you want with your friends and family. You can back out anytime you want. So, it's easy to talk about giving up for the greater good, when you having nothing to lose."

Slowly standing up I glared at the Red Ranger with a look of such pure anger he went pale. "I have lost and given up more then you can possibly understand Connor." Without another word, I turned around and walked out of Cyberspace.

* * *

"Connor!" Kira glared at jock, she couldn't believe what he just said to their friend.

"What? It's true, he doesn't really get it. How could he?" Connor asked in anger and confusion.

Ethan frowned and nodded. "I hate to agree with him, but he's right."

Kira frowned staring at her fellow Rangers. "You just don't get it do you? Magnus has no family."

"Wait what?" Both teens looked at another in confusion.

"Magnus's lost his family in a car crash a few months ago." Kira explained in anger as she placed her hands on her hips. "He's been in foster care until someone took him in and he moved here."

Connor and Ethan both didn't know what to say, neither one of them knew what to say. The bronze-haired teen always seemed so happy, always cracking jokes or making sarcastic comments…. Magnus never talked about his family or even his own life…. Now they knew why.

"I… I screwed up, didn't I?" Connor stuttered as he looked between his teammates.

"You think?" Kira crossed her arms angrily.

"Dude, you should apologize to him." Ethan suggested.

Standing up Connor looked around. "Right, but can you guys come with? I think he might punch me if I go alone."

Kira's glare softened somewhat. "I am hoping he does punch you, would serve you right but fine." The three teens rushed out of Cyberspace but after a quick look around there was no sign of the bronze-haired teen.

"Do you think he went home?" Ethan asked looking around.

Kira bit her lip. "Maybe."

"Great, does anyone know where he lives?" Connor asked looking at the other two.

"Nope, sorry." Ethan held up his hands.

Kira shook her head. "He never told me where he lives."

"Great… How do we… Wait let's go see Doctor Oliver, he should know." Connor said as the idea popped into his head.

"Uh, he's a little busy. He's got this whole new project." Kira said but the Red Ranger wasn't having any of it.

"Well too bad, I was busy today. Plus, this is important." Connor said as he marched off.

Ethan and Kira looked at one another before nodding. "Wait we'll go with you!"

* * *

Feeling frustrated I marched through the woods. Not sure what I was doing, or where I was going, but I all knew I needed to get away for a while. Connor had pissed me off beyond belief. He have no idea what I've lost… It hurt. I knew he said what he said in agner but, it still caused me pain. Everything, I have been doing since I got here, was fighting to survive, trying to find a way home and help them out. Tommy was right, keep secrets sucks… However, he was wrong about one thing. I'm not part of the team.

Just as Connor said. I have no powers how could I understand them? Or their problems, it's not like I lost my entire life and ended up in another world? Snorting I shook my head and kept marching through the woods I heard rushing wind, followed by a roar. Appearing from an Invisiportal was Elsa along with some Tyrannodrones. Glaring at them I cracked my neck.

"It's not safe to wonder the woods alone." Elsa had a smirk on her face, as her hand rested on a copy of the sword I had taken from her.

"Listen, what ever you want just go. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." I said glaring at her.

Elsa's smirk only got bigger. "What's the matter brat? To afraid because your friends aren't here?"

"I'm warning you, back off." I said reaching into my jacket, pulling out my escrima sticks. I knew I couldn't fight as well as I could with my cracked ribs… but Elsa wouldn't' give me much of a choice other than to fight.

"Why? Running late for dinner with your family? Oh, that's right, you don't have one." Elsa said in a mocking tone.

Gritting my teeth, I activated the electrical charge in my sticks. "That's it! I don't care what happens. I'm killing you!" Rushing forward I blocked out the pain as the Tyrannodrones rushed me, as Elsa stayed behind and watched. The first one that got close swung at me, blocking with my left stick I smacked it twice in the face with the right one. As it fell I dodged another claw attack from a Tyrannodrone and sent a kick into it's chest, knocking it back.

Swinging around I delivered several jabs straight to the nearest Tyrannodrone's chest, turning around to deal with another one of the dino/cyborgs I felt something crash into me. The force of the hit caused me to drop my sticks as I was knocked back into a tree. Head first. "Gahh!" Crying out in pain… I struggled to stay awake… Had… to… Get away… Need… Help…

"Well, I am not sure why my master thinks you'll be of use, but orders are orders." I heard Elsa say, shaking my head I tried to gain some focus… Anything… but my everything hurt… Maybe… I should…just… rest….

"Get away from him!" A familiar voice roared, followed by a blast of energy.

"What!? Gah!"

"I don't know who you are but your done!"

"I'll get you next time brat. Count on it."

"Kid, stay awake, come on focus." I felt someone slapping my face… Opening my eyes, everything was blurry… I could… make out shapes, two shapes… they were blurry… and… covered in shadow…The only thing I could make out… was… yellow.

"He needs medical attention."

"I know that!" One of the voices snapped. "Don't worry kid, you'll be alright."

* * *

Connor, Ethan, and Kira came into the Lab through the back entrance, and the moment the stone door began to lift, they heard the sounds of a struggle.

"Don't come in! It's not safe!" Doctor O shouted as he flew across the room, followed by a thrown box.

"We kind of got that." Kira said look around with a weirded-out expression on her face, a large blue tail whipped into view sending their teacher flying in front of them again. Groaning Doctor O slowly pushed himself off the ground.

Ethan looked around freaked out. "Is that, what was in those eggs?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to train them." Doctor O said putting his hands together as he looked back.

"How's it coming?" The geek asked looking around.

"Slowly." Ducking Doctor O avoided getting attacked by a red tail. "Very slowly."

Connor sighed, crossing his arms. "Look I can see that your busy with…Well whatever but I need to talk."

"Whoa!" Doctor O was smacked straight into the cave by one of the creatures from the egg, so Kira closed the door to protect themselves. Rolling over Doctor O looked himself over. "I guess I can take a break."

"Here." Ethan offered his hand helping his teacher to his feet. Looking at the slime on his hand Ethan made a face.

Dusting himself off Doctor O looked around. "Alright, What's up?"

Connor sighed putting a hand on his hip. "It's about Magnus, I… I said something stupid and pissed him off, and I want to apologize but we can't find him. So, do know where he lives?"

"Yes, I do but I can promise you Magnus will be fine. Just let him cool off." Doctor O said looking at the teens. "Though there is something else on your mind Connor, what's going on?"

Frowning Connor sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Doctor O… Alright, listen can you just have Magnus replace me?"

"What are you talking about?" Kira stared at Connor. "Just apologize."

"You're talking crazy." Ethan turned his head. "Did you suffer a head injury we don't know about?"

"Alright settle down you two." Doctor O said looking at them. "What's the problem?"

Connor sighed. "Look I'm a soccer player. That's all I ever wanted to do. You know every moment of my life, had led up to playing for a pro team, and then I get the greatest chance my life, and I blow it. While Magnus... He lost his family and yet all he does is try to help us and… He should just have these powers."

"I understand, and your right." Doctor O nodded.

Ethan stared at the teacher like he was crazy. "Your agreeing with him?"

"Only with the first part Kira." Doctor O turned to look at the Yellow Ranger then looked back at Red Ranger. "Connor, I know how you feel because I felt that way before, but I want you to think about this before you do anything." Doctor O warned him.

Kira frowned. "Look I got things I want to do, but I'm here dealing."

"Good for you. I guess I'm different." Connor then left the cave, leaving the others behind.

"Whoa, and I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader." Ethan shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

The thing that brought me back to conscious was the sound of a flute being played. Groaning I slowly started to open my eyes, everything was still blurry… That is when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, and another on the side of my face.

"Easy, you took quite a smack to the head."

Smacking my lips, I winced… they were incredibly dry and felt blistered, I tried to speak but my throat and mouth felt drier than a desert. I felt something being pushed against my lips and the voice spoke to me again.

"Drink slowly, because of the cold I had to keep you close to the fire."

Despite my urge to guzzle the water I did as I was told and drank slowly, taking in small sips. When I felt my thirst quenched, I groaned and slowly shook my head my vision becoming clear. It was late… Really late. There was as the voice told me a roaring fire close by, it's heat was very welcoming against the chill of the night. Looking around I could see a small tent nearby and a some… Well it looked like a mortar and pestle with some grounded-up paste inside.

"Good to see your fully awake, how do you feel?" Looking toward the voice I froze slightly… Now I knew why I recognized the flute, kneeling in front of me was a brown-haired man with gray bangs. He had a goatee and he wore a dark clothing that was suited for traveling through the wilderness…. Merrick Baliton… The Lunar Wolf Ranger or I guess former Ranger now. Then that means…. Looking around I tried to find any trace of his traveling companion the Wolf Duke Org Zen-Aku.

"Kid, can you hear me?" Merrick tried to get my attention by snapping his fingers.

Grunting I gave up my search and looked at the former Ranger. "Uh, yeah…"

Breathing a sigh of relief Merrick smiled slightly. "Good to know, I thought that bump to your head, was worse then I thought."

"No, I'm fine… I think." Grunting I slowly sat up with some help from Merrick.

"Take it easy, your still injured." Merrick warned me, slowly he re-adjusted me, so I was sitting up against a stump of a tree. "Now, can you tell me your name?"

Nodding I slowly took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm Magnus Maverick"

"Merrick Baliton." He said introducing himself.

"Good to meet one of my rescuers." I said with a small smile. "Where's your friend?"

Merrick had a good poker voice, because he didn't react at all. "What friend? It's just you and me here."

"No, it isn't." I said looking at the older man. "I know who he is, so it's okay. Zen-Aku can you please come out?"

From out of the darkness two yellow orbs appeared and stepping into the light of the fire was Zen-Aku… Now in the show he looked badass and here in real life? Even cooler. Staring at me the Org didn't move but I could tell he was thinking about something. After a few seconds he looks at Merrick. "I told you there was no need to hide."

"It was better to be safer than sorry my friend." Merrick replied turning his gaze to the creature he had been bonded too for over three thousand years.

"He is an Outsider. There was nothing to be cautious of, they possess knowledge no normal human should have." Zen-Aku turned his focus back on me.

Slowly I nodded. "He's right Merrick, I'm not from around here."

"Neither am I." Merrick smiled slightly.

Chuckling I winced in pain. "Ow…"

"Be careful." The older man cautioned. "Your body is still healing, your lucky the injuries weren't too serious."

"Thanks for that by the way… For saving me, both of you." I said nodding my thanks at the Duke Org, who nodded back.

Merrick however frowned. "Yes, speaking of that, what were those things and why were they fighting you."

"That… Is a long story, suffice to say those creatures are called Tyrannodrones, that woman is called Elsa. They are servants of a guy called Mesogog, the enemies of the newest Power Rangers." I said watching Merrick's face, to his credit he just accepted what I had to say.

"That would make you…?" He started to ask but I shook my head.

"No, I'm just a- "Frowning I seriously thought over what I was to the Rangers. Was I really their friend? I don't know. Can you really be someone's friend if you are lying to them constantly about who you are? "-I guess a friend. I was there when they received their powers and I have been trying to help them."

"I see." Merrick nodded. "Guilty by association."

Sighing I looked at the fire. "Yeah."

"What's wrong Magnus?" Merrick asked sitting down on the ground. "There's something bothering you."

Keeping my gaze on the fire I slowly thought over telling Merrick finally I decided to trust the Ranger and Org. They saved my life after all. I began to tell them what had happened, not just the thing with Connor but everything, including how I arrived here. After finishing my tale, Merrick was silent while Zen-Aku just stared forward just past me. After a few minutes Merrick began to speak.

"Magnus, I understand how you feel." Merrick folded his hands together and rested his chin on his fingers. "Things are so different and alien to you, and some things are familiar." Staring at the fire the former Ranger nodded. "Your friends, your loved ones they are all gone. You are utterly alone. So, you isolate yourself in some way, either physically or emotionally. Even after you gain new friends, no one understands truly."

"You are a lone wolf." Zen-Aku nodded. "A trait we share."

Looking down I stared at my hands. "I lied to them, and because I was so focused on not changing anything, I forced them to become Rangers. Sure, in the end it will only help them…."

"It was much easier for you to deal with these things, when they were characters on a screen." Zen-Aku summarized for me as he stared at me, his yellow eyes glowing softly. "Now that you became close to them, you find it harder to keep up the mentally of keeping things as they were supposed to be."

Merrick gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Instead of doing what you have been, consider just living life. Be honest with your friends, trust them with the truth."

"I want to Merrick, really… A part of me wants to be honest, but my mere presence could change everything." Staring at the brown-haired man I sighed and shook my head. "My actions could lead to them, getting seriously hurt or killed. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

Zen-Aku turned his head slightly. "Then leave."

Merrick sharply turned on the Duke Org. "Zen-Aku- "

"If he is that worried, it would be better to leave. You could travel with us, we can take care of ourselves, and you would not need to lie." Zen-Aku suggested as he stood up to his feet and walked over to the tent and picked something up. Coming closer the Wolf Duke Org, handed me my escrima sticks. "You would be welcomed to follow us."

"Zen-Aku, he is a teenager." Merrick frowned but whether Zen-Aku knew what a teenager was or not didn't seem to matter to him.

Staring down at the escrima sticks, I seriously thought over the offer… It was tempting. Merrick is a good guy, and Zen-Aku is awesome and was my favorite Power Ranger character hero or villain, next to Tommy. Plus, with them I would be in safe hands. I really doubt Mesogog or his forces could stand against Zen-Aku and Merrick combined. Hell, even the Wolf Duke Org would be enough. Slowly turning my sticks over I stopped looking at the Dino Thunder symbol…. Some part of me wanted to leave, it would be easy, it would make life much simpler…. It would be easy.

But it wouldn't be right.

I am here in Dino Thunder for a reason… Whatever that reason, whether it be to watch what happens, fight alongside the Rangers, or something else… I had set up a life here, I made friends with Connor, Ethan, Tommy, Haley and… Kira. I can't just abandon them…. They didn't abandon me. Tommy took me into his home, Haley gave me a job. Connor, Ethan, and Kira gave me their friendship.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly shook my head. "It's tempting Zen-Aku, very tempting… but no. I started this journey with my friends, and I need to see it through."

I swear if he could smile, Zen-Aku would be smiling right now. "You made the right choice."

Merrick smiled and nodded approvingly. "Good choice. A wolf is always stronger in a pack. Let's get you back to yours."

* * *

The former Lunar Wolf Ranger and the Wolf Duke Org quickly packed up the camp, I offered to help but they said I would slow them down. After they were done, they led the way through the woods and soon enough we found the back entrance to the Lab.

"Do you guys want to come in?" I asked looking at them both.

Merrick shook his head. "It would be better if we didn't, I am afraid we stayed here to long."

"Alright… Merrick, Zen-Aku thank you both for… Everything." Holding out my hand, I smiled as Merrick gripped it.

"Your welcome Magnus, if you ever need to get into contact with us- "Reaching into his jacket, Merrick pulled out a slip of paper and passed it to me. "-That's my cell number."

Taking it, I raised an eyebrow. "You have a cellphone?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm a traveling hermit, not dead." He chuckled before smiling. "Good luck." Turning around the former Lunar Wolf Ranger walked into the darkness of the woods.

Zen-Aku lingered for a moment before leaving. "Remember, you are not alone."

"Thank you Zen-Aku." Smiling I held my hand out to him, Zen-Aku reached out and gripped my forearm. Placing his other hand on my elbow, the Duke Org nodded firmly. Then turned around and left, following Merrick into the darkness. Sighing I slowly turned around and walked through the cave, heading straight for the Lab. As I got closer, I could hear people talking.

"Come on Doctor O, there's got to be somewhere we haven't checked." Ethan's voice was first.

"You don't think Mesogog and his goons got him, do you?" Kira's voice followed.

"It doesn't matter, if they did we'll get him back." Connor's voice is what shocked me… It was filled with worry?

I could hear Tommy's commanding tone as he spoke. "Let's not jump to conclusions, there are still some areas we haven't searched."

"Doctor O, he went missing hours ago. It's not like he is going to walk through the door or something." Kira said with concern.

Taking that as my que I walked into the lab, looking around I could see that the Rangers were still in uniform, but their helmets were off. "I don't know, stranger things have happened."

"Magnus!"

Rushing over to me the three teens began to check me over and ask questions. They were going so fast that I could barely keep track of who said what. Finally, I held my hands. "One at a time, one at a time."

"Dude, what happened to you? You look like you went ten rounds with an angry gorilla." Ethan said pointing at some of the bandages on my head.

Frowning I shook my head. "After my blow up, I went for a walk in the woods, and I was jumped by Elsa and some Tyrannodrones."

"How'd you get away?" Connor asked looking at me.

"I didn't." I said shaking my head looking down. "A Tyrannodrone smacked me in the ribs and knocked me into a tree. I was on the verge of blacking out, but I was saved by a passing pair of lone wolves."

Kira raised an eyebrow a smirk. "Did they bandage you up too?"

"Yeah, they did." Smiling I nodded.

Tommy who was listening to all of this shook his head with a knowing look. "It doesn't matter, he's back safe and sound."

"Yeah… Sorry for being a pain and worrying you guys." I said rubbing the back of my head wincing slightly.

Connor looked around and stared at me. "Magnus, I wanted to say- "

"Forget it Connor." I said waving it off. "Water under the bridge."

The Red Ranger shook his head. "No, it isn't I did something that I regret. We're friend's bro. I lashed out at you, without thinking, or even knowing about your family situation."

"I kind of told him, after you stormed off." Kira admitted with a nervous smile.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah man we had no idea, I don't know how you deal with it."

"One day at a time." I muttered and shook my head. "One day at a time."

"Well we are here if you want to talk." Connor said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Looking around I nodded. "Thanks, you guys."

* * *

After that, everyone did go home, and Tommy and I did talk about my run in with Merrick and Zen-Aku. We all discussed what the pair had spoken to me about, and my choice to stay.

"You made the right choice Magnus." The older man said crossing his arms. "I'm proud of you."

Smiling I looked down and scratched my cheek. "Thanks… It doesn't mean things will be easy though… And I don't know when I am going to tell them everything but… I will when the time is right."

"Only you can know when that is." Tommy nodded in approval.

"Yeah… I have a lot to think about." Crossing my arms in thought I sighed. "Tommy, I have a serious question. Do you think, it's possible for me to be a Ranger?"

The veteran Ranger stared at me with a serious look on his face. "Yes, I do. I don't know how many Dino Gems are out there, but I do know that you would be a good choice for one."

"What if there aren't any? Just humor me here." I said holding up a hand. "Is there any way for me to become a Ranger? Say like a leftover power, here?"

Frowning Tommy shook his head. "There is no stable power source, here that would be safe."

Sighing I lowered my head. "Thanks Tommy, anyway I better get to bed. I have school tomorrow… Oh and don't forget about Kira's performance afterschool."

"I won't, good night Magnus."

* * *

The next day afterschool we all were hanging out at Cyberspace, Kira and her band were setting up, while Ethan and I were just talking. Well Ethan was talking, I was busy watching Trent and Kira interact… God damn it we are just friends, stupid mind!

"Yo, earth to spaceman?"

Shaking my head, I turned my attention to Ethan who was staring at me with a smirk. "What?"

Grinning the Blue Ranger looked at me than back to Kira. "You like her, don't you?"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"You do." Ethan's grin never left his face as he nodded. "Just ask her out."

Sighing I shook my head. "No."

"Why not dude? You like her, so just get it over with." Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"It's that simple Ethan. We're friends, what if I ask her out and she says no? It would be awkward. On top of that, what if she says yes and it doesn't work?" Raising an eyebrow, I stared at Ethan, hopping he considered those options. "Plus, you saw the way she reacted when seeing Trent."

Ethan didn't seem convinced. "Magnus, who cares? I bet you she would say yes. If you don't remember, you did keep her from getting kidnaped. I hear girls like that sort of thing." Ethan grinned at me and slowly nudged me. "When we thought you were gone, Kira was out there the longest and she wore her Raptor down looking for you."

I… Okay that I didn't know that… I…Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I… Wow, really?"

"Yep. Now go ask her out."

Sighing I shook my head. "I'll think about it okay."

"Not good enough man. Either do it, or I will tell her you like her." Ethan smirked at me.

Frowning I glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"Only one way to find out." Ethan laughed…. You are an evil person Ethan.

Rolling my eyes, I pointed in the direction of the door. "Look who came in." As Connor walked in through the door, standing up we both walked over to the jock. "Hey man."

"Hey." Connor greeted.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Ethan admitted.

Raising a hand, I grinned. "I did, if you were wondering."

"Why not? We're partners in crime fighting right?" Connor said placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Ethan looked him up and down. "Are we?"

"Yeah, we are." Connor nodded with a smile.

Patting his back, I smiled. "Good choice man."

Ethan wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulder and started to walk to the bar. "Hey, what ever happened with the Wave?"

"I had to make a choice, that little girl the other day made me realize. There's nothing more important than what we're doing." We all took a seat at the bar and Connor turned to look at me. "You were right dude, sometimes for the greater good, we have to give up something."

"Hey Connor. Sorry you didn't make the team." Walking up to us, Haley was carrying three bottles of what I was going to assume is soda or something.

"Uh… Yeah." Connor was a little shocked that Haley heard.

Smiling Haley placed the bottles in front of us. "These are on the house."

Watching her walk away Connor shook his head. "How does she do that?"

"Haley knows all man." Ethan grinned before he shook his head. "I am sorry too man."

Nodding I took a sip from my drink. "Me too dude."

"Yeah… You know, I'd still would've chosen you guys, right?" Connor asked us both.

Smiling Ethan nodded. "Yeah we know."

"Thanks guys." Turning around we looked at Haley who was on the stage next to Kira. "Tonight, we've got something really special for you- "Haley gently patted Kira's arm. "A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford." As the owner stepped off the stage we all began to clap our hands and cheer for the musician.

"And it goes like this. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't tell you why, but I can't stop thinking about you, baby. Oh yeah. Don't you think it's time, I walked around every word you're saying? Oh, yeah. I'm trying hard to figure out tell me what it's all about. Because I don't want to freak you out, freak you out, freak you out- "

Listening to Kira I was feeling very confused. Especially since she was looking in our general direction, maybe she's just staring at us because we are her friends? Or she could be looking at Trent, he is behind me. Feeling someone nudge me I looked at Ethan who had a grin on his face. Oh, come on let this go man. Shaking my head, I smiled at Kira and kept jamming to her tunes. Though for the strangest reason, I feel like I was forgetting something important.

"Hey wait isn't Doctor O supposed to be here?"

Oh crap.


	6. Legacy of Power & Back in Black

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter and boy it will be fun sort of. Now I combine both Legacy of Power and Back in Black but this chapter won't be very action heavy. Though next chapter will have tons of action in it, which should be cool. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot, and helps keeping the stories going. Same to my reviewers I love hearing back from you guys and talking with you all. So thank you. Now onto the reviews** **Merendinoemiliano I am glad you liked their appearance, since they are going where ever the wind takes them. I thought, hey why not have them show up? Zen-Aku was always my favorite villain, he just kicked the Ranger's butts on his own with no problem. As for RJ showing up, who knows it's possible. I love writing Ranger cameo's like that, as for Krogag showing up in a dream? Also very possible. Blank Core Devil I figured you would. A lot of people love Merrick and Zen-Aku and I am no exception. Dguice Hey thanks and glad you liked the chapter. Well wait and see what happens here. There is something that happens... It's pretty gruesome. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

With everything that was going on, I can't believe I forgot about Tommy getting kidnapped… Crap this isn't good… Yeah, he doesn't stay that way long, but this isn't just a show anymore. It's real and that means, Mesogog could be mentally attacking the greatest Ranger of all time. I couldn't enjoy the rest of Kira's show, which was incredibly sad, but she is amazing. Her singing, her musical talent, the lyrics to her songs. They were all great-God damn it! I need to focus on what's important, finding a way to get Tommy out of that lab now… How would I let them know… Wait they know that he is my guardian… Yeah, I found that last night, not long after they left for the night. Tommy told them, mostly because he had no choice, since they kept asking where I lived so they could find me.

Were they a little shocked to find out that I lived there? Yeah, but at least they understood why I didn't say anything. So that is one bombshell that I avoided. Now how to tell them that I come from another universe? Only time will tell. Kira's show went for a while but when it was over everyone in Cyberspace swarmed the Yellow Ranger and began to congratulate her and tell her what a great job she and her band had done.

So, I decided to hang back. I needed to think of a plan. I would tell Haley and get started on that search, maybe when I got a ride back to the house, I could call the others and have them watch Tommy's video and then search for the backdoor entrance. Yeah, that works… Though… I need to go with them. I knew my way around the lab and how to get to where Tommy was… Yet with my injuries I am more of a liability then anything… What to do… Come on Magnus think, here had to be something I could do…My planning was interrupted as Kira came into view, pushing my thoughts to the back of my head I smiled as she leaned against the bar right next to me.

"Hey, what'd you think of the show?" She asked staring up at me.

"I thought it was great, you and your band did an amazing job." Smiling at the blonde I gave her a thumbs up.

Smiling back Kira put her hands into her pockets. "So, Ethan told me something interesting."

Freezing, I turned my head to the side. "R-really what would that be?"

"He said that you had a secret, and if I wanted to find out I had to ask you." Kira shrugged and gently nudged my shoulder. "Any truth to that?"

Oh, if you only knew Kira. Though I know what one he is talking about, damn it Ethan if I could punch you without the knowledge that you could kick my ass with Ranger power, I would. "Maybe, but then again, I wouldn't be nearly as interesting if I didn't have some mystery to me." I said with a large grin.

Laughing Kira shook her head. "Weirdo."

"Of course, I am." Chuckling I hopefully avoided the topic… Unless Ethan tells her… Or told her… Now hopefully I can think of a way to speed things up and get Tommy-

"Magnus, after I am done packing up want to grab something to eat, as friends I mean? Connor and Ethan have to take off, and Trent had to go home." The Yellow Ranger asked, stumbling a little.

God damn it… "Sure, I'd love too." Nodding I swear Kira's face lit up, but she quickly hid it…. Wait was Ethan, right? Holy crap he could be…. Looking at the Blue Ranger he gave me two thumbs up and a large grin.

"C-cool." Kira nodded brushed a strand behind her ear and took off to go pack up her stuff.

Watching Kira go I breathed out a sigh of relief… So, I have a date that's not a date with Kira… Wait… Why did some of this feel familiar? Let's see… A Ranger the cute one to be more specific, likes the new guy who moved to town not that long. He is good with martial arts… The bad guys want him for some reason…. Oh lord don't tell me I'm the new Tommy? Great that means I somehow become an evil Ranger. Almost destroy everyone, get freed, fight the bad guys, lose the powers and get even stronger ones.

Trent is the Tommy of this season, not me… Gah this hurts my head! Seriously I don't want any of this happen. If that happens I am going to beat my head into the wall, until there is nothing left… Seriously, I don't want to become a Ranger like that! Can't I just find a Dino Gem? Seriously, that would be much easier.

"So, I heard you have a date with Kira." Connor had walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder with a smirk.

Ethan came up to me nodding his head looking pleased with himself. "That's right and thanks to yours truly."

"It's not a date, we're just going to get some foods as a friends." I rolled my eyes, despite the fact I was blushing.

Connor shook his head. "Whatever dude, just treat her well or else." The Red Ranger said acting like a big brother, though he did give me a friendly smile.

"Lay off, Magnus will treat her right." Ethan said vouching for me.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but it's just two friends grabbing dinner, Trent had to go home, and she said you two were taking off." Both Rangers looked confused before grinning at me.

"I don't know about Connor, but I don't have to take off." Ethan shrugged with an excited grin. "Super Space Monkeys just got an update, they added this new level with a giant mutant lizard queen."

Connor gave Ethan a look and shook his head. "You're such a dork, but I just met this hot chick and we're going to be here for a while."

Both Rangers had large smirks on their faces. "So, it's a date." They said at the same time.

"It's not a date guys, seriously." Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Haley walked up to me and patted my shoulder with a grin. "Heard you had a date with Kira, good job."

"I… Oh forget it… Haley can I speak to you a moment." I asked my mind snapping back to the real problem ahead.

"Sure." My red-headed boss said.

"Excuse us guys, work related stuff." Grinning for a moment I walked away from the other guys with Haley following me. Looking around to make sure no one was watching or listening I began to whisper. "Hayley whatever you do, don't react okay. Just pretend we're talking about work."

Frowning for a moment the older woman nodded. "What's going on Magnus? Does this have to do with Tommy not being here?"

Slowly nodding I sighed. "Yeah, remember that Morpher you built for him?"

"Yes, but what does- "Haley started to say but stopped. "Mesogog took him, didn't he?"

"Mhm, can you start running a trace for the Invisiportals? Also, are the Raptor Cycles ready?"

Haley nodded her head with a small frown. "Yes, to both, and what about the others? When did they find out originally?"

"They're supposed to discover it on Monday afterschool and learn about Tommy's legacy as a Ranger. Then they see the history of the other teams." Looking around I could see Kira was still busy packing up with her band, Ethan was still playing his game, and Connor is talking up some girl. "I'm going to speed up the process and tell them tonight. That way we can get him soon."

Frowning Haley nodded. "Alright, but the scan even with the computers at the Lab will take a while. Mesogog's systems are hard to get into. Especially after he updated them."

"Updated them? What do you mean, did you have access to them before? That begs a better question, how did you know the things you knew about Mesogog's island fortress? Sure Tommy, could have told you but from the way you spoke about it in the show and the way things played out- "Frowning my eyes went wide as a thought crossed my mind. "You… You were with Tommy since the beginning. Ever since he started this project… You didn't just build the Morphers or the weapons. You helped Tommy and Mercer, didn't?"

"Afraid so." Haley nodded a grim look on her face. "Let me guess, that little fact wasn't in the show."

Shaking my head in shock I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "No, though some people thought so, and it makes sense. Who else could have made the Zords? Tommy's good, and Mercer had the money, but you were the genius behind it all. Tommy knows dinosaurs but a rocket scientist he ain't."

"Yes, I was. I wasn't on the island the day of the attack, but Tommy told me what happened." Crossing her arms Haley sighed and shook her head a thoughtful look on her face. "It's part of the reason why I set up shop here."

Closing my eyes for a moment I nodded. "I understand. Haley is there any way possible for me to get in with the Rangers? In the show Kira knew the way because she was taken, but- "

"Since you changed that, things are different now." The red-head thought over it a minute. "You can direct them from the Lab, that would be your best bet. I know you want to help, but until your fully healed it's best if you leave this to them."

Nodding I knew that would be the best option we had, but I wanted to help. No, I needed to help, if I hadn't forgotten about Tommy getting taken… "Right, Haley does Mesogog have your notes on the BioZords and how to make his own? Or how to make Morphers and Ranger powers? Or even the Morphing Grid?"

"Yes, but the data is sealed. I had collaborated with another tech genius, together we sealed off the information." The red-head shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

Frowning for a moment I shook my head, I think he does have access to that information, seeing how the White Ranger Morpher existed already. Just needed to know, that begs the question, why did he have a Morpher ready? Plot convenience? Maybe he was planning on becoming a Ranger himself? Eh think on it later. "It's nothing right now. Just thinking, anyway- "

"Ready to go?" Kira walked up to the two of us and looked between us with a questioning look. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just work-related stuff." I shrugged, which was true, this is related to Ranger work but that can be kept between Haley and me for now. "But yeah, I'm ready. Haley I'll see you tomorrow."

The red-head nodded and despite the grim topic of Tommy being taken, along with the Ranger stuff she smiled. "Alright and you two have fun on your date."

"It's not a date!" Kira and I both said at the same time, freezing we, both looked at each other with a blush. Looking away quickly, Haley just laughed and waved at us both telling us both to have fun. Shaking my head, I smiled a little nervously at Kira, who returned the smile though she seemed just as nervous as me.

"So… Where would you like to go?" I asked.

Kira brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anywhere is good, though I am really craving a burger."

"I think I know just the place."

* * *

Kira and I both headed to a little burger place not far from Cyberspace, we both had a lot of fun. Not date fun! Just friend fun, I think. After eating, we both hung out for a couple of hours just walking around and talking, we both ended up back at Haley's Cyberspace, that is where Kira's mom met us both, and took the Yellow Ranger home. Saying our goodbyes and declining the offer of a ride I left and headed inside. Looking around I knew that Ethan was still around, playing his weird game, Connor was no where to be seen. I guess he either went home or struck out with that girl he was talking to earlier. It seemed like there was only a few people inside, which meant I could continue my conversation with Haley. Now where is she-OH wait never mind, sitting at the bar, with a laptop.

Joining my boss, I took the seat next to her and nodded. "Any luck so far?" I asked.

"None, yet." She sighed in frustration. "I am connected to the main scanners in the Lab, but Mesogog's firewall has improved."

"You'll get it. Listen I'll need a ride back the house, Kira offered but I thought I'd check in with you first." Looking around I sighed in relief as Ethan hadn't seen me yet, since he was still absorbed in his game.

"Thanks, but this isn't as easy as it looks. If you hadn't said anything, I most likely would have started looking tomorrow, when I checked the cameras." The red-head shook her head closed her laptop. "So, how was your date with Kira?" Haley asked with a grin.

Rolling my eyes and I sighed. "It was fine, but it wasn't a date- "

"Yes, it was." Haley chuckled and shook her head. "I swear you two are so stubborn, just admit you like each other and get it over with."

"First, off we're friends. Second, she likes Trent, given the fact she was star struck when she saw him. Plus, they got close really quick from what I saw." Shaking my head, I leaned back with a grunt, touching my side I grit my teeth slightly. "Anyway, can we talk about something else. Please?"

Haley shook her head but agreed. "Fine, but we don't close for a while. So, you'll have to wait."

"That's fine." Getting off my stool I looked away and found an unoccupied couch and sat down. Now we wait for a while.

A while, can mean anything really, in this context it meant a couple of hours. Luckily, I passed the time by using one the computers Haley had set up. I was mostly looking up the different cities and seeing how far off other Ranger teams were from us. Luckily for me all the teams that are on earth were all based in California. Which worked out for me… The closest ones to us, were the Ninja Storm Rangers in Blue Bay Harbor. It would explain how Mesogog knew about Lothor, and how Connor's twin brother could go to the ninja school. Hell, it was almost Reefside's sister city.

The next closest is Silver Hills, the farthest one from us is Mariner Bay, somewhere in the middle is Angel Grove. Turtle Cove was further along the coast. So that would explain how they could get all the Rangers together in such a short amount of time for Forever Red. Nodding I closed the browser when I noticed Haley starting to close.

Helping my boss close for the night I saw that Ethan was still here playing his game, well hate to break it to him but he must go. Getting the Blue Ranger to quit playing, wasn't easy but I got it done. Though I did have to put up with his questions, and quips about me and Kira. Haley came to my rescue and made him help us close, with Ethan helping we finished in record time. After saying goodbye and making sure he didn't need a ride, Haley then drove me to the house and we both decided that it would be better for her to stay and that way we can let the Rangers know what is going on from the get go and so she didn't have to waste the gas.

Walking into the Lab I went straight for Tommy's computer and brought up the communication device, luckily Haley showed me what to do in that regard. "Hey guys, we got a problem here."

" _Magnus? I know it's the weekend but what is going on? Where's Doctor O?"_ Connor's voice came through the computer.

" _Yeah, dude what's up? Is there a monster attack or something?"_ Ethan asked.

" _Is everything okay?"_ Kira sounded a little worried. _"Does this have to do with Doctor O not being at my show?"_

"Doctor O is missing."

* * *

To say my friends were shocked was an understatement, they all agreed to cover over as soon as possible. If they could get away. Luckily, they were able to get here within thirty minutes or so. Connor had apparently picked them all up. Once they got here, they all received another shock.

"Haley what are doing here?" Ethan stopped seeing the woman that ran his favorite hang out spot.

"This is supposed to be a secret." Connor stared at me, asking me why I let someone in here.

Kira, somewhat nodded. "I think a better question is, what does Haley know about all of this?" Well, Kira always was the smarter out of the two others when it came to deductive reasoning.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble, and that you three are the only ones that could help him." Haley said looking at the three Rangers. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the Morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist he ain't." Ha! I love it, she's using the same line Tommy and I both have used. Must be a running joke by now.

"And let me guess, you are?" Connor said with some skepticism.

"Among other things." Hayley admitted with a nod.

Kira looked at the others. "Okay so you know who we are. You know what we are, do know where Doctor Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Before leaving, Haley grabbed the disk that had the security footage of Tommy being taken. Haley moved the computer and put the disk in and played the video. It showed Tommy being taken by the Tyrannodrones. "This is a surveillance tape from a few hours ago, just as your band started to play Kira."

Connor frowned. "Why would Mesogog want Doctor O? He's just a high-school science teacher… Right?"

"You may want to watch this." Haley pressed a button on the computer and brought up the video diary and history of the current Power Rangers.

" _I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life. -"_

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn." Connor said, but he will change his tune. In three, two one….

" _-My history… As a Power Ranger."_

* * *

To say the Dino Thunder Rangers were shocked would be an understatement. Though we did stop the video from time to time. For example, right after Tommy became the White Ranger.

"Why'd you stop it?" Kira asked looking at Ethan.

"Yeah, it was starting to get even more interesting." I said looking at the Blue Ranger.

"Because I'm so buggin' I can't even deal." Ethan looked like he couldn't even process the information.

Connor nodded in agreement. "Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger."

"Not the oldest, just the best." Haley said with a smile.

"Why didn't he just Morph when the Tyrannodrones showed up? I mean, he's a Power Ranger." Connor asked in confusion… To be honest I was curious about that myself, Tommy still had the Red Zeo Ranger Powers. At least he did in Forever Red… You know how did some of the former Rangers get their powers back? That is what I want to know. Sure, some great force could restore them, but some powers weren't ever destroyed… This is confusing.

"Not anymore." Hayley said starting the video up again.

* * *

We stopped again once we got through Turbo.

"After that, Tommy went to college where he met yours truly, but when he discovered the Dino Gems. He knew could never escape the Power for long." Haley looked up at the rest of, explaining how she got involved in this whole thing. Though not explaining everything, but I don't have any room to talk.

"Seeing as how I don't want this to be the end of the line. Where are on the subject on finding Doctor O?" Ethan asked pointing at the tech genius in the desk chair.

Kira who had a thoughtful look her face brightened up. "Hey, I just thought of something. What about Invisiportals? They're all over the city. If we could find one, we could get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing, since I discovered Tommy missing. Unfortunately, I need a while." Haley cringed slightly.

Sighing I nodded my head. "I wish we had a way of speeding up the process…" I muttered rubbing my chin in thought. Maybe get into contact with Cam, or one of the tech genius's out there in the world.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Connor asked.

Haley began to type at the computer. "Here. Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

* * *

We continued through the Ranger history, stopping occasionally again. Everyone making their own comments, about the Ranger teams. Though when Haley mentioned that some Rangers didn't have their powers anymore, that is true. A lot still did. Eric and Wes of the Time Force Rangers still had powers, as did the Lightspeed Rescue. Adam still had his broken Morpher and Power Coin. The Space Rangers, Alien Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers all had their powers…. Wait Justin still had the Blue Turbo powers, right? Tommy is in contact with all of them… Or some at least. I had contact with Merrick and Zen-Aku, maybe I should call them.

Shaking my head, I wandered off into the lab, and began to search through things. I wasn't really sure what I was looking for but with everyone distracted by the Ranger history, I figured I could try to find something to help. Tommy had the Zeo Powers for Forever Red. That means their powers had to be active still. I don't think the Morpher would work for me but who knows…. Random thought… Tommy during the Legendary Battle, used Saba to rescue a kid, and then he later appeared as the Green Dragon Ranger… I'm not sure what restored the White Ranger powers but for the Green ones… Of course!

Tommy's clone. He had the Power Coin for the Green Ranger powers… If that existed still… and it worked… Just maybe he took the coin from his clone or the clone kept it. Then Tommy just recovered it at a later time… What if he got it before all this happened, just so he could keep it safe? Then maybe it would be here… But where?

"Whoa ninjas are real! I knew it!" Ethan's voice reached my ears.

Biting my lip, I quickly joined the others. Luckily my absence wasn't noticed, thank goodness for small favors. "Ninjas were always real, and really those aren't ninjas. Just some Naruto knock offs."

"You read manga?" Kira asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah… but wait…How do you know what manga is?" I asked with a large grin spreading across my face, my god. Did Kira like the great artform known as manga and anime? Maybe she's a Death Note fan. She seems like she would be, but questions for later.

"I'll plead the fifth on that one." Kira rolled her eyes.

"Wow, and you guys call me a geek." Ethan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys check this out. My twin brother taught me some of his ninja moves." Connor patted Ethan on the back and everyone backed up, giving the Red Ranger some room. Hopefully if this works out, it will not only jolt something loose but speed up the process. "Check it out." The Red Ranger began to punch the air but the moment he attempted a spin kick, he hit the computer. Causing sparks to fly.

"Whoa!"

"Oh, please tell me that did not just happen. I think we just lost our best chance of finding Tommy." Haley said freaking out… Come on stupid luck work… Connor I hope your legs are like the Fonz's arms, where he can just fix things by hitting it with his elbow.

Rubbing the back of his head, Connor stared at the screen, as Haley tried to fix the problem. "Anything?"

"Got it!" Haley said with a grin on her face.

"Hell yes!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Good old dumb luck.

Ethan placed a hand on his head. "We are so lucky you're a genius."

"Even geniuses need help sometimes. That little jolt must've done something to the wiring, cause I'm getting something." Haley grinned and looked around at all of us. "We almost got a lock on a portal."

However, before we could go any further, Tommy appeared on the screen. _"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me- "_ An image of the appeared on the screen of Connor, Ethan and Kira in their uniform with their civilian picture above them, but there was something different… There is a picture of me on there as well. No Ranger power under me… but still why did he put me here? Must because of my knowledge. _"These four are charged with protecting the planet."_

"It's us." Kira said in shock.

" _You're in good hands."_

Connor nodded his head. "He really trusts us."

"He does." Haley smiled up at all of us.

"We have to save him. We owe it to him." Ethan looked at us looking for confirmation.

Kira nodded in agreement. "The whole world owes him."

"Yeah, it does. Kind of weird I'm on there, though." Hell, the world owes all Rangers everywhere. The galaxy as well.

The computer began to beep. "It worked! I've got a lock on an Invisiportal."

"Time to go save a teacher." Connor said looking at the others, and they began to leave.

"Wait you have to reach a speed of five hundred thirty-six miles per hour upon entry. Otherwise, you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." Haley warned them… You know, this was never really explained well in the show, because other characters could use the portals without problems. Bad guys, and good guys, hell even normal people could just wander into them…. I know the show did it, so they could introduce the cycles… but here? Wait this is the back entrance so of course it would be protected. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Turning around the three Rangers stared at Haley in shock.

"You know, it might be helpful to have this kind of information in advance." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Never, fear I have something for just such an occasion." Turning around to face the computer, the resident tech genius pressed a button on the computer and a wall began to open. Revealing the Raptor Cycles.

"Sweet." Ethan said staring at the bikes with a grin.

"Amazing." Kira was in awe of the bikes.

Looking at them myself I nodded in approval. "Really awesome, you've out done yourself Haley…Makes me want one now."

Connor began to grin. "Which one's mine?"

"Huh?" Ethan looked at him confused.

"I'm kidding." Connor hastily said.

"Oh, you so weren't kidding." Ethan shook his head with a grin.

Patting the Red Ranger on the back I shook my head. "Don't worry we all had trouble learning colors… Well our problems ended at three, so… I don't know what excuse to make for you."

"Shut up." Connor rolled his eyes, while gave me a high-five.

Haley stood from her chair and walked over and began to introduce the Rangers to their new vehicles. "These are your new Raptor Cycles. They should have you to the portal coordinates, in approximately. Ninety-two point seventy-five seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira asked raising her eyebrows.

"Use your gems to activate the hyperdrive, then head straight to the portal to Mesogog's island fortress." Haley nodded at the Rangers.

Connor froze at that. "Wait, did you just say, 'island fortress'?"

"Yes, why?" Haley frowned not understanding the question.

"Well…" Connor looked reluctant to even say he was afraid of water. "Islands… they're surrounded by water."

"Usually." Haley replied not getting his point…. Which is weird she is a genius.

Ethan figured it out and shook his head with a smirk. "No… you can't swim?"

"I didn't say that!" Connor suddenly became defensive.

Deciding to step in I placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Mock him later, focus on the task at hand. Connor when you get back, swimming lessons for you bud."

Hayley nodded, glad someone was keeping perspective here. "The Invisiportal will take you directly to the island. You'll never have to get wet."

"You can't swim." Ethan shook his head chuckling placing a hand on Connor's shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, the jock sighed. "Whatever dude, you guys ready?"

"Wait." Kira said looking at the others. "We don't know what's in there or where Doctor O is being held. The only one who would be is- "All three turned to look at me. "You."

"Kira, I hate to break it to you, but Magnus isn't really in fighting condition." Ethan stared at the blonde.

Connor nodded. "Magnus will only slow us down, no offensive man."

"None taken." I said holding up a hand. "Though, I can direct you through here, if that is doable?" Nodding the others quickly morphed and took their cycles out. Sighing I shook my head and waved. "Good luck everyone." Walking back to the other side of the room, I joined Haley at the computer and cracked my neck. "Well until I either become a Ranger or learn a way to heal faster, I'm stuck on the side lines."

"It isn't to bad Magnus." Haley said as she pulled up a camera, so we had a view what was going on with the Rangers.

"Maybe, but I'm not used to being so inactive like this." Grumbling I rubbed my face…. Seriously I was almost tempted to go and get the White Dino Gem. I knew it was in a forest around here, and if we could figure out a way to make it work for good… Well maybe it would bond with me? No, I couldn't take the power from Trent…. Though could I let it turn him evil…? No, I can't do that. I'll have to help him somehow.

"Don't worry, once your healed up and I have those items you asked for, you can fight alongside the Rangers." Haley patted my back and then turned her gaze back to the computer.

Sighing I crossed my arms. "True enough."

* * *

The rescue of Tommy Oliver was a complete success, and we had a new Dino Ranger on the team and two new Zords. The only real difference, between this battle and the canon it took place at night, and we rescued him days early…Hell he was only a captive for a few hours. So, hooray! The next day we all were hanging out at Haley's, though it was a private party since the closed sign was on the door. For now, at least.

"What a night last night, new bikes, new Zords." Ethan had a large grin on his face.

Connor nodded at Ethan. "New Ranger. Well sort of new."

"Who knows maybe the next gem I'll get it." I grinned.

Tommy just chuckled and shook his head. "Who knows Magnus."

"Doctor O, are you going to tell us how you happened to have that Morpher ready?" Kira asked turning her head slightly.

"Right after you guys became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem." Tommy held up his bracelet, showing the black Dino Gem. "So, I had Haley build the a Morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?" Kira asked as Haley sat on the arm of the couch right next to her.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved, and we needed to investigate." Tommy finished explaining with a shrug.

Connor nodded in understanding. "When you were nabbed by the goon patrol. Brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay." Tommy then stood his feet. "Well I better get going."

Haley frowned. "Going? Where are you going?"

Tommy walked around the couch and placed his hands on the back of the couch, looking down at the others. "Shopping. I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there." Everyone began to laugh and shake their heads. "Well see yeah, Magnus could you come with me for a second?"

"Uh, sure." Standing to my feet I waved at the others. "See yeah guys, in a minute." Following Tommy out the door. "Listen if this is about the kidnapping thing… I'm sorry I forgot about it, but… It was also the only way for you to get the Dino Gem."

"This isn't about that Magnus." Tommy said crossing his arms looking around. "Though in your situation you made the right call."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I shook my head. "At least you're not holding a grudge."

Tommy smiled briefly. "We all make mistakes, we're only human. Listen you need to be careful, while Mesogog held me captive he wasn't just asking about the gem." Tommy's face became serious. "He was asking about you as well. I'm not sure why but he's taken an interest in you, so we need to be careful."

Nodding I rubbed my face, this is all I need… Frowning for a moment I sighed… Screw trying to keep some things to canon now. I'm going to save Trent from himself. "Right…. Tommy that reminds me of something."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I know where a Dino Gem is located, and we need to get there now."

* * *

Tommy was a little shocked that I hadn't mentioned this before, but he understood why I didn't. Together he and I headed to the location where the White Dino Gem should be hidden. After describing some the land marks that I remembered, the Black Ranger knew exactly what I was talking about. We both decided to check it out, really quick, and if there, we would get the gem then leave. If not, we would leave, just to be safe. However, when we got there…

"It's gone." I said my eyes wide as I stared at where the temple/shrine should be… It had been moved… The entire thing.

"This isn't good. Mesogog has a Dino Gem, and from what you told me. It has a mind of its own." Tommy looked around with a frown.

Nodding I crossed my arms. "No, it isn't good… But he did say it had be hidden for some time… Might be a while before we see it in action… Hence why they moved the shrine." Rubbing my chin, I shook my head with a sigh. "Great, now what are we supposed to do?"

Before Tommy could answer a Invisiportal opened and Zeltrax appeared with his sword drawn. "I am here for my revenge Oliver."

"Magnus, stay back. I'll handle him. Dino Thunder Power up!" Tommy quickly Morphed and drew the Brachio Staff. Charging into battle, the two former friends began to duke it out…. Okay this is really cool. Seeing Tommy in action in person like this. Kind of wish I had some popcorn.

Watching the fight with my arms crossed I suddenly felt something odd… like a sense of dread…Turning around I saw Elsa, along with Tyrannodrones. "Crap." Pulling my sticks free from my jacket, I grunted in pain… Still not fully healed yet.

"Take him." Elsa commanded the drones.

"Tommy, I got some problems over here!" Activating the charge in the sticks and I tried to fend off the attacks, but my swings were much slower then they should have been. However, all the Tyrannodrones were either keeping their distance or taking pot shots at me… What is going on?

"Hold on Magnus!" The Black Ranger tried to rescue me but was stopped by Zeltrax.

"Your opponent is me." The black cyborg grunted, slamming his shield into the Ranger.

Shaking his head, the Black Ranger, pushed back against Zeltrax's shield. "Leave my student alone!"

"Hmph, it's because he's your student we're taking him." Elsa rushed forward, and faster than I could blink I had the wind knocked out of me, not only that I think the crazy bitch hurt my ribs even more… God damn it! Gasping for air I felt the weird arms of the Tyrannodrones wrap around me. "We have the master's prodigy, let's go!"

"No!" The Black Ranger changed the dial on his staff. "Wind Strike!" Tommy released a massive whirlwind at Zeltrax, turning around he switched the dial again. "Earth Strike …Magnus!"

"Too late." Elsa said as I felt the weird rush of being pulled through one of the portals.

* * *

The first thing I released when I had woken up… Was PAIN! "Gah!" Screaming out, I began to pant trying to catch my breath. God damn it Elsa that fucking hurt! What is with everyone hitting me in the damn ribs? The second thing I released… I'm in Mesogog's lab… Only strapped to a chair…. You got to be kidding me! Not this shit again… Wait… No, this room is different, it was a little similar to Mesogog's main lab… Yet this one was darker… and there was fewer things in here… Even the chair was a little different…

"Good, your awake." The hissing voice of old dino brain himself, slowly stepping out of the shadows the ugly bastard looked… Pleased? Hard to tell since he has no human features or anything.

"What do you want Dino Breath?" I spat out, before gasping in pain. Shaking violently, I turned to see Elsa digging her fingers into my side.

"You should watch what you say to your master." The black-haired bitch said staring at me with a sadistic look on her face. Slowly she pulled her hand back and stared down at me smugly. "Now learn your place, you should be grateful that you get to serve Lord Mesogog."

I was about to make some quip about hair or scream out in pain again, when I just realized what she said…. Your…. Master…. Serve…? Glaring at the black-haired woman, gritting my teeth I spat at her. "Bitch."

Elsa raised her hand to slap me but was stopped by Mesogog. "Do not spoil my prize." He hissed angrily.

"Yes master." She bowed but turned her fiery gaze at me.

"My lord, I have brought what you requested." Zeltrax walked into my line of light, carrying a box. Kneeling he held it out like an offering.

"Excellent." Mesogog let out another hiss and turned his gaze to me… Looking him in the eye… I could literally see evil… This isn't the same Mesogog from the show… That one… could be… scary for kids… but this guy… He had a plan…He was darker… He was going to kill me… Or worse. "You shall be the Ranger's doom."

Shaking I stared at the box… What in the hell was in that thing…. "I won't ever… betray my friends, you might as well just get rid of me…" Yeah that's true, I would never willingly hurt my friends.

Mesogog gave me… I think his version of a smirk. It was perhaps the creepiest thing, I have ever seen…. "You will, serve me. With this Dino Gem, you'll have no choice."

Dino Gem? He can't mean the White one, can he? Oh god no, this wrong… No, no, no, no… Slowly Mesogog opened the box, a bright light began to escape from it…. Only it wasn't White…. No, it was…. Green…There was no Green Dino Gem… No, I won't accept that thing, I can't! I tried to close my fists, but Zeltrax forced my left hand opened. "No!"

"Yes." Slowly reaching into the box Mesogog pulled the dark green gem out of it's container and slammed it into my hand.

Arcs of green electricity traveled through my system, it was the most painful think I have ever experienced in my life. "GAHHHH!" Screaming in pain I tried to let the gem go but it felt like it was fused to hand. I felt like my blood was beginning to boil, my muscles felt like they were melting… and my bones started to snap. Shaking violently my body pushed against the restraints, every nerve ending in my body felt like it was, electrocuted, set on fire and frozen all at once! My eyes, nose and ears felt wet…. Like something… was pouring of it…. I tried to scream some more but it felt like my vocal cords were being torn… I tried to form thought, but… All I could think was pain…

"Master it seems the experiment failed. His body can't handle the strain."

"I told you he was just a brat."

"No. He has lasted longer than all others."

My heart, was pumping so fast that I thought it would burst…. I tried to take a breath, yet air felt like poison in my lungs…

"Master, the readings… They are off the charts… It's working the gem it's bonding to him… I don't believe it…"

"The Rangers will never expect this. Turning one of their allies into an enemy. It will kill Oliver to face his pupil."

The world… It…. growing…dimmer…. What's… Happening…I…want… to…. die… I tried to bite my tongue…. I won't…hurt... my friends...A rough pair of hands forced my mouth to stay open.

"You will not escape that way."

I heard one final sentence before I was lost to the world… One singular sentence… that filled me with dread….

"Yes, you shall be my ultimate weapon. My Hybrid Ranger."


	7. Green Lighting Part1

**Hey guys I'm back and I hope your ready for this, because we have some hard times for the Power Rangers. What will happen? Will they rescue Magnus before Mesogog can do whatever he plans? Or will they fail miserably? One way to find out, go ahead and read the chapter! Now I want thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot, same to everyone who reviews, I love hearing back from you guys. Now onto the reviewers! Blank Core Devil, Yep why not have a Green Ranger on the team? The only color missing really is pink xD. Anyway you'll find out more about the gem near the end here. As for being more advance? Well when White Thunder happens, we will see who is stronger or better. Merendinoemiliano Yep things are going down hill. That is what Magnus gets for making himself a target. Also I agree with your point that Tommy prefers to live in peace, and your right Waldo is a better ninja! Space Omnes. You'll have to wait and see, trust me it will worth the wait. Now I hope you all like this chapter and stick around for the next one. Because next chapter... Well you can guess what happens by the end of this one. See in all next time!**

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

The Dino Thunder Rangers were at a lose at what to do, after Magnus had been taken. The entire team tried to repeat their success of rescuing Tommy Oliver with Magnus Maverick, it failed. Mesogog had re-doubled his defensives to keep everyone and thing out. Despite their failure, they attempted other avenue's of reaching the island fortress. They tried using the Pterazord, but it seemed as if the island had vanished. The next plan that they had made was to simply catch a monster of Mesogog's as it tried to escape through an Invisiportal. That didn't work either, as everything was completely quite. Mesogog and neither of his two cronies caused so much as a stir.

Tommy tried a few of his other Ranger contacts to see if they could be of aid, but no one came through. The Lightspeed Rangers, who after their final battle re-built and continued to fight the good fight, were on another mission all together. The Guardians of Silver Hills, Wes and Eric attempted to get in contact with the Time Force Rangers, but no such luck. Tommy even spoke to his old friend Billy Cranston. The former Blue Ranger had told him that he and the Alien Rangers could try to be there to help, but they were facing some issues of their own. The Space Rangers were also otherwise engaged, and the Lost Galaxy Rangers were out of contact.

The current Black Dino Thunder Ranger, spoke to anyone and everyone he could but to no avail. They were effectively on their own. Tommy sadly had two important decisions to make, regarding the missing teen. One of the decisions he rather not make.

Whether or not he should open the box Magnus had given him. Staring down at the metal container, he slowly opened the case. Looking around he took the disk that Magnus had made, just in case. Tommy almost reached out and took the will Magnus had written but stopped himself, the older man shook his head. "No." Taking the box he slipped it underneath his bed. "He's still alive. He has to be."

The current mentor of the Power Rangers, left his room and went down into the Lab. Inside waiting for him, is the current team along with Haley the tech genius of group. After the first week had passed, they realized they had no other options available to rescue their friend. To pass the time, until they could find a rescue option. Everyone found different outlets to distract themselves.

Connor threw himself into practice, he always stayed longer than the other players and worked himself into the ground. Ethan allowed his love for video games consume him and spent most of his time with his face into a screen. Kira focused on her music, but the one that gave her solace didn't help her. Haley began to work and tinker with most of the current Ranger gear, while attempting to create some of the things Magnus asked her for. Once in view of the others, the teens all looked expectantly at the older Ranger.

"Doctor O, you said you had something tell us about Magnus?" Ethan the Blue Ranger asked.

Connor the Red Ranger and leader of team nodded. "Please tell me it's good news."

"It has be, Doctor O wouldn't have asked us here otherwise." Kira the Yellow Ranger said looking at her teammates. "Right Doctor O?"

"I'm afraid I don't have anymore news, but this is important." Tommy said walking past the teens, and straight to the computer. Leaning back, till he was sitting partial on the desk the veteran Ranger nodded at Haley who was sitting in the chair next to him. "It's time Haley, we have to tell them the truth."

The red-head frowned. "Are you sure? It might not be the right time."

"No time better." Tommy replied.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kira said interrupting. "Mind clueing us in?"

"Yeah, the truth about what?" Connor asked a curious look on his face.

Haley frowned for a moment but sighed. "The truth about Magnus."

"What about him? He's missing, so unless he's hiding somewhere waiting to say 'Surprise' I don't think there is much you can tell us." Ethan quipped with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, what's to tell. He's gone so unless he's dea- "Connor stopped and bit his lip and sighed.

Tommy shook his head. "No. This has to do regarding his… origins."

"Doctor O, unless you're going to tell us he is yours and Haley's secret love child, I don't think anything can shock us at this point." Kira said looking at her fellow Rangers who all nodded in agreement with her. "Unless… That's it… It would explain a lot to be honest."

"Sorry, Kira." Tommy and Haley looked very confused about that situation. "No. Magnus… Isn't from around here."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Uh no huh Doctor O, he lived in L.A. with his family until they died."

"Yes, he did but as far as we know or can guess his family is alive." Haley answered with a frown.

"How's that possible? He told us they were dead? Or are they in coma- "Kira started to say but Tommy held up a hand.

"Maybe this should explain it all." Turning around Tommy inserted the disk into the computer and motioned for everyone to come closer and watch the video. Appearing on the screen was Magnus, much like in a similar version of his own video diary.

" _Hello everyone. My name is Magnus Maverick, if your watching this… Well I'm either dead or… Well I will get back that second option."_ Rubbing the back of his head the teen looked down and sighed. _"To my friends who are watching this video, I want to say sorry ahead of time. I never wanted to lie to you all but… I had no idea how to tell you the truth."_

The teen Rangers all looked at each other in confusion. Lie? What could have Magnus have been lying about?

" _Now I do come from Los Angeles California, but not the one you know. See, where I am from it's the year 2018. Also, no Ethan I'm not a time traveler… Not exactly at least."_ Magnus said which caused the Blue Ranger's eyes to go big.

"How'd he know I say that?" Ethan asked looking around.

"Shh." Connor and Kira shushed him.

" _Anyway. Just to prove that I am."_ Reaching down Magnus pulled out a large device that had a glass or plasma screen, that was covered in what looked like a case. _"My phone is different from yours, more advance. In some ways it's a pocket computer."_ The bronze-haired teen then touched the screen and it began to glow brightly, on the screen was a picture that looked like it was Tommy's old Ranger days. It was the entire gang when Tommy was the White Tiger Ranger, and they were standing together in the command center. Only there was words underneath the screen, Magnus turned his phone around and pinched his fingers together on the screen. Turning it around he showed everyone the words. It listed various companies, including one called Saban.

" _In my world back during the nineties a tv show came out, called the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Which was based on a show in Japan called Super Sentai. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, had three seasons, and a movie. Then they had Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, ask Tommy about it sometime. He and the other Rangers were turned into children. Following that was Zeo, the Turbo movie and show followed by In Space to Lost Galaxy and all the way up to… Well you guys."_

Haley paused the video and turned to look at the other Rangers who all were in shock, they were trying to process the information that their lives were… well a children's television show.

Finally, Ethan began to laugh and clapped his hands together. "Dude, can you believe it? We're friends with an actual universe traveler, how cool is that? Plus he's from the future? Time travel and coming to a different universe? This is just awesome."

"Cool? You think it's cool that he lied to us? He knew what was going to happen and yet he let happen anyway- "Connor glared at the Blue Ranger, but Kira swatted his arm.

"Did you ever think that, just maybe he thought about all this? Think about it, I know if I was stuck in show tv show that I knew. I would try to keep things the same, so I knew what was happening." Kira said with a small frown on her face, before she turned to look at Haley and Tommy. "Doctor O, Haley you knew all this, already didn't you?"

"Wait yeah." Ethan stopped his geek out. "Did he tell you everything about what was going to happen?"

"So, you knew we would be Rangers?" Connor asked, feeling a little angry.

Tommy shook his head. "No, he was adamant about not telling me. Even on the first day of school. He refused to say anything, he just said when he ended up detention those kids would be chosen by the Dino Gems."

"He still lied to us all." Connor crossed his arms. "Was our friendship or anything real with him?"

"It's true, Magnus didn't want to lie to you guys. He knew that it would probably mean his friendship with you all would be over." Haley sighed and shook her head. "Despite the fact he knew all of you all ready, the friendship you formed was real, including anything else." Haley directed a look at Kira who looked down slightly.

Tommy nodded. "That's right, on the day you received the gems Kira, you were supposed to be taken to Mesogog's lab. Instead he risked everything to pull you out of the way and take your place. Because of that action he was put onto Mesogog's watch list."

Any anger that Connor might have felt died down… That is true, he risked his safety and willingly became a target for that mutant freak. "So, this… This is what he meant, all of it… About giving up things for the greater good…"

Kira felt guilty and thankful that Magnus had done what he did… Yet she was still blaming herself. "He really did that for me?"

"The dude acted like a hero. He isn't a Ranger and yet he did what he thought was right." Ethan nodded his head impressed.

"Yes, he did. He even had the choice to leave at one point. Remember when Elsa attacked him in the woods?" Tommy asked the Rangers who all nodded. "When he said two passing lone wolves saved him, he was speaking about the Merrick Baliton and his traveling companion. Merrick's friend knew that Magnus wasn't from here, and so he told them everything and he was offered a chance to leave, but he chose to stay."

"Wow… I can't believe it…" Connor looked at his feet and for a moment before looking up. "He's our friend, no matter what."

Ethan smiled. "Heck yeah."

Kira nodded her head. "Magnus helped us, even though it meant putting himself in danger. We should do the same for him."

Tommy and Haley smiled, if only the bronze-haired teen was here to see this. He really was worried about nothing, these three were understanding. Once they had some time to think about the situation, they could forgive him.

However, before this little heart to heart could continue, an alert appeared on the screen. Turning around Haley brought up it up and frowned. "Tyrannodrones, along with Zeltrax and Elsa, near the abandoned beach. You better go, this may be your only chance to find out what happened to Magnus be careful though it may be a trap."

All the Rangers nodded their heads. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

* * *

Rushing onto the beach the Rangers all faced down the Tyrannodrones along with Mesogog's top flunkies. "Alright Elsa, where's Magnus!?" Connor held his Thundermax Saber at them.

"Give him back or else." Kira held her Thundermax Blaser with Ethan flanking her.

Tommy already had his Brachio Staff prepared. "Whatever you have planned, let him go."

Laughing Elsa calmly kept her hand on pommel of her sword. "Magnus? Zeltrax tell me, do you know any Magnus?"

"I do not Elsa, it seems they are confused." The black cyborg said. "I do not know any Magnus."

"Oh, do you think they could be talking about the master's prodigy?" The black-haired woman asked with a smirk on her face.

Looking at her Zeltrax nodded. "I believe they do. Perhaps we should call him. He has been itching to leave the island."

"Then let's call him, shall we?" Elsa and Zeltrax began to laugh. "Come on out."

The Rangers began to look around confused, when a noise came from behind them. Turning around they're eyes went wide at the sight, kneeling on the wet sand, was Magnus. Expect he looked… different. He was wearing a long black jacket, with a green hood a dark green shirt, blue jeans and his normal sneakers. Yet that wasn't what was throwing them, the way he looked at them… It was… With indifference… it was… cold… reptilian almost.

"Magnus?" Kira slowly stepped forward lowering her blaster.

"Be careful Kira, something is off about him." Tommy warned the Yellow Ranger.

Slowly standing to his feet the bronze-haired teen turned his head to the side and smiled…. But the smile never reached his eyes. "Hi guys." Taking a step forward the teen casually began to walk around the Rangers his hands in his pockets. "You're the Dino Thunder Power Rangers, huh? I have to say. Not impressed." Clicking his tongue, he stopped walking with his back turned to them, as he faced Elsa and Zeltrax. "Are you sure these are the ones?" He asked jerking his thumb back at them.

"Magnus, I don't know what's going on but- "Connor walked forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but the moment he did Magnus spun around at inhuman speeds and jammed his elbow into the side of Connor's helmet. Dazed and confused, the other worldly teen gripped the Red Ranger's arm with both hands and tossed him past the others.

"Connor!" The others all rushed toward their friend and helped him to his feet.

"Uh… Correct me if I'm wrong but, Magnus couldn't do that before right?" Ethan said in shock.

Tommy shook his head. "No, he couldn't… I don't know what they did to him, but this is bad."

"You don't think they turned him into a monster do you Doctor O?" Kira asked doing her best not shake.

"I don't know Kira." Tommy said, staring past the teen. Whatever Mesogog did to his student he will pay. No one messes with Tommy Oliver's students.

Elsa who was still smirking crossed her arms. "Do as the Master told you and destroy them now."

Chuckling Magnus began to laugh. "Finally, a chance to have some fun." Turning to face the Rangers Magnus gripped and dropped into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

"Magnus you don't have to do this, we're your friends." Ethan said trying to reach his friend.

Connor who was now up on his feet shook his head. "I don't think he's willing to listen to reason, so let's just beat it into him."

"Don't keep me waiting." Grinning the other worldly teen, raised his eyebrows. "Come on your boring me."

Shaking Ethan nodded. "I'm with you Connor."

"Alright!" Charging together the Blue and Red Ranger let out a battle cry.

"No wait!" Kira and Tommy shouted.

"That's more like it!" Magnus cackled.

The Red and Blue Rangers both sent a spin kick toward the teen, but Magnus caught their attack. "Nice, now my turn." Pushing them back both Rangers struggled to regain their balance. Rushing forward in a black/green/bronze blur the teen sent a kick toward their chests sending them flying backwards.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

Crashing into the sand both Connor and Ethan struggled to get up.

"Magnus forgive me for this." Rushing forward Kira jumped into the air and landed behind her friend and tried to sweep his legs. Yet he wasn't standing there. "Huh? Where did he- "

"Kira behind you!"

Turning around the Yellow Ranger was caught by surprise and sent flying by an open palm strike. "Ah!" Landing on her feet, Kira shook her head in shock. "What happened… He's strong and he's fast?"

Clicking his tongue Magnus sighed. "This is so booooring! They're not even worth the trouble of fighting."

"Finish them now, it is an order." Zeltrax commanded pointing his sword at them.

"What's the matter Zeltrax, I thought you wanted take revenge on me yourself?" Tommy called out, trying to get the cyborg to call Magnus back.

The cyborg however scoffed. "I won't fall for that Oliver. It's more poetic that your student finishes you off himself."

"Doctor O?" Running up to the Black Ranger the other three looked at Magnus. "I think we need to be serious here, whatever they did to him is bad. If we don't take this seriously, we all could get hurt badly." Connor said.

Thinking over it Tommy nodded. "Your right, draw your weapons."

Connor nodded and took a stance with his staff. Tyranno Staff."

"Ptera Grips!" Kira said holding her weapons out in front of her.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan extended the blade of his weapon shield out.

Tommy took a stance with his new weapon. "Brachio Staff!"

"Finally, it gets interesting. Well since your being serious, I should too." Magnus lifted his left arm, and slowly pulled the sleeve down to reveal a black metal band with a dark green gem imbedded in it.

"A Dino Gem?" Kira said in shock.

"Wait are you telling him, Mesogog turned him into an evil Ranger?" Ethan said lowering his shield.

"This is not good." Connor braced himself.

Tommy stared at the Dino Gem. "Mesogog had another one?"

Grinning the gem turned into a Morpher, the Morpher was similar to the Tyranno Morpher that Connor used but there was some major differences. It's primary color was a dark green, with a dark gray color for the jaw. The eye of the Morpher is a blood red color, and the back was black and gray. "Green Ranger Hybrid Power." In a flash of green light, Magnus was now covered in a Ranger outfit. The entire costume was a dark green, the top of his boots were lined black, with black diamond jagged stripes going down the side of his legs, arms and torso but all lined in a blood red color. Around his waist is a gray belt with a holster holding two weapons.

The first one is a dark green blade with the head of the creature that was on his Morpher. A red jewel connected the grip to the hilt of the blade, which curved up, and the second weapon is a dagger that rested comfortably in its own pouch of the sword holster. The dagger itself had three grey extend buttons on it, with the Dino Thunder symbol resting in the center of the blade. Two gray arm bands, were around his biceps, with a dark gray shield around his chest, with the Dino Thunder symbol inside the diamond center. His helmet was designed much like theirs expect it looked more vicious looking. The teeth around the visor looked like they were in a perpetual snarl, while the visor was blood red, with the eyes above it the same.

"He looks like… Well you Doctor O, I mean as the Green Ranger." Connor said in shock

Kira nodded. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Must be Mesogog's way of mocking us." Tommy said with a frown hidden behind his helmet.

"Wait did he say Hybrid Power?" Ethan asked looking at Tommy.

"He did, but I have no idea what it means… "The veteran Ranger admitted.

Slowly drawing his sword Magnus held it in front of him, the color of the blade is gray and lined dark green. "Z Blade!" Charging forward the Green Ranger began to swing his weapon, green electricity charging up the blade.

"Watch out!" Kira jumped out of the way of the attack, as did Connor who used his staff to pole-vault himself to safety. Tommy rolled but Ethan was too slow.

Blocking with his shield, there was a brief struggle. "Your strong." Magnus said in a humorous tone.

"Magnus, come on buddy, we're your friends." Ethan struggled to keep the sword from crashing into him.

"Friends? Riiiiggghhhhtttt… Well here buddy, a present from me, to you! D-Dagger" Reaching down to his belt the Green Ranger drew his dagger, which began to glow with green energy. Slicing the blade at the ground, the energy blasted the Blue Ranger back.

"Wahh!" Flying backwards Ethan, crashed hard into the ground. Getting back up Ethan shook his head. "Fine, you asked for it." Letting out a cry he jumped into the air and jabbed forward the blade of his shield extended out. Side stepping out of the way, the Green Ranger sent a kick into Ethan's back sending him straight into the ground, getting his feet the Blue Ranger rushed forward and tried to either jab or kick but found most of his attacks blocked or simply smacked away. Finally having enough Magnus charged both of his weapons with energy, and sliced Ethan's chest. "Ahh!" Flying backwards the Blue Ranger, groaned and slowly shook his head as he DeMorphed.

Connor gripped his tightly in anger. "Friend or not your going down!" Extending his staff out Connor fired a red orb out at the Ranger,

Blocking with the Z-Blade Magnus turned his head. "Looks like I found my next victim!" Both Green and Red Rangers ran toward each other, both becoming nothing but blurs of color. Despite not being able to see the fight, the effects were clear. Sections of the beach were being torn apart by their attacks. Connor couldn't believe this, Magnus was matching his speed. Swinging his staff to the left, the teen blocked it with his sword and did a spin kick. Ducking Connor sent the Tyranno head of his staff forward, the mouth opened to take a bite out of Magnus, but he blocked it with the D-Dagger. Using the Z-Blade he sliced at the Red Ranger, the strike flipped him onto the ground. Getting back to his feet Connor rushed forward and pushed the Tyranno Staff into the ground and swung around the staff kicking the Green Ranger in the chest. Sending him stumbling back, Connor pulled the Thundermax Blaster free from his holster and fired.

Flipping out of the way Magnus landed in front of the Red Ranger and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the jock backwards.

"Grr… I've head enough of you!" Connor ran forward once again using his speed once more.

"Feeling's mutual!" Magnus charged toward the Red Ranger keeping up with his opponent, the both disappearing in a blur of color once more.

"How is this possible Doctor O?" Kira asked looking around, only being able to follow the damage caused the surrounding areas. "How could Magnus keep up with Connor's speed?"

"I don't know Kira, we don't know what he is fully capable of. If only we had way to find out- "

" _Guys, I think I have an idea."_ Haley's voice came from their Morphers.

Looking down Tommy nodded. "Go ahead Haley."

" _If you get close enough, I can run a scan through your helmets, and we can find out just what is going on."_ The tech genius told them both.

"Close enough? Are you kidding me?" Kira said in a freaked-out tone.

Tommy placed a hand on the Yellow Ranger's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll do it."

"Ah!"

Both Rangers turned their attention toward the noise, and saw that Connor and Magnus were locked in a stalemate. Though from the looks of it, only the Green Ranger wasn't struggling. Finally having enough, the Hybrid Ranger broke off the attack. "Your fast, but that is all you have going for you." Shaking his head in disappointment.

"I'll show you!" Connor swung his the Tyranno Staff, but Magnus back filled out of the way and sighed.

"Fine." Holding out his sword the blade shifted. One part of the hilt curved up and extended onto the blade itself, the second part of the hilt curved down into the grip which bent down. Reversing his grip on the dagger he placed it into a compartment that opened on blade. The dagger acted as a stock, the tip of the sword rounded out and a small hole appeared. "ZD-Blaster! Ready Fire!" Taking aim with his new rifle he fired several blasts of green energy bolts at the Red Ranger.

"Gah!" The Red Ranger was blasted back by the attack and landed on his back, DeMorphing as well.

The Green Ranger shook his head and switched his weapons back to their melee mode. "So, who's next? The pretty little Yellow Ranger? Or perhaps the old man way past his prime? Don't keep me waiting, otherwise I'll chose for myself."

"Stay back Kira, I got this." Walking forward Tommy knew he had to face his student, unlike the other Rangers who have only been training for a short time. Magnus had been training with him for months, since he came here. Holding the Brachio Staff at the ready, both teacher and pupil rushed one another trading sword blows. Swinging the Brachio Staff toward Magnus's head he blocked with the Z-Blade and sent a kick into chest. Stumbling back, the Black Ranger side stepped avoiding a two-handed sword strike. "Uh oh!" Back flipping out the way as the dagger came almost came close to hitting him.

"Well I have to admit your much better then the other two." Magnus laughed as green energy came over his weapons, slicing with this sword and then the dagger. Two waves of energy raised toward the Black Ranger.

Tommy dodging rolling out of the way of the attacks held the Brachio Staff in a defensive position. "I'm sorry for doing this but it's needed. Brachio Staff Energy Orb!" Making a circle with his weapon Tommy sliced the orb straight toward the Green Ranger.

Raising his dagger to where his mouth should be, Magnus pressed the buttons on his dagger. The diamond on his shield gave off a green glow, and that is when Tommy heard it… A familiar trumpeting sound, that he thought he would not hear again. The Energy Orb raced toward the Green Ranger only it bounced off and sent the attack back at him.

"Brachio Staff Wind Strike!" Switching modes quickly the veteran Ranger sent a whirlwind toward the attack, knocking it off into the distance behind him. "This isn't good."

Lowering his dagger Magnus turned his head. "Well this should be fun." Placing the Z-Blade into it's sheath Magnus charged forward with his dagger in a reverse grip. Tommy met the charged and swung down only to have his attacked blocked.

Now's my chance. Tommy thought to himself as he stared down at the Morpher on Magnus's left arm. "Hayley now!"

" _You got it Tommy. Just keep him locked for a bit."_

Struggling to keep the lock going, Tommy tried to reach out to the bronze-haired teen. "Come on Magnus, whatever Mesogog did to you… Fight it, this isn't who you are. Your not one of them, you're one of us. Mesogog is evil."

Pushing back slightly the teen turned his head. "I know he's evil, but I don't care he's providing me with challenges. That I can get behind!" Sending a kick into Tommy's stomach, not letting up on his attack the Green Ranger raced forward doing a spin kick. Ducking underneath the attack the Black Ranger sent a side kick into the Green Ranger who flew back slightly. The veteran Ranger ran toward Magnus and jumped into the air, descending the Black Ranger punched the helmeted face of opponent. Knocking him to the ground.

"Stand down Magnus, I don't want to hurt you." Tommy said staring down at his student.

Laughing the Green Ranger turned himself over and scooted backwards and flipped to his feet. "Funny, because I want to hurt you!" Rushing forward, Magnus sent two consecutive punches toward Tommy, and a spin kick. Which caught the veteran Ranger off guard and knocked him back into the ground, DeMorphing him as well. Clicking his tongue, the Green Ranger bent down and flicked Tommy's head. "Being a Ranger is a young man's game. You were better off on the sidelines."

Slowly turning around the Green Ranger punched his fist into his open hand. "Now then Yellow Ranger, your next."

Kira, looked around unsure of what to do. She knew she had to fight but if he took down, Ethan, Connor and Doctor O, how did she stand a chance? Shaking her head, she took a fighting stance. It didn't matter, she had to fight. "Alright Magnus lets do this!" Letting out a battle cry Kira ran forward and attacked with her Ptera Grips, slicing them in different directions. The Green Ranger ducked under one attack and caught left wrist. Not wanting to be hit by the Hybrid Ranger, the Yellow Ranger let go of her right Petra Grip and pulled out her Thundermax Blaster and fired directly into the visor of her opponent.

"Gah!" Letting her go Magnus stumbled backwards clutching at his visor.

Flipping backwards Kira kept firing barrage after barrage of laser attacks at the Green Ranger. The constant blasts caused a smoke cloud to rise, looking around Kira couldn't see anything. "I think I got him…Gag!" She started to say but stopped as a green covered hand held her by the throat and lifted her up. As the smoke cleared, Kira could see part of his visor was broken. The Yellow Ranger could see Magnus's face.

"Sorry, little Ranger you'll have to try harder than that." He said throwing her onto the ground.

Kira slowly shook her head and got back to her feet, panting trying to catch her breath. "Magnus… What happened to you? This isn't you."

"How do you know?" He asked turning his head staring at her.

"Because I know you. You are our friend… My friend, I- "Kira stopped herself and got back to her feet. "We know the truth Magnus, about where your from, and we don't care."

Stopping the Green Ranger seemed confused. "What? I don't…. Kira…? Grh." Shaking his head, he pulled out his main weapons and formed the ZD-Blaster and aimed it at her. "I don't know what your talking about, but you won't confuse me."

Kira froze and made a very rash decision, and purposely DeMorphed. "Magnus, please we're your friends, don't do this."

"Sorry your done."

Taking a deep breath Kira let out a Ptera Scream which knocked the Hybrid Ranger back. Dropping his weapon, the teen gripped his head and shook. Getting to her feet Kira ran over and checked on the bronze-haired teen and looked him over. Looking down at his face, she gasped when saw his eyes… There was recognition in them. "Magnus…?"

"Kira?" Blinking in confusion Magnus slowly sat up and looked around. "What…? Ow!"

The Yellow Ranger wrapped her arms around the teen and squeezed. "Magnus you idiot."

"I…" Frowning for a moment the bronze-haired gently hugged her back

The other Rangers slowly who had been watching all this, got to their feet and walked over to the scene. "Dude… What happened to you…?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, how'd you even get Dino Gem like that?" Connor asked in confusion.

Tommy shook his head and grit his teeth. "It doesn't matter, he's back."

Elsa and Zeltrax who had been watching this looked at each other with a frown. "This isn't good. Prepare the chip."

"With pleasure." Elsa smirked with sadistic pleasure.

Both Kira and Magnus slowly stood up, the bronze-haired teen looked around. "Holy crap… I did this…? How…? Why…?" Frowning for a moment he looked lost in thought, and that is when realization hit him. "Oh no…" Shaking the teen quickly turned around and stared down Mesogog's top goons and drones. "You…. "Picking up the ZD-Blaster he separated them. "Your dead! Ah!" He shouted with such hatred, all the other Rangers froze. Rushing forward the teen began to slice through the Tyrannodrones.

"Magnus what are you doing!?" Kira shouted.

"Get back here!"

Looking at each other the Rangers nodded. "Let's go!" Connor and the other Rangers rushed forward and started to fight alongside the teen. Yet the Green Ranger pushed far ahead of them.

"Magnus, stay with us!" Tommy called out.

The Z-Blade glowing with green energy, he sliced through the closest dino/cyborgs and headed straight for the top two goons in Mesogog's forces. "You're going down!"

Elsa slowly held up her wrist, a strange device on it. "Yes, you are." Pressing a button on the device with a cruel grin, the Rangers watched as the Green Ranger dropped his weapons as arcs of green electricity traveled up his body.

"GAAHHH!" Screaming in pain Magnus clutched at his head and fell over. Rushing over Zeltrax picked the teen up by the arm and dragged him over to Elsa.

"We'll be back Rangers." With that final word they vanished into an Invisiportal, with their friend.

* * *

Back in the Lab the Rangers all sat around looking defeated. Not only did Magnus reappear after being taken. He came back as a Ranger who trashed them all, and right after Kira who seemed like the only person that could reach. He was taken away from them once again. Connor held a small red ball between his hands and tossed it against the wall in frustration.

"Dude take it easy." Ethan said looking up from his spot on the ground.

"Take it easy?" Connor stared at the geek in anger. "How can I take it easy, when there's an evil Ranger out there, that just happens to be our friend!"

Standing to his feet Ethan glared at the Red Ranger. "You don't think I know that? Getting angry doesn't fix the situation!"

Both teens glared at the other but stopped as their teacher placed his hands on their shoulders. "Enough you two, we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Doctor O is right." Kira who was leaning against one of the pillars sighed and looked down. "We need to find out how to help Magnus."

Connor sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, it's just this is so- "

"Wrong?" Ethan suggested looking around. "Sick? Just plain evil?"

"Yeah, Dino Breath using our friend against us… Like that." Connor snorted and shook his head.

Kira nodded and walked over to join her fellow Rangers. "It is… But I want to know is, why is he stronger than us and how did my Ptera Scream shook him out of… Whatever it is that happened to him."

"I believe I can answer that." Haley called out to the Dino Thunder Rangers, the group of four walked over to the computer as the red-head pulled up some data on her screen. "This is the data I got from that scan earlier." Appearing on the screen was a copy of the Hybrid Ranger's Morpher, Dino Gem and the entire suit. "Now, for why he was stronger than you, well…" Typing on the keyboard, the Dino Gem pushed forward on the screen. "His comes from four different DNA sources."

"Four?" Ethan's mouth dropped. "How's that fair?"

"Now we understand why he's called the Hybrid Ranger." Tommy crossed his arms. "What are the sources Haley."

Frowning Haley pulled up the list. "A Spinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Nothosaurus, and a giant Marine Iguana."

"Uh, what's a Spinosaurus… Or even a Nothosaurus?" Connor asked looking at the resident dinosaur expert.

Tommy sighed and crossed his arms. "If you paid attention class you would know. A Spinosaurus is a large land-based predator, it lived during the Cretaceous period. A theropod dinosaur that was even bigger than a T-Rex. As for Nothosaurus is a marine dinosaur from the Triassic period, it is considered to be by other paleontologists to be the sixth most dangerous sea dwelling dinosaurs."

"Well that explains why he's so strong." Kira smacked her lips and shook her head.

"No kidding, with three different dinosaurs and a giant lizard? I can see why he beat his." Ethan let out a frustrated sigh.

Connor however frowned. "Yeah, but he knows us too. He has seen us fight and knows our weapons. So, it's no wonder he tossed us around."

"Still, why did Kira's Ptera Scream, pull him out of it?" Tommy asked looking at the screen.

Haley frowned. "It's just a theory but I think Kira was able to reach him, cause he likes her." The red-head gave the Yellow Ranger a pointed stare. "As for the scream, well… Zeltrax, mentioned something about a chip, didn't she? I think Mesogog implanted a… Not a control chip, but something that acts a false personality. The Ptera Scream may have knocked it out of commission, and to make sure they could keep him under control if he got loose like he did…"

"They electrocute the crap out of him?" Connor suggested.

"Great… So, we need to find a way to get that chip out of him, and have Kira bring him back?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "That should be easy, should we just ask Magnus, 'Uh Excuse me, but could we check your head for torture chips? Also, will you let Kira scream in your ear?'."

"It's never easy." Tommy shook his head with a frown.

"Uh, guys there is two other problems." Haley called everyone's attention back to her. "It's Magnus's Dino Gem, after comparing it's energy to yours… Well it's not the same, it's an artificial gem." Everyone froze at that… an artificial Dino Gem? Was that possible?

Frowning Tommy thought over the possibility. "It would be extremely difficult to manage but… It is possible. Mesogog had a Dino Gem for over a year. Maybe more, he could have studied it's energy and found a way to create his own version of one."

"So… We lost to a fake?" Ethan shook his head.

"Fake or not, it's powers are more than real." Kira sighed and looked down.

Connor frowned. "You said there was two problems? What's the second one?"

"Well the Dino Gem is artificial, and whatever Mesogog did to power it up made the gem unstable." Haley frowned a grim look on her face.

Kira looked at the screen a worried look on her face. "What does that mean?"

"It means… unless his powers stabilize somehow. He'll die."

* * *

 **Mesogog's Island Fortress**

"My Lord, the first test was a success." Zeltrax and Elsa kneeled before their master who sat on his thrown.

"Yes, he single handedly beat the Rangers. Your genius knows no bounds." Elsa bowed her head with a smile.

Mesogog who was leaning on his fist nodded. "Yes, and soon the Power Rangers shall be destroyed. Where is my weapon now?"

"He is unconscious Master." Zeltrax answered looking up. "I had to reinstall the personality matrix, he shall be back in your service soon enough."

"Upgrade the chip, I do not wish for the Rangers to pull him out of my influence again." Mesogog hissed out.

Zeltrax bowed and stood to his feet. "Right away my lord." Turning around the cyborg walked out of the room.

"Elsa, how are we on the other project?"

The black-haired woman stood to her feet. "It shall be ready by tomorrow in fact- "Elsa was going to continue but stopped as the entire fortress began to shake as a loud roar echoed from outside. The force of the roar began to knock several vials off the shelves. "-Or now. The Rangers won't stand a chance against the Drakon-Zord."


	8. Green Lighting Part2 (Finale)

**Hey guys guess who is back and ready for more fighting? I know I am. Now this is the end of the Green Lighting Arc. Short but it had to be to make room for more stuff... Now I will cover the canon episodes, so you can see how Magnus deals with that. I will though keep adding in more original chapters to keep things fun. Though with the canon episodes, Mesogog will only be sending monsters out to distract everyone from his real plans. There is going to be a much deeper game here, and so Mesogog will hide behind the 'monster of the week' trope while working on his true goal. Which you will see. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories, it means a lot. Really it does. Same to everyone who reviews. I love hearing back from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Spero Omnes Well who knows with this story though if I do... I can tell you this much. It will be a journey for Magnus if he loses his powers. As for stabilizing his powers... Well it loops into Mesogog's true plans. Also yeah the great tikki head was just so annoying... How can you not sense the world is in danger? TheCreativeInstinct I really hope I did, and if you write it let me know. Also Magnus was kept on the island. Mesogog had no care for the 'keeping' things normal trope. Also I love evil characters too xD Zen-Aku! Dguice Yes it is but they will solve it I promise. Merendinoemiliano I am glad you approve, wait till you see the Zord. As for saving Magnus, it will be awesome! Blank Core Devil Yeah I hate that too, it's really annoying right? Yes it will dude, and wait for his Zord to appear. Now I hope you all stick around for the next chapter cause it should be fun as well. Anyway see you all next time!**

* * *

"Now where did I leave that… Hey hun? Have you seen my keys?" He asked looking around. "I'm going to be late for my class!"

His wife called back. "I uh, left them on the counter."

Looking around he spotted his keys, walking over he grabbed them with a smile. "Thanks, I'll see you in a couple- "

"Uh… Hunny you may want to come here."

Frowning he raised an eyebrow. "I don't have the time, I'm- "

"It's from Tommy."

A look of shock appeared on his face, he hadn't heard from Tommy, since he messaged him a few months back. Walking into the room the man looked over his wife's shoulder to read the message on the computer, and slowly he began to pale. Smacking his lips together he sighed. "I'm going to be really late."

* * *

It had been a day since Magnus's reappearance and things were not going well. The Rangers were working over time in trying to find ways in saving their friend. Ethan was working with Haley, trying to make something that could help them destroy the chip that was torturing him. Tommy was working on different ways to stabilize the false Dino Gem to save Magnus's life. So far, the process was slow going, but he did have several theories he wanted to test out. Connor was busy training out of all things. He wanted to be prepared for the next time he had to fight the Hybrid Ranger.

Kira… Well she was thinking. She tried to understand, why she could reach Magnus. Why her out of all of them? Out of all of them, why not Doctor O? He had known Magnus the longest, it would make sense for their teacher to reach the bronze-haired teen. Yet it wasn't… It was her. Of course, deep down Kira knew, she knew why. Even if she didn't want to admit it. They were friends obviously, and they had similar tastes in music, art, and writing. They got along well, and he supported her music and every time she preformed he was always the one to finish clapping last, or he cheered the loudest….

The Yellow Ranger shook her head and crossed her arms. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Who's just friends?" Connor asked as he walked into lab with a curious look on his face.

Flushing in embarrassment Kira rolled her eyes. "No one. How was the training?"

"Alright." Shrugging the Red Ranger looked around. "Where's Doctor O?"

"In the back with Haley and Ethan, they're running a test on one of Doctor O's theories." The blonde teen said nodding her head back toward the lab.

The Red Ranger nodded his head. "Listen uh… Kira, about Magnus and…"

"Connor, I really don't want to talk about it." Kira said looking up at her friend.

"Right." Biting his lip, the leader of the team shook his head. "If you do want to, let me know okay?"

Kira smiled, but it soon turned into a smirk. "When did you become mister caring and sensitive?"

"Hey, I can be caring and sensitive when I want to be." Connor said defensively.

"Sure, you can that's why you called her babe when you first met her." Ethan grinned walking into the room.

Kira smiled at her friend. "Hey Ethan, any luck?"

"Actually yes." The tech geek smiled and nodded excitedly. "Doctor O and Haley wanted me to get you guys."

Without another word both Rangers nodded and went to the back where a small tech lab had been set up. Standing around a work table both Doctor O and Haley had small smiles on their faces.

"Doctor O, tell me what you have?" Connor asked crossing his arms.

The veteran Ranger nodded. "Haley and I believe we found a way to stabilize Magnus's powers."

All three teens were shocked, obviously it was good news but how did they figure this out?

"After running that scan on his Dino Gem, Tommy had the idea of using your Dino Gems help." Haley explained looking at the other Rangers.

"Uh how would we do that?" Kira asked in confusion.

Stepping up Tommy held up his Dino Gem. "We would simply need to fuse some of the power in our gems with his. If there is enough authentic energy from our gems, it would keep his powers in check and save his life."

"I know this is good news and all, but I really doubt he will let us do anything to him that didn't involve fighting." Ethan said looking at his fellow Rangers who nodded. Whatever fake personality that ruled Magnus right now, was battle hungry.

"Which is why we restore him, after we beat him." Tommy said looking at the teenagers.

"And how do we do that? If you didn't notice, he literally kicked our buts up and down that beach." Connor sighed looking at everyone in the room.

Nodding Haley smiled slightly. "Which is why, I have some things that should help." Haley pushed something forward, it looked like a blue rifle, or parts of one anyway. "Tricera ElctroBooster."

"Uh… What is it?" Kira asked picking up one of the pieces curiously.

"No offensive but it looks like random junk." Connor said with a raised eyebrow.

"More importantly, what does it do?" Ethan turned his head in confusion. "Because I don't remember working on this one with you."

Haley grinned and looked at Ethan. "You can attach it to your Thundermax Saber, it'll like a booster for its power. It will turn the saber into a rifle. Instead of firing laser energy, it will fire an electrical blast. This should fry the circuits of that torture device attached him."

"That's good but what about the fake- "Kira started to say.

"I got that one covered." Ethan chuckled and walked around and pulled out a round metal choker. It was colored yellow of all things. "This should boost the power of your scream, by a lot. If this doesn't help shake Magnus out of what is going on. Nothing will. This is the Ptera Blaster."

"That's not all." Haley said reaching out she pulled out a small black and yellow box. "Connect this with your Ptera Grips, and by combing them together you can form a long-range attack weapon. It's called the Ptera Crossbow. It'll pack more of a punch then the Thundermax Blasters, and if you can get Magnus to DeMorph after that the Ptera Blaster will finish the job."

"Quick question how is she supposed to do that? I doubt he will just let Kira attack and scream at him, like last time." Connor turned his head, with a questioning look on his face.

Tommy looked at Haley who nodded and picked up a large case. "Which is why we need to distract him, and the only thing that will get his attention is a good fight."

Haley slowly opened the case and smiled. Inside of the case was a blaster, but it was completely different from the Thundermax Blaster. It was shaped and colored exactly like the head of Connor's TyrannoZord. "Meet the Tyranno Gunblade, your new weapon."

"Awesome." Connor reached out and picked up the blaster. "Hey what does this button do?" He asked pressing it.

"Wait don't!"

Ducking quickly the entire ground that was near the jock all watched as a blade extended out of the face of the weapon. However, it didn't straighten out, instead it remained curved. "Wow." Connor said in awe turning the blade over to examine. Pressing the button again the blade of the weapon vanished back into the head of the blaster. "Okay, this is cool."

"I know you have been working on this, but as good as you are Haley no one is this good." Kira said picking the PtreaBlaster, now that she had a better look at it, she could see there was smaller designs on the choker. There was some a small PteraZord along with musical notes. "Even with Ethan's help."

"Well I can't take all the credit "The red-head said with a small smile, reaching underneath the table Haley pulled out a piece of paper. "Magnus did, he asked me once if I could make him some upgraded weapons, so he could help fight. Though he came up with some extra weapons for you guys as well."

Connor shook his head. "Even when he isn't here, he finds a way to help us."

"Hey, wait a minute, does Doctor O get a new weapon?" Kira asked looking at their teacher.

Haley and Tommy both smirked at one another, before Haley said. "Sorry but no, Magnus wrote, and I quote. 'Doctor O is too powerful, if he was given a power up he could be the team himself.'" The rest the of team all looked at one another with small smiles on their faces… That was just like their friend.

The sound of the alarm went off, causing everyone to freeze. Yet that only lasted for a minute, running off toward the computer Haley took her seat and began to bring up the camera. Appearing on the screen was Elsa, Zeltrax, and… Magnus. They appeared at the same from the other day. The only difference being Magus had three bottles on his fingers and he was banging them together.

" _Power Rangers, come out to play, Power Rangers come out to play."_ They could hear Magnus's voice, calling to them, mocking them. Daring them to come and face him once more.

"I'll go prepare the new weapons." Standing up Haley left to go get the Ranger's new gear up and ready.

Frowning Tommy crossed his arms. "I don't like this. It's a trap."

"Then what do we do?" Kira asked looking at her teacher.

"Spring the trap."

* * *

Running onto the beach the Rangers were already Morphed and ready for a fight. Magnus however… Looked bored, like this was just a waste of his time. He turned to look at Elsa and Zeltrax. "Are you sure I have to do this again?"

"You must. Do it now." Zeltrax ordered the bronze-haired teen.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "Fine, fine…" Tossing the bottles at Elsa how glared at him the teen looked at her. "What? I am not going to liter." Now that was out of the way Magnus turned to face them. "Hi… Listen, about the other day… That never happened to me before, so let's all forget about it, and get on with me beating the hell out of you." Grinning widely, he turned his head. "Kay?"

"We're ready for you this time Magnus." Connor dropped into a fighting stance, he knew Haley was good… He just hopped this new weapon would be enough.

Kira nodded and stepped forward. "We're going to bring you back home, whether you like it or not."

"That's right, now come willingly please?" Ethan hopped that the teen would listen to reason, but it didn't seem like he would.

Drawing the Brachio Staff Tommy held it in front of him. "Please won't work on him now. Let's go." All the Rangers started to move forward but stopped as Magnus held up his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" He shouted with a sigh. "I don't want to fight- "

Ethan almost dropped his fists. "For real?"

"Like this." He grinned turning his head. "Plus, I have a new toy to try out. Would you like to meet it?" All the Rangers froze at that… What could he mean? Did Mesogog give him a new weapon? What could he have made in a day, that would make this fight even more dangerous? Seeing them frozen, Magnus began to laugh loudly. "I'll take that as a yes! Hybrid Power!" In a muted flash of color, the Green Hybrid Ranger stood before them. Drawing his dagger of all things. "Drakon-Zord Arise!" Putting the flute to where his mouth should be, Magnus began to play, a trumpeting sound echoing loudly throughout the area.

"Everyone get clear!" Tommy shouted as he recognized the action.

The water far out from the beach began to bubble and slowly four large curved spikes appeared, and they were moving toward the beach at an alarming rate. Then that is when they saw it, a massive elongated head. The creature was frightening, the entire coloring was a dark gray/green mixture with the underside gray. It was hunched over much like a T-Rex though even larger, it was two times larger than the TyrannoZord. It had long arms that extended down to it's knees. Along it's back was twenty-four spikes, along with two large cannons that rested over its shoulders. The long tail had three spikes on two sides of his tail. The eyes of the Zord were blood red with a spilt pupil Opening it's mouth the Zord let out a horrifying roar that echoed throughout the area, the Rangers all covered their ears and stared up in horror of the Zord before them.

 **(AN: It's roar is Zilla JR from the Godzilla anmatied series, and it also looks like it... I couldn't help myself.)**

"Impossible, how did Dino Freak make something like that!?" Connor stared up at the Zord in shock… How could the Zords, even the Megazord stand up to that thing?

"No idea, but we're going to have to find a way to beat that thing." Kira fought the urge to gulp

"Uh… Doctor O please tell you have a plan." Ethan asked looking at the Black Ranger.

"Form the Megazord, we don't have much of a choice. Otherwise he'll kill us." Looking down at his Morpher Tommy called for his Zord. "BrachioZord!" Stomping through the surrounding forest to their location the BrachioZord appeared. Stopping it opened the three main hatches releasing the other three Dino Thunder Zords. Rushing out the three main Zords headed for their respective wielders. Jumping up into the air, the Rangers fused into the Zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"So, what's it going to be Magnus? You can't have the Zord fight them, if you have to face me." Tommy said rushing toward his student.

Jumping out of the way the Green Ranger grinned. "Wrong again, I can control him, with my D-Dagger or like this!" Jumping into the air, the Green Hybrid Ranger fused with his Zord, but unlike the other Zords it didn't form a Megazord.

"Uh, guys a quick thought how are we supposed to fight him?" Ethan asked as he watched Magnus become one with his Zord like they did their own.

"Like anyone else!" Connor said as stared at the Drakon-Zord before them. "Together guys."

"We're with you." Kira nodded with grim determination. They had to save Magnus, even if it meant hurting him.

"Right." Ethan said focusing on the task at hand.

"Tricera Fist!" The shouted together as the Megazord, pulled it's right fist back and tried to punch the enemy Zord.

Ducking underneath the attack the Drakon-Zord, spun around smacking it's spiked tail into the Megazord. Knocking it onto the ground. Without hesitation the giant lizard like Zord jumped onto its opponent and began to claw, bite at the Megazord.

"Whoa! We need to get this thing off us now!" Ethan shouted as he was being rocked around the cockpit.

"I got it!" Connor shouted as the Tyranno head of the Zord bit Magnus's Zord sending it toppling to the ground. The Thundersaurus Megazord climbed back to it's feet only to see that the Drakon-Zord did the same. "Let's see how he handles our fire power!" The head of the Tyranno Zord opened again and shot out a large stream of fire toward it's opponent.

"Sorry Rangers but I got a surprise of my own! Atomic Fire!" The Drakon-Zord opened it's mouth, a flash of grayish light flashed over them and green fire launched out of the Zord's mouth. The battle of fire raged on, but the gray flash appeared again, and the green fire pushed the red one back. Advancing on the Thundersaurus Megazord the Drakon-Zord moved forward.

"No… How can his Zord be this strong?" Connor said through grit teeth, as he and the others struggled to push back against the Hybrid Zord.

"Hold on, guys let's try this!" Kira suggested. The Thundersaurus Megazord drew the chest armor around the Tyranno head. "Pterarang!" Launching the yellow projectile, the weapon flew out and struck the Drakon-Zord knocking it to the ground. "Alright!"

"We did it!"

"I don't guys, doesn't this seem like it was too easy?" Ethan asked looking at his fellow Rangers, the Drakon-Zord climbed to it's feet. "See I told you guys?"

Connor frowned. "Then let's finish him off now! Dino Drill Engage!" The Thundersaurus Megazord jumped into the air, the drill arm of the Megazord spinning rapidly. The attack smashed straight into the Green Ranger's Zord knocking it down, an explosion surrounding the giant metal creature. "Now can we celebrate?" Connor asked looking around.

"I wouldn't if I were you!"

They all froze and watched as the Drakon-Zord rose up, looking a little battle damaged but otherwise it was fine. "I have to admit you gave me a better fight then yesterday, but now it's over for you Rangers. Drakon-Zord Megazord mode now!" The Zord, began to stand to it's full height and it was even bigger than they were. The massive head of the Zord folded down into the chest, most of the spikes sank into the body of the Zord, expect for the first four largest ones. The cannons on the back, folded over the shoulders and rested behind the arms. The tail detached from the main body and shrank in width with the tip becoming more of a point forming a sword. The new sword rested in between the spikes. The arms pulled up slightly, making them more human like, and a new head appeared where the old one was. It looked more like a dinosaur, with two horns pointed backwards.

"I think, we're in trouble." Kira said staring at the newly transformed Zord.

"Doctor O, we are going to need the CephalaZord now." Connor said holding up his Morpher.

As the battle of Zords was going down below them, Tommy was busy in a fight with Elsa and Zeltrax. While he was easily holding his own, they were keeping him doing anything to aid. Pushing back against Zeltrax's sword. Tommy held up his Morpher and it changed to match the new Zord. "CephalaZord!" Appearing from the BrachioZord, the lavender colored Zord raced out quickly switched places with the Tricera arm of the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Let's see how you like this, Cephala Power Punch!" Raising the arm, which pulled back like a piston and it fired out toward the Drakon-Megazord.

The Green Ranger's Zord caught the attack like it was nothing. "Not bad… Now my turn!" Picking the Thundersaurus Megazord by the arm the Drakon-Megazord tossed them around and into the water. Reaching behind it, the new Megazord drew it's sword and charged it with energy. "Atomic Strike!" Slicing the sword down the energy wave fired straight toward the Thundersaurus Megazord, causing an explosion.

"Whoa!" The Dino Thunder Rangers shook in their cockpit but the Zord was damaged.

"Okay, can we not let that hit us again?" Kira said shaking her head.

Ethan just stared at her. "No kidding."

"Guys I don't know what to do here." Connor said staring out at the Drakon-Megazord which slowly put it's sword away.

Magnus's voice echoed throughout the cockpit. "Well, this has been fun… Wait not it hasn't… Seriously, you bored the crap out of me! Oh well. Hybrid Cannon online." The cannons on the Drakon-Megazord lifted over the shoulders and took aim at the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Ready? Fire!" Green energy appeared within the canons and fired out toward the Dino Thunder Rangers, smacking their Megazord.

"Ahh!" Screaming the Dino Thunder Rangers were ejected from the cockpit and landed on the beach, DeMorphing.

"Guys!" Running over to the Tommy checked on his students, they weren't to badly hurt. Thank the Power. Helping them to their feet Tommy turned his gaze over to Zeltrax and Elsa who were laughing loudly as the Green Ranger landed in between them shaking his head. Gritting his teeth in frustration Tommy held up his Morpher. "Haley how are the Zords?"

" _Damaged but it will take some time to repair them. Right now, you need to get out of here."_

"No need to tell me twice-Gah!" Tommy shouted as he was knocked down by a blast of an energy, the shot DeMorphed him.

Lowering the ZD-Blaster Magnus sighed. "Never take your eyes of an opponent old man. Sadly, you guys are boring me… And since your Megazord could barely stand up to mine…" Shrugging his shoulders the Green Ranger held his blaster back up. "It's time to say goodbye." Just as Magnus was about to fire, he, Zeltrax and Elsa were attacked. Something fired a long-range laser attack them, which sent the trio flying backwards.

"Who did that?" Elsa snarled looking around with a frown.

 **(AN: Play the one-minute version of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme)**

"We did! Hiya!" Landing in front of the Dino Thunder Rangers were five people all in brightly colored spandex, with white diamonds on their chests. Red, Blue, Black, Pink and Yellow. All of them had weapons drawn and at the ready to fight.

"And just who do you think you are?" Elsa sneered as she looked at the strangers before her.

The strangers all took a fighting stance. "We are the Power Rangers!"

Turning around the one in Red DeMorphed and held out a hand. "Hey Tommy, looks like you could use a hand."

"Jason?" Smiling in shock the Black Dino Thunder Ranger took his friend's hand and slowly stood up, as the other Rangers DeMorphed as well and helped the teens stand to their feet. "Zack? Trini? Kimberly? Billy? What are you guys doing here?"

The original Black Ranger smiled as he helped Ethan stand to his feet. "Trini got your email, about what happened to your student. So, we figured we would lend a hand."

"Who else, better to help you take down an evil Green Ranger then the team that beat you?" Billy said with a friendly smile.

Looking around the three Dino Thunder Ranger teens were in shock, these were the original Rangers. The ones that started it all, and they came to help them out.

"I don't believe this, I am freaking out here." Ethan had the largest grin on his face.

"Me too." Kira said looking around as a woman with brown hair walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly." The original Pink Ranger smiled holding her hand.

Taking it Kira was awe struck slightly. "Kira, it's just wow… I can't believe I am meeting you."

"Uh, maybe we should save introductions for later." Trini the Yellow Ranger said as he pointed toward the trio of villains.

 **(AN: This chapter is in memory of Thuy Trang. May she rest in peace. Thank you for being apart of our childhood)**

Connor nodded. "Right, we have a friend to save."

Tommy looked at Jason and smiled. "Well, you ready to do this?"

"Just like old times." Jason nodded at his best friend and faced the bad guys.

Zeltrax looked around and shook his head. "We should leave, we're out numbered and- "

"Leave? Just when it got interesting!" Magnus shouted in excitement. "Nine Rangers? Now that should be fun!"

Elsa glared at the teen, and slowly raised her hand to start the torture device but the Green Ranger reached out and gripped her wrist tightly. Destroying the device. "What have you done!?" Elsa shirked, and for a moment she swore some part of the original brat was in there. "No… You shouldn't have any memories of what this does…" Elsa knew without that device, neither her nor Zeltrax could control the teen, or drag him back if they needed to escape. So instead she opened an Invisiportal and summoned a large group of Tyrannodrones.

"No idea what your talking about. Now." The Green Hybrid Ranger separated his weapons and held them out. "Fight or die, I don't care which."

Connor stepped forward his Morpher appearing again. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" The rest of the Rangers stepped forward with the Red Ranger.

Jason walked forward and pulled out his Morpher. "Let's do it you guys."

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

Both teams of Rangers appeared within their uniforms and stood at the ready,and charged forward. Fighting through the ranks of the Tyrannodrones, Tommy had to admit this felt like old times. Ducking underneath an attack, Tommy sent an elbow straight into one of his creations and charged forward. Jason jumped into the air and sent multiple kicks at one of the Tyrannodrones and soon he and Tommy ended up back to back.

"Just like old times right Tommy?"

"Oh, yeah. Now let's show them how we do things."

Both Rangers nodded at one another and charged forward into the fray, Connor watched this fight for a moment before jumping in helping the two older Rangers fight. Pulling out his first weapon the Tyranno Staff he smacked one of the drones in the face, spinning around he sent a kick into it's chest.

"Not bad rookie." Jason said running forward he punched the Tyrannodrone in the face and flipping over it the Ranger smacked it toward Connor, who hit it over to Tommy and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger finished the job. Meanwhile Ethan, began to fight alongside Zack and Billy. "Wow, can I say what an honor it is to just meet you guys." Ethan started to babble as he backflipped out of the way of an attack. Just as the two veteran Rangers jumped over him and sent a kick into some of the Tyrannodrones.

"Focus on the fight, then we can compare notes." Zack said punching one of the nearest drones, into Billy who kicked it.

"That's right." Grappling briefly with one of the dino/cyborgs the veteran Blur Ranger tossed the monster into a small group. "Strike!"

Meanwhile the girls of the team were working well together, Kira's fighting style complemented Kimberly's and Trini's very well. Flipping over one of the drones Kira sent a kick into it's back, the force of the attack sent it flying toward the original Pink and Yellow Rangers who jumped into the air and smacked the robot down.

"You go girl." Kimberly cheered.

"She really does kick, but doesn't she?" Trini nodded her head.

Turning around Kira rubbed the back of her helmet. "Thanks."

It didn't take long and soon all the Tyrannodrones were all destroyed, leaving only Elsa, Zeltrax and Magnus. The Green Ranger began to shake with excitement. "This is going to be good… I get the old men and the new Red one!"

"I'm tired of the old man stuff. I'm thirty-one." Tommy shook his head and rushed forward with Connor and Jason.

Laughing Magnus ran forward. "Like that matters to me!"

The two Red Rangers jumped into the air and kicked the Green Ranger in the chest, knocking him back. Tommy rushed past both, bending down he gripped Magnus by his shield and tossed him further along the beach. "Connor, I think it's time for that new weapon."

"You got it Doctor O." Focusing on his belt buckle the Dino Thunder Red Ranger drew his new weapon. "Tyranno Gunblade!" Pressing the button on the weapon Connor watched as the blade appeared. "Blade Mode!"

Magnus shook his head and grinned. "Now that's more like it!" Running toward the Red Ranger, both teens became a blur of color.

Connor swung the sword and found it was blocked by Magnus. Pulling back, the Red Ranger switched modes. "Gun Mode!" Firing off a few bolts of energy, knocking the Green Ranger back. Taking the opportunity, Jason flipped over Connor with the Power Sword drawn, and swung at Magnus. The bronze-haired teen, recovered quickly and raised the D-Dagger to block.

"This is pretty fun, but are you sure you can keep up?" Magnus asked as he raised his sword to attack Jason but was stopped as Tommy rushed in and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry Magnus, but this is for your own good." The older man said as he held Magnus's arm back.

Jason, broke the block and captured Magnus's other arm. "Okay Rookie show us what you got!"

"You got it!" Holding out his Tyranno Gunblade he took aim. "Max Power!" The red energy, smacked into the Green Ranger's in chest.

"Gah!" Crying out the bronze-haired teen DeMorphed.

* * *

Ethan pointed at Zeltrax and rushed forward, as the two Red Rangers, and Black Ranger faced off against Magnus. "Guess it's you and me big guy."

"Not on your own." Zack stepped forward and with Billy following him, the three Rangers then charged toward the cyborg.

"Very well." Zeltrax said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Ethan calling out his Tricera Shield, summoned the blade and stabbed the cyborg in the chest, knocking him into the air. "Hey mind giving me a lift?"

"You got it!" Ethan said turning around as Billy flipped onto the shield and tossed him into the air.

"Power Lance!" Calling upon his old weapon, Billy charged it with blue energy and slashed the cyborg. The attack knocking backwards and onto the ground, getting his feet Zeltrax tried to get his bearings but was caught off guard by Zack rushing forward with his Power Axe swung down his axe sent Zeltrax down onto the ground. However, the cyborg was till getting to his feet.

"Let's see how this works." Ethan said drawing his Thundermax Saber, along with the pieces to his new weapon. "Tricera ElctroBooster." Holding it out in front of him he took aim and fired, the electrical charge raced out and shocked Zeltrax like it was nothing.

Crying out Zeltrax fell over onto his knees. Growling in frustration Zeltrax got back to his feet. "I'll be back!" With another word the cyborg vanished into an Invisiportal.

"That's right, you better run!" Ethan shouted before turning around to face the two veteran Rangers. "That was awesome!"

* * *

Kira pointed her finger at Elsa." You're going to pay for torturing Magnus."

"Awe, what's the matter mad cause I hurt your boyfriend?" Elsa mocked drawing her sword.

"We're just friends!" Kira shouted drawing her Ptera Grips, running forward she and Elsa began to duke it out. Dodge rolling out of the way of a sword attack, Kira jumped in and attacked with the Ptera Grips. Knocking the evil woman off her feet, Elsa quickly got back up but was struck by two energy strikes.

"Hey, let us join in." Kimberley said lowering her Power Bow."

Trini lowered her Power Daggers. "That's right, let's show her what happens when you mess with the Rangers."

Kimberly and Trini ran at Elsa, the Pink Ranger switched her bow into melee mode and blocked Elsa's sword strikes but she was then struck by the Power Daggers from behind. "Guess I should try out my new weapon." Kira said as she used the device to connect her main weapons together. "Ptera Crossbow!" Holding her new weapon Kira fired at Elsa. The original female Rangers dodged out of the way, just as the bolts of the yellow energy smacked into the evil woman sending her flying. Landing on the ground, Elsa growled in frustration and stood to her feet… Things aren't going well… Not at all… The master will not be pleased. Gritting her teeth, Elsa stood to her feet and vanished without another word inside an Invisiportal.

Kira slowly looked around a smile forming underneath her helmet. "We won."

* * *

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and looked around… I was…in my room back at Tommy's place. Feeling something on my hand I looked down and saw that Kira was sleep on the bed. Her hand on my mine. Blushing slightly, I slowly sat up and saw Connor and Ethan were on the floor asleep. "What happened…?" I whispered quietly to myself… That is when it hit me… Everything, all the memories of the last two weeks and the past couple days… "God…" Touching my head I groaned…

"Uh… Magnus?" Sleepily Kira woke up and stared at me in shock, before a smile appeared on her face. "Magnus your awake! Guys he's awake!"

Connor and Ethan shook awake and when they saw me sitting up, smiles broke out on their faces. "Dude what's up!" Rushing over the two teens surrounded the bed and all three began to babble. Finally, after a couple of minutes of this I held up a hand.

"Guys, one a time, please…" I said shaking my head, I did my best to smile, but it hurt. "I can only handle so much." All three Rangers looked at each other and nodded, good now I just needed one question at a time.

"How are you feeling?" Ethan asked turning his head.

"Like I was run over by a truck… Otherwise… Not to bad at the moment." Physically I was fine, but mentally… That was a whole other issue, all the things that happened to me back in Mesogog's lab… It didn't just end with the Dino Gem he created… No, the torture… the mental attacks…. The chip to force me to fight and… almost kill my friends…

Kira frowned for a moment and gently squeezed my hand… Guess she knew how I was doing. "Magnus… Whenever you want to talk about… Well…"

"We're here for you man. After all we're friends." Connor smiled at me and gently patted me on the back.

At that I froze slightly… remembering what they said on the beach. "I guess you guys know the truth, right?" When all of them nodded I sighed. "Listen I'm- "

"Forget it bro, to be honest I think this is the coolest thing ever." Ethan said with a large grin. "Time travel and coming to a different universe? That is awesome and top of that we're super heroes? It's like I am living in a dream world or something."

Smiling slightly at that I looked up at Connor. "What about you?"

"I was mad at first, but I understand why you did what you did… To be honest I can't imagine someone else doing this." The Red Ranger said… Wow he's accepting the responsibility of being a Ranger even more now. "By the way those weapon designs you gave Haley, worked really well."

"Uh… Thanks… Glad to know they helped you guys out." Slowly turning my head to Kira, I waited for the explosion. "And you?"

The blonde looked down for a moment. "I wanted to be mad… but I can't. You get Dino Creep from kidnapping me and in return… This happened to you." Kira gently squeezed my hand. "You did what you thought was right and to be honest I can't blame you for that."

Looking around the room I slowly smiled… "Thanks. Really… I am glad I can be honest with you guys."

"I do have one question though." Ethan said with a curious look on his face.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Who were the actors that played us on the show?" Ethan asked with a large grin.

Snorting I began to laugh, despite how I felt… I think… This was the start to the long, long road to recovery.

* * *

After I recovered from my laughing fit, I told everyone who played them and they all seemed pleased with the results. Of course, a little side effect of my laughter, brought the adults into the room. Which meant I got to meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers… I'll be honest, I had a fan freak out moment, which they all took in stride. I spent my time, answering questions about the show, and a few other things the adults wanted to know, and finally I got questions of my own answered.

I learned that by using the others real Dino Gems, mine was now stabilized… Which meant I was now a Power Ranger, only for the good guys. The way they stabilized my power was simple, they fed some of their energy into mine. Kind of like what they did or will do for the Triassic Ranger Powers. I also learned that none of the episodes aside from Back and Black happened yet. Which meant… Either the show will continue, or things will go out of control… Who knows yet.

I also found out that the chips used to torture me, and the one that created that fake personality were completely gone… And that after a quick scan, by Billy that my new Zord and Morpher was safe to use… Though they did discover a bug, in the Morpher after they had stabilized my power…. Which meant Mesogog might know a few things. This isn't good… I really hope he doesn't try to create more of those gems. Sadly, that was a problem for another day. As of right now I had some other concerns, school… Though that was taken care of, by the fact Tommy lied and sad that I had some kind virus that kept me bedridden… Which suited me just fine.

The second problem was more pressing… See the school year started right at the beginning of August, and we were now entering the last week of August which meant something all teenagers feared…Homecoming Week, which meant a dance…. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, especially after everything I had gone through but… I guess sometimes teenager problems were still a big deal. It also gave me something else to focus on other than the thoughts of me back at Mesogog's lab….

After my fist day back, I was walking with Kira when I made a decision. "Kira?"

Turning around the blonde stared at me with a curious look on her face. "Yeah Magnus? What's up?"

"Well… I know this is going to sound really weird but, you know how the Homecoming Dance will be coming up soon right?" I asked stumbling slightly over my words.

"Mhm… What about it?" She asked a little nervously.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed. "Wouldyouliketogowithme?"

Blinking Kira tried to figure out exactly what I said but when she did the blonde nodded with a small blush. "I… yes sure." Brushing a strand of hair away from her face she smiled.

"I…" Smiling with a blush of my own I nodded. "Great… Oh crap I forgot." Smacking my head, I shook my head.

"What?" Kira asked a little nervously.

"I forgot something in my locker, I'll catch up with you alright?" Running toward the school I heard Kira call out.

"Wait I'll- "

"It will be really quick, promise!" I shouted back. "I'll meet you at Haley's Cyberspace!" When I heard Kira confirm our meet up, I smiled. "I can't believe it, I got a date… with Kira…" Shaking my head I smacked my face. "Focus Magnus, it's just a dance… Think on it later." Getting into the school I headed for my locker and after getting what I needed I closed it and left. Walking out of the school and through the back entrance, since I wanted to avoid running into Randal… Yeah, I had to fight the urge to kill her on the spot, and I rather not tempt fate right now. Once I was outside I looked around and spotted no one… Weird, there is normally students out at this time after school. Shrugging I started to walk to Haley's.

"Magnus Maverick?"

Stopping for a moment I shook my head. "No… It couldn't be…" Turning around I froze, seeing four figures all of them dressed in street clothing, but I recognized them. Shaking slightly I had to fight the urge to fanboy out once more… Standing before me was four of the Time Force Rangers. Jen, Chip, Lucas, and Katie…. Okay don't freak out Magnus… Let's figure this out. "Uh… Hi? Can I help you?" I asked a little nervously.

Stepping forward Jen the Pink Ranger held out her badge before me. "We're with Time Force and you are under arrest."


	9. Time for The next Episode

**Hey guys I am back once again bringing you the good stuff... Or the okay stuff. Anyway I hope your ready for the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot guys so thank you for that. Really it does. Same to everyone who reviews I love hearing back from you all. Now time to answer the reviews! TheCreativeInstinct I am sorry I pulled at your heart strings! o-o Also this chapter has tons of Mira shipping. Just watch and see. X-Over Appreciator Yep a cliff hanger! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. .Machine Yeah Time Force had to show up, but they won't be staying for long. Like at all. As for the team ups? Well this story will go further then Dino Thunder. So don't worry about the Dino Thunder Rangers meeting all the other teams that came before them. Magnus however? Well when the SPD Rangers show up, they reveal a bit about his future. Nothing much but you'll see. Spero Omnes I am glad you liked the arc, as for the rest of the Rangers, I guess I should have explained, but here maybe this will help. Alpha 7 came back to earth, and with help from Ninjor restored the powers of the original Rangers. The reason he did this, is simple. There is something brewing deep in space, and Alpha knew this, so with some direction from Andros he came to earth and helped give the first Rangers their powers. Basically, I am going to lead up to the Legend War but it will be better then what it was on the show. Also yes I plan on including the second SPD cross over. As for Magnus and the Time Force Rangers? Well yes. Merendinoemiliano Thanks man I glad you liked the chapter and yes all hail Thuy may the Power watch over her, and yeah Zack's actor should have stayed as well he deserved it. As for the Time Force Rangers, it will be a short visit. Dguice Yep Magnus is back to being Magnus, though he will have some PTSD and issues with Randal/Elsa and Mercer/Mesogog . As for Time Force, they won't be to bad.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

Blinking in confusion I really had no idea what to say here… Time Force is here to arrest me? Seriously? What the hell did I… Oh wait never mind. I did something stupid… I meddled with time. Sort of… Yeah this will not end well… Looking around I gulped and put on a grin. "Uh… Can you tell me what the charges are?"

Jen lowered her badge and frowned. "Tampering with the true history of the Dino Thunder Rangers, creating events that should not have happened."

"Right… Well if you think I was going to let someone get kidnapped, then your wrong." Crossing my arms, I sighed. Looking closely, I could see they had their Morphers, which meant that if a fight broke out… Well things would not be pretty. Sure, I still had my Hybrid powers, and the Morpher to go with it… Still… Things won't be pretty. Jen is a very aggressive fighter. Katie is extremely strong, I am not sure if I was strong enough to take her. Sure, in the department of speed I outclassed them… Hell I was a little faster than Connor but not by much… Lucas is a good fighter, just about as good as Wes. Then there is Chip he can read minds… Though if Mesogog couldn't get in my head… Hence why he used computer chips to control me, instead of mentally controlling me.

"Jen, he's right plus this doesn't feel right." Chip said looking at the Pink Ranger.

Thank you, Chip, now to place this smartly. "How about we all talk about a few things, please? Though maybe not here?" Jerking my thumb back to wooded area.

"Yeah, let's make this a little more private." Katie agreed with me… hooray another sensible one!

Lucas however stared at me with a cold gaze before looking at Jen. "He's a right, plus if he tries anything we outnumber him."

"Alright lead the way, but we're watching you." Jen said gesturing to the woods.

Nodding I turned around and slowly I walked toward the wooded area near the school. Once we were deep enough and I did a quick look around to make sure we were alone. I began to explain my situation to the Time Force Rangers. "So… As you can see I am from another universe all together… So… The rulings of Time Force don't really apply to me… technically speaking that is… Though I must warn you if you try to bring me I am going to defend myself." All the Time Force Rangers were silent for a while, until someone began to laugh excitedly… It was Chip.

"Guys this is so cool, he's like us." The green haired alien smiled looking at his friends.

Lucas crossed his arms and nodded. "Seems like command got some of their facts mixed up…. Again."

Wait again? Has this happened before? "Uh… Quick question… Has something like this happened before?"

"Given what you know about us, yes." Jen nodded her head. "It has to do with multiverse theory, I am sure you are aware of it?"

Nodding I sighed. "It's a bitch, that is what it is."

Katie began laughing and walked over to me and patted my back. Oh god I think she broke my spine! "I like you Magnus, your not a bad guy."

"I hate to see what you'd do if you didn't like me." I grunted in pain.

Jen smiled slightly before nodding her face becoming serious once more. "Yes, well your actions don't interfere with our time line, you have created a new future. Though some things will remain the same, many things could be altered because of your actions."

"So… Does this mean…?" I asked looking around.

"That your free to go." Jen smiled and placed a hand on her hip, before turning to look at the others. "Will you let command know for me, I need to get back to Silver Hills."

All the others nodded and waved at me and started to leave… But I had one final question. "Uh… Jen? When you said get back to Silver Hills? Does that mean you and Wes…?"

The Pink Time Force Ranger nodded her head. "Yes, I remained in the past with Wes. After the team up with the Wild Force Rangers, I decided to stay."

"Cool, that answers a lot of questions that the show never covered." Nodding my head, I waved at the Pink Ranger. "It was nice meeting you Jen, but I need to go. Otherwise my friends will think I was kidnapped again."

"Of course, have fun Magnus. Also, if you ever need help." Jen pulled out a business card and passed it to me. "Just call."

Taking it, I looked over the card and smiled. "You guys re-built the clock tower and re-opened Nick of Time Odd Jobs? That's awesome, but I thought Wes is- "

"He runs the Silver Guardians with Eric, I run the odd jobs." The Pink Ranger smiled and waved, leaving me alone.

Placing the card into my jacket I looked around and tapped into the Hybrid speed and ran toward the café. Once I was inside I was greeted by Haley and the others and when they asked me what took me so long. I told them the truth. "I simply lost track of the time."

* * *

After running into the Time Force Rangers, which was cool by the way… There were many things we had to do, one of them was testing my powers out. While we all had some ideas and knowledge of what I could do, Tommy believed it would be best for me to learn what I was fully capable of. Well besides having speed and strength that matched or in some cases out matched my friends? I learned that I could hold my breath for a really long time… Like several hours if not more. I also could survive deep underwater pressure. There was some enhanced senses and I healed a little faster but nothing too superhuman. Just enough that I could recover minor stuff in a few minutes while major stuff would take a day or more, depending on severity.

Overall? I'm just physically enhanced, nothing special. Tommy could get past my senses if he was invisible, turns out he could erase his scent and with the ninja training he got from Ninjor? Yep. He could walk right by me, and I would be none of the wiser. Despite being faster than Connor, he could really push himself to not only match but out speed me if he tried too. Ethan's invulnerable skin was good enough to stop me, if he remembered to use it on some place other than his arms. Then there was Kira's scream… Yeah that hurt a lot! Seriously, it's power is deafening, and add on the fact she wore that choker that enhanced her power? Yep, not pissing her off.

Why didn't they try using this when I was under Dino Freak's control I will never know…? Then again, I guess facing a friend is a hard thing to do. Now there was something else of grand importance I had to do… Make up homework. Yeah you go missing for two-weeks while in high-school and not have to do homework. Oh well it wasn't all bad, Tommy cut me a lot of slack. The rest of my teachers weren't so kind.

To be honest though? I didn't really mind it, even if I complained somewhat. I really needed something to focus on, other than what happened while I was held captive my Mesogog… Let's just say, getting the Dino Gem was not the worst of what happened… Despite the pain… Mesogog, physically and mentally tore at me… I still have some the scars to prove it… He… Let's just say, that Mesogog really tried to break my mind and spirit…

 **(Flashback)**

" _Gah!" Screaming loudly, I struggled against my restraints, trying to escape from the man/dino._

" _Why, do you fight my control?" Mesogog hissed as he stopped his psychic assault for the moment. Mesogog turned his head to stare at me, a curious look on his face. "You will give in. One way or the other."_

 _Gritting my teeth in pain, I fought the urge to break down… Which wasn't easy… Oh god it wasn't… but I couldn't show him fear… Otherwise he won. "… Fuck you…. "My chest shuddered, as my eyes filled with tears…. "I'll never… give… in to you…."_

 _Raising his clawed hand, Mesogog pressed the sharpened tips against my chest, right over my heart. Slowly he began to drag them down, the red claws dug into my flesh. As I screamed out in pain, Mesogog looked pleased with himself. "You'll obey, my weapon. You have no choice; the Rangers will fall by your hands and you will bring me their heads."_

" _Ahhhh! Just… Kill me!"_

" _No, not yet, you will not die." Mesogog slowly lifted his claws up and stared down at me. "Not yet, when you have killed the Rangers, and achieved my goal of bringing the planet to its previous state. Only then will I allow you to die."_

" _My lord? I have brought the control chip." Zeltrax, appeared from outside of my vision._

" _Excellent." Turning to stare at me Mesogog opened his mouth and let out a hissing/coughing sound… Oh god he's laughing…" Install it."_

 _Bowing the cyborg turned to look at me, holding a chip in his hand and a… Oh god that's a drill! "This will hurt. A lot."_

 _As the buzzing sound from the drill began I tried even harder to escape. "No, no, no. no!"_

 **(End of flashback)**

"… Magnus?"

Blinking I looked up at the voice and saw it was Kira… Slowly lowering my hand I realized I had been touching the side of my head. "Sorry…" I muttered looking down… We had been working together on some of my make up work at Tommy's place, together but my mind had wandered.

"It's okay." Touching my hand, the blonde smiled slightly. "Your okay."

"I wish I was… Sometimes though it happens… the flashbacks…" Closing my eyes I shuddered, there was many things he did to me… Things I will never truly get over… The torture… Feeling Kira squeezed my hand I looked up to see her staring at me with a serious look.

"Magnus, maybe you should talk to Doctor O. He could help you." The Yellow Ranger suggested.

Nodding slowly, I bit my lip. "Yeah… Maybe…"

Kira shook her head. "No buts, you need too."

"Yes ma'am." I said giving her a small salute with a grin, which caused her to roll her eyes slightly but with a smile. "In all seriousness, I will… It's just… Hard to talk about."

"I can't even begin to imagine… Here let's talk about something else." Putting the homework aside Kira scooted closer to me. "Like…" Her face flushed for a moment. "Homecoming? It's a week away."

Blinking in surprise I slowly nodded a blush on my face. "Sure… So, do you want me to pick you up and we can eat beforehand? Or…? Do you want to head to the dance straight away?"

"Well, we should get something to eat first." She said stumbling over her words.

"Yeah… Where would you like to go?" I asked looking at her feeling just as embarrassed as she was.

Before Kira could answer we, both heard a crash. Looking toward the sound we saw Ethan and Connor. They were listening in on our conversation, from the Lab's secret hatch entrance. Both Kira and I were shaking, whether if it was from anger or embarrassment I don't know. Our fellow Rangers came up out of the hatch with grins on their faces.

"Well, well, well, looks like our love birds are getting closer. "Ethan teased with a large grin.

Connor who was also grinning nodded. "Seems like it." Turning to look at the Blue Ranger Connor placed both hands on his shoulders. "Oh Kira, I am so glad I finally stopped fighting my feelings. I love you."

Ethan pretended to swoon. "Yes Magnus, you were so supportive of me, I can't deny it anymore. I love you too." Snorting both started to laugh loudly but stopped when they saw the looks on me and Kira's faces.

"You both are so dead." Kira and I said at the same time.

"Uh oh!" Connor said turning around he used his super speed to get out.

"Get back here McKnight!" I shouted chasing after him, using my own speed.

Laughing Ethan clapped his hands together with a grin. "Man, that was so funny."

"What makes you think you're getting off scot free?" Kira smirked, causing the geek to freeze up.

* * *

After chasing down Connor and giving one hell of a noogie, I came back to the house to find that Ethan was just a little hard of hearing. Guess Kira gave him an earful, literally. Of course, the others had leave not long after that. Which meant I should have a talk my talk with Tommy. Going down into the lab I found the mentor of the-Of our group sitting at the computer working on something. Maybe he was tracking another Dino Egg or something.

"Tommy, can we talk?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

The older Ranger turned around, seeing the look on my face he nodded. "Sure. I have a feeling I know what this is about."

Rubbing my arm, I sighed. "It's well... About the stuff happened to me while I was on Mesogog's island." Slowly I began to tell the older Ranger about… Everything that happened… Starting with the bonding process with the Hybrid Dino Gem…. All the way to the torture to bring me under his control.

Tommy was silent during the entire story, but after I was finished he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Believe it or not Magnus, I understand more than you think."

"No offensive Tommy, but while Rita did put you under her control and you were brainwashed into thinking you were the king of the Machine Empire- "I started to say but stopped when the Ranger slowly pulled back the sleeve on his left arm, all the way up to his shoulder, showing off a very large scar… It was like one of the ones I had.

"Trust me I do understand. In the show it may have seemed like the enemy just used magic or something else. I was tortured to break down my will." The older man pulled the sleeve down and shook his head. "I understand, plus the mental scars from what Rita's magic did to me will always be there."

Opening my mouth, I closed it and nodded… This isn't a tv show, I must remember that. Sure, a lot of things are just like the show, but that doesn't mean that everything will be. Looking down I sighed and shook my head. "How do you deal with it? How do you- "

"It takes one day at a time and relying on your friends."

* * *

Of course, Tommy was right, and it will take time… Though with someone to talk about… all the crap that I went through, it did help make things easier on me. Though I did still have flashbacks… and nightmares, I could handle them better with the help of everyone in my life. Gandalf had it right, it wasn't great power that kept the darkness at bay. It was the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, simple acts of kindness and love. My friends gave me courage.

Which was helpful, especially since we had entered the third episode of Dino Thunder… I am not sure what was going to happen, I am not sure if Mesogog will keep to what he did in the show now… If he did, it could only mean that certain things will remained unchanged. Or he is planning something big. Either way things will not end well, I know it won't.

Anyway, Kira and her band were playing at Haley's and it was great. I was jamming along to her music, along with Connor, Ethan and Tommy. While Trent sat not too far away from me… I knew he was drawing Kira. Yeah… I had to fight the urge to punch him…. Okay I am going to be open about it. Yes, I like Kira, and she likes me… Though we aren't dating… I should just ask her and get it over with, I mean I asked her to homecoming. So, asking her to be my girlfriend shouldn't be hard right? Okay… Maybe I should just ask her sooner rather than later.

To make it worse, I hated the fact that I wanted to punch Trent. He's a good guy, and a good friend. Also, a hard worker, he may be a rich kid, but he worked his butt off. Plus, his drawing skills were off the chart… but hey jealously does ugly things to people, and I rather not hurt this guy. Especially since he is supposed to be our teammate later. As soon as Kira stopped playing I began to clap my hands and whistling with a smile. The Yellow Ranger came over and took the empty seat next to me at the table and joined the rest of us.

"That was great Kira." I nodded giving her a thumbs up.

Connor nodded in agreement. "That was awesome. Is that something new?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there." Kira shrugged her shoulders a little unsure about her song.

"Trust me Kira, there is something there." I smiled at the blonde, who smiled back at me.

Ethan nodded. "I'm telling you, if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on." The Blue Ranger then looked at me with a grin. "Of course, we could always ask, 'Mister I'm from another universe' about it."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "I told you before, I am not revealing anything. Just do what you think is best. That's all you can do." Of course, I knew what Kira's future would bring, her record deal, though if my money was placed right… I should be able to help her out.

"It's kind of hard to have a musical career, when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play." Kira said shrugging her shoulders again.

Trent came over to us and smiled. "Well I was listening to you play, and I think you rock." …. Must resist the urge to kick him in the balls!

Kira nodded, then noticed his drawing pad, and tried to get a closer look. "What are you working on?"

"Mind if we look?" I asked, despite knowing what it was but I thought I would ask.

Quickly covering it up the future White Ranger shook his head. "Not until it's done."

"Fine." Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore. All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage." Tommy said, showing his age to the team… Okay I know he's not that old. Still it's funny.

Walking up to us Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like what's her name… Kylee Styles?" Kira of course visibly reacted to the name, looking at her I gently touched her hand and smiled. The blonde musician nodded and smiled back.

"I agree with guys. I heard some of her songs and they are awful." Shaking my head, I sighed… That is true, now while this world had tons of stuff similar things to my own world. There were some other differences. Like there were tons of stars in this this world that didn't exist where I come from.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music." Connor crossed his arms looking up at the red-head adult, Tommy just groaned in disgust.

Ethan grinned and shook his head. "Translation he thinks she's fine."

"No, I don't." Connor argued weakly but at Ethan's grin he began to grin as well. "Okay, yeah I do, but that has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, right." Ethan and I both said at the same time with smirks.

Kira shook her head. "You know she used to be a really good songwriter. She was really sweet, too. Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends." Ethan said scrunching his face up.

"We used to be." Kira nodded, but when Connor and Ethan, just gave her that 'yeah right' look. "What? It's true. We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent, and now she's this pop diva."

Connor still wasn't convinced. "Oh, come on, you don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

"Believe what you want. It's true." Kira said not caring whether the other two believed her.

"I believe you Kira." I said with a smile. Hopefully these guys will pick up on the hints, and we won't have to meet the pop star.

"No matter what these two think, I believe you Kira." Tommy said with a friendly smile.

Despite the fact that Ethan heard what I said, he still decided to look something up on his laptop. "Ah, here's your chance to prove it. According to her fan site, she's going to be in town to promote her new CD."

Connor sat up and looked excited. "Oh, we are so there, and since you two are such good buddies… You can hook me up."

"Whatever." Kira rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Trent said… Following his gaze my blood ran cold… Anton Mercer, had walked into Haley's Cyberspace for the first time… This isn't good…. My arms began to twitch, reaching under the table I gripped my left arm and held my Dino Gem. I had to fight the urge to attack the business man. I knew that Anton was Mesogog, and that it was a Jekyll and Hyde situation they also shared memories… Which means he knew everything that Mesogog did to me….

"Doctor O, you in there?" Connor asked watching our teacher walk over to Anton and Trent.

Kira frowned. "Who's that guy?" Turning to look at me the blonde saw me shaking. "Magnus? What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Feeling her hand, I calmed down slightly. "Just a bad memory." Which was true… Mesogog, is a bad memory.

* * *

Not long after that Connor, Kira, and I headed to the mall, so we could meet the 'great' Kylee Styles. Though the crowd here, was much bigger than the one in the show. The crowd cheered loudly as the pop diva made her way through the throngs of fans to her table. Using a little bit of my strength, I carefully pushed the people aside to let Kira, and Connor through the crowd to the booth. Once we were up to the table, Kylee showed her true colors.

"How many of these leeches are there?" She asked her assistant and hissed. "My hand is going to fall off."

Connor who had a CD nudged Kira. "Go ahead ask her."

Kylee turned and gave us a fake smile. "Who do you want it made out to?"

"Just write 'To my old friend Kira Ford.'" The Yellow Ranger told the pop diva.

As she was writing the star realized who was standing in front of her. "Kira?" She gasped as the budding musician nodded with a smile. "Wow! I haven't seen you for ages!" Standing up Kylee gripped Kira's shoulders and fake kissed each of her cheeks. "I didn't know you were a fan of mine. I'm flattered."

"Actually, it's my friend who's fan." Kira said looking at Connor but apparently Kylee thought it was me… No idea why.

Smiling she looked me over like I was a piece of meat… I had to fight the urge to shudder. "Not me." I jerked my thumb at Connor. "Him."

"It's Connor with an 'E-R'" The Red Ranger said holding out his hand to the pop diva who took it.

"Did Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee asked.

Connor nodded and looked down at Kira. "Uh yeah I just didn't believe her at first."

"Oh, it wasn't anything professional. Just uh silly teen angst stuff." Kylee brushed some of her hair back.

Kira looked really hurt by that. "I thought we had some pretty good songs."

"Oh, yeah sure. At the time, they were great." Kylee laughed slightly. "But hey, at some point you gotta grow up."

Frowning I stepped forward slightly. "Kira's stuff is great, and she isn't a sellout like you are." I said with a smirk, causing Kylee to gasp and stare at me in shock. "What you are." Shrugging I turned my head with a grin. "Seriously you have some talent, and from what Kira told me, you guys had some good stuff. However, you gave up your integrity as an artist, by selling out to the masses." Crossing my arms, I shook my head. "Such a shame."

"Excuse me! Okay, hello! Coming through! I have a press pass. Move it." The oh so familiar voice of Cassidy broke through the crowd, and thus the school reporter appeared along her handy, dandy Devin. Any anger that Kylee had vanished when she heard the words 'press pass.' "Cassidy Cornell, 'Reefside Reporter'. Anyway, I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to pop superstar." The blonde said with a smile.

Kylee gave a large fake grin. "Aren't you kind? Well it all started… Oh hold on." Turning to look at us Kylee waved her fingers. "Kira, I'm so sorry duty calls, can we catch up later? You're awesome." She pointed at the Yellow Ranger, then she turned her gaze to me. "Don't bring him."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered. "Bitch." Then walked away with the others… Now I wonder what Mesogog is up to at the moment… Well he is either making his monster or he is plotting something else. Only time will tell. As we waited for the crowd to disappear on their own, I spent some time talking with Kira, while Connor was still distracted by the glamor of meeting a pop diva.

"Magnus, I appreciate what did, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Kira said staring at me with a slightly annoyed look'

Holding up my hands I sighed. "Hey, I know that. Hell, I am sure you could kick my ass if you wanted too. It's just I don't like people like her." I muttered turning to look back at the booth. "People, who sell out and abandoned their friends. Though I didn't just do it for you, she needed to be taken down a peg or twelve."

Kira frowned then smiled, and gently punched my shoulder. "Alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"No promises." I grinned at her.

* * *

After some time had went by Kylee left with the crowd still cheering for more. Seriously? What do people see in her? Her music is horrible, plus she isn't all that good looking to be honest. Sure, she was cute, but it was all fake. Plus, then there was her personality awful, just awful.

"Well, you got to meet the famous superstar." Kira muttered shaking her head watching Kylee leaving up the escalator.

Connor looked down. "Look, if your mad cause I didn't believe in you and Kylee, I'm sorry. But come on, I mean she's so…and you're so…- "

Holding up a hand I stopped him. "Dude if you want to live to see graduation, I would stop. Otherwise you'll get an earful."

"What?" Kira said staring at Connor. "I'm what? You know what forget it. Maybe your right, maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

Holding up my fingers I counted down. "Three, two, one- "Before I even finished saying the final number, a woman screamed. "Right on schedule."

Connor and Kira looked at each other then me. "Huh?

"Come on!" Kira shouted as she ran up the escalator, with the two of us following her. Once up the stairs we headed straight for the second-floor exit and saw a bunch of Tyrannodrones, and a very ugly looking monster. That looked kind of like a donkey. They were surrounding Kylee and her bodyguards.

"Get away from me you freaks! Don't you know who I am?" Kylee shouted.

"Of course, I do. I 'm a big fan!" The donkey monster said in an echoey voice, which caused

Cracking my neck, I grinned. "Let's do this!" Rushing forward at normal speed I headed straight for one Tyrannodrone and spun kicked it into the ground. Quickly ducking underneath one of their claw strikes, I sent a punch straight into the thing's chest knocking it down. Turning around I blocked a forehead strike, wrapping my arms around the Tyrannodrone's stinger weapon, I tossed it onto the ground, and stomped my foot onto it's neck. Looking around I could see my fellow Rangers were doing well, Connor was more focused on deflecting or pushing back attacks, and mostly used kicks to keep the Tyrannodrones at bay, which suited him just fine. I may need to see if I can teach him some of the taekwondo techniques I knew. Kira was more defensive in her fighting style, using more acrobatic moves to dodge or attack. Her style was very similar to Wushu or Capoeira.

As for me? Well Chun Kuk Do, I'm a mixed martial artist, which means… I could fight in a variety of ways. Blocking an attack from one of the Tyrannodrone's I wrapped my arm around it's neck and flipped the thing onto the ground. Slamming my fist into it's face I shook my head. With Ranger powers these things are way too easy now… Not that I am going to complain, I don't fancy getting broken ribs again. One of the Tyrannodrones came close to Kylee and when she screamed, Kira ran over and defended her friend.

"Kira what are you doing?" Kylee said more than freaked out.

Looking back at her Kira frowned. "Ask later! Run now!"

Shaking my head, I knew what was going to happen next. It will mean the others will be pissed at me slightly, but this had to happen. I had to keep some things the same. Otherwise it would not end well. The donkey monster blasted Kylee with his youth sucking weapon and vanished into an Invisiportal… Looking over at Kylee I had to bite my lip from laughing… She looked well… ridiculous… She didn't look … 'old' per say. She still had the same energy as someone that was young, but her looks changed… Now that begs the question, what is the point of this monster?

* * *

Well after Kylee discovered she was 'old' Kira took her to Cyberspace to sit with her. While Connor and I headed back to the lab to get Ethan and Tommy. Once there we could see the monster was doing his 'youth' stealing trick on other people.

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people? That is wrong in so many ways." Ethan said turning back to look at the rest of us. "Magnus why didn't you warn us about this thing huh?

Crossing my arms, I shook my head. "Because I wasn't expecting it, yes it was part of the show. But because I changed things, I didn't expect it to happen. If some things that happened in the show, happen don't blame me. Just know they will turn out alright, though what is the point of taking someone's youth…"

Tommy nodded agreeing with me. "Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy. We have to figure out a way to fight it. Where's Kira?"

"She's taken Kylee to the Cyberspace. I think she's having a meltdown over seeing her old and shriveled up. I gotta admit, it was kind of brutal." Connor said shuddering somewhat.

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later." Tommy said looking at the Red Ranger. "Right now, there's something we need to take care of." Tommy turned around and walked down the steps, with Connor, Ethan and myself following. "Let's do it!" We all held up our arms and our Morphers appeared.

"Dino Thunder power up!"

"Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!"

* * *

Now, this was the cool thing, the Morphing sequence wasn't just for the show. It was there a real-life thing, and for me? It was awesome! Unlike the others or Trent, I didn't jump into the air. The world around me became a vast ocean with a storm raging around me. My body glowing white, I sank into the water and I rose from the waves in my Ranger outfit. As my helmet appeared on my face I took a battle stance with the Drakon-Zord appearing behind me roaring.

* * *

Rushing onto the scene at the city I stood next to Etan with Connor in the middle and Tommy next to him. Now ever since I was freed from Mesogog's control, my Ranger outfit looked a little different. The over all color scheme was the same, though the blood red that outlined the jagged stripes on my arms and legs were now gone. The helmet's visor and the eyes were a softer looking red as well. Other than that, the rest of the outfit was the same.

Letting out a battle cry, we all charged forward. Now I am not sure what it was, but this thing seemed well… I don't know, it just seemed different then it's show counterpart. Ducking underneath one if's arms, I began to pummel it with a series of punches before back flipping out of the way, just as it swung at the spot where I used to be. Running back into the fight, with Tommy flanking me. I did a spin kick I knocked the monster back, jumping over me the veteran Ranger sent a side kick into the monster's well side and sent it stumbling into Ethan who gave the donkey a mean right hook. Spinning the monster around.

"My turn guys!" Running in Connor jumped into the air and smacked the monster with a high kick. Landing on the ground Connor turned to face the monster.

"Gah! That hurts." The donkey monster cried in pain, as he tried to rub his head.

Grinning underneath my helmet I ran up next to Connor and pumped my fist. "A lot more where that came from. Connor, let's give him the old one, two!"

"You go it!" The Red Ranger nodded and ran toward the monster.

"I'll get you this time!" The creature swung at the Red Ranger, but he slid underneath it's attack. Getting to his feet quickly he kicked the monster's stomach.

"AH!' The donkey monster screeched just as I jumped into the air and slammed my fist into his head. Our combined attack, knocked the monster off it's feet and onto the ground. Yet the damn thing just got back up, and glared…? I don't if it could glare, but if it could… It was.

Ethan just shook his head. "We need Kira here; this thing is pretty tough."

"I called her." Connor said looking at the Blue Ranger. "She's not answering."

"We do it without her than" Drawing the Z-Blade I held it front of me, before I could charge into the fight however Elsa appeared from a portal and smirked evilly at me.

"Wouldn't you rather fight me Green Ranger?" She called out taunting me.

Shaking in anger I glared at her through my visor. "You have no idea!" Rushing forward I brought my sword down but found it blocked by Elsa's… She's a lot stronger… Did Mesogog give her an upgrade? The black-haired woman kicked me in the stomach and began to swing her sword at me. Blocking the strikes, I saw from the corner of my eye, Cassidy and Devin… Crap, these guys could get hurt…I need to push Elsa further away. Turning my attention back Elsa, I drew the D-Dagger and charged it with green energy and sliced at the woman.

The attack sent her flying backwards but she landed on her feet and smirked at me. "Is that all you got brat?"

"Not even close." Going back into the fray, I saw that Zeltrax had arrived as well. Great we're getting close to the end of the fight here. Turning my attention back to Elsa, I sent a kick into her stomach and marched forward. Doing a quick flourish with my sword and dagger, I blocked an incoming strike from her sword with my two weapons. "Play time is over Elsa." Breaking the weapon lock we were in, I sent a kick into her stomach raising my weapons to finish the job.

Gritting her teeth, she stared at me with an angry look. "We'll finish this later. Ha!" Jumping into the air she vanished into a portal.

"Damn…" I muttered lowering my weapons I looked up in time to see the Megazord form together before my eyes. "Looks like they have things under control…" Turning around I headed back to the spot where Tommy and Zeltrax were fighting and formed the ZD blaster. "Hey Doctor O! Duck!" The Black Ranger ducked just as I fired my weapon into Zeltrax, knocking him backwards.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I don't have time for it right now." Tommy said as he got back to his feet.

Zeltrax growled in anger as he climbed back to his feet. "This isn't over!" Turning around he stumbled and vanished through a portal.

"Coward." I muttered lowering my weapon. "You okay?" I asked looking at the teacher.

"I'll be fine. What' happened to your dance partner?" He asked turning his head.

"Got away for now." Separating my weapons, I placed them back in their holsters, looking up in the sky I watched as my fellow Rangers destroyed the donkey monster. "Never ceases to amaze."

Shaking his head Tommy chuckled. "It never does."

* * *

The following day we were all hanging out Cyberspace, getting ready for another one of Kira's performances, when I saw the interaction between Trent and Kira. Though it was weird, while from Trent's side of it, he was being flirty, for Kira it was just friendly… Huh, I guess that really does mean something for the two of us. Hopefully. Shaking my head, I went to go stand with my fellow Rangers as Kira got onto the stage with her guitar.

"I wrote this next song with a friend of mine a long time ago. I hope you like it." Kira said as she slowly began to play the song. "Best friends, they come and go depending on your highs and your lows. My best friend is saddened not to be there, when I need her the most. I'd thought you be there for me, then why did you lie to me. Using me to get what want you? Then I couldn't believe it happened. No, I couldn't understand- "Stepping onto the stage with Kira was Kylee who began to sing with the Yellow Range, much to everyone's surprise. Yet they all clapped and cheered anyway. "-True love walked out the door, couldn't take it no more. True love, it broke my heart you make my whole life sore. He said it'd be my baby then why did he betray me? Temptation got to his head. Then I left him, yeah. And this is what I said. It feels like it's going to be okay. It feels right, it just feels that way. It feels like it'll be a better day, because I believe that in the end. Good things are coming my way."

As they finished the song we all began to clap and cheer with smiles on our faces. Despite the fact Kylee was kind of a bitch, at least something about her changed. It seemed a little too convenient for my tastes, but I'll leave it alone for now. Shaking my head, I smiled but then confusion struck, as the pop diva whispered into Kira's ear and pointed to me. Whatever she said must have been weird, because she wouldn't even look at me. Kira did whisper back however, and Kylee just did grinned and nodded…... What is going on?

* * *

After the show and when I could get Kira alone for a minute I finally asked her. "What did Kylee whisper to you about me?"

Flushing slightly Kira looked down slightly. "She asked if you were my boyfriend."

"Uh… well what did you tell her?" I asked a little nervously.

"I um, just told her you were off limits." Kira admitted looking embarrassed.

Grinning despite the fact I think Kira just claimed me as her boyfriend I turned my head. "Really? Then who does have access to me?"

"Magnus don't be an idiot." She said with a smile… Well that answers that question.

Smiling back I turned around to see some people starting to come our way. "Shall we greet your adoring public Miss Ford?" I asked with my hand held out.

"I think so Mister Maverick." Laughing Kira grabbed my hand and led the way to her adoring fans. As Kira mingled with everyone who was telling her how great she was… I couldn't get this nagging feeling out of the back of my head… Like something bad was happening… Eh must be my imagination.

* * *

 **Mesogog's Island Fortress**

"Were you successful in your mission Elsa?" Mesogog hissed out.

Bowing the black-haired woman held out a small stone of little value. "Yes, my lord, I retrieved what you asked of me."

"Excellent." Taking the stone, the man/dino examined the stone. "This will be perfect, have you located the next piece?"

"No, my lord, we are still searching for more pieces."

Turning around Mesogog nodded. "Until you do, distract the Rangers with monsters. They must not suspect a thing."


	10. Wolf Warrior & Homecoming

**Hey guys I got the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Now this chapter in the beginning sets something up for later down the road. WAY down the road. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot everyone! Same to my reviewers, you guys really help keep things going. Now on to the reviews! TheCreativeInstinct Yeah it was filled with Mira and yeah Magnus went through some heavy stuff and it will be apart of the story. Also Trent doesn't have the Dino Gem yet, it will happen soon though and it will be scary when he does. As for Mesogog, well... If you want a spoiler just PM me and I can tell you, but it's really too good. Merendinoemiliano I am glad you liked it, and yeah I wanted Jen and Wes to be together, and the show never said what happened. Also this chapter covers some of what Magnus can do. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

You ever have those dreams where everything seems so real? That you think you might be awake? Well I was having one of those right now. Unlike the usual dreams, which were nightmares about my time as Mesogog's prisoner… I wasn't in the lab. No, I found myself standing in a very dark, dense, almost never-ending cave structure. It is filled with countless stalactites and stalagmites. Smacking my lips, I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming… Nope.

"I'm in the Underworld? What brought me here? Because I swear I was asleep in my bed." Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and checked my left wrist. Breathing a sigh of relief, I found that my Dino Gem and bracelet are still here. Though I'm not sure how much it would help me against magic. Putting my hands in my jacket pocket, I frowned feeling something in there. Pulling whatever was in my jacket out I raised an eyebrow. "A piece of paper…? Oh, wait it's a note." Opening the note, I read through it and raised an eyebrow. "If you wish to return to the waking world, find the Sources... Sincerely M.M." Frowning I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "M.M? Who in the world could that be…? It isn't me, that's for sure, why would I send myself here? It's Homecoming week." Sighing I shook my head.

"Would have been helpful, if who did this, left me a map or a…" The piece of paper in my hands began to glow, then folded itself into a paper airplane and slowly flew forward. When I didn't follow the dang thing turned around and… Well if a paper airplane, could look impatient… It did. "Fine lead the way." Following the paper plane, I had to carefully watch where I was going. Just walking through this place could be treacherous… Though how I could see before that piece of paper started glowing is beyond me… Must be either magic, or I can see in the dark… Need to figure that one out later.

As I followed I had the distinct feeling, that something is watching me. I don't know why but that is just the feeling I'm getting. Maybe it's because I'm in the freaking Underworld! Seriously once I get out of here, I am going to have ask Tommy if crap like this ever happened to him. They most likely did, so maybe I should ask my friends and girlfriend…. Oh yeah Kira and I are dating now. Yeah, I still can't believe it. Though as great as it is, Connor and Ethan still make fun of us both. Then again, I guess that is what friends do.

After walking for who knows how long, I found myself staring down a dark ravine. "You have to be kidding me." Looking at the glowing paper plane I crossed my arms. "I'm not going down there, how am I supposed to go down there safely?" If the paper plane could, I'm sure it would sigh. It unfolded itself and grew bigger, thicker until it was now a large glowing carpet. "If I fall straight through you, I'm going to be extremely pissed." Taking a tentative step forward, I put my foot on the carpet and once I fond it supported my weight… I fully stepped onto the glowing rug and once it started to move I fell forward. Catching myself on my hands I held on and muttered. "Dick."

The rug descended into the darkness slowly, which was rather boring… So, I just hummed 'Down, down to goblin town.' From the 1977 The Hobbit movie. Mostly because it was something to do, and I was trying to keep my freak out to a minimum. Seriously this is the Underworld where the bad guys from Mystic Force are kept… Hopefully I can find the Sources, whatever they were and just get back without running into anything.

Knowing my luck? I'm probably going to run into something bad.

I hummed the song five times before the rug finally stopped. Looking around, I had to admit that this is an interesting place. I am inside a large circular chamber that was over hundred feet all around. With pure white almost glowing floor and gray/blue walls lined with rocky bone like structures. In the center of the chamber is a large onyx pedestal, designed in the shape of a half moon, and claw. On the pedestal, there are two glowing items, one is lavender, and the other ebony.

"Let me guess, that is what I'm looking for?" I asked looking at the rug, which nodded…. How does a rug nod? Sighing I shook my head and slowly walked to the pedestal. "Is it me or does this seem to easy-" I felt it before the attack ever came. Jumping backwards I flipped in the air, avoiding a blast of purple energy. Landing on my feet, I looked up and sighed. "-Yep too easy." Standing before me, is a man in dark, purple, gold, black, and silver armor. He had two silver wolf heads for pauldrons, in his left hand is a large shield and in his right is a large sword. This is Koragg The Knight Wolf. Also, Leanbow the father of the future Mystic Force Red Ranger. Now in the show, he looked cool, but here? He looked like a total bad ass. Seriously… The armor didn't look fake, instead he looked like a real-life knight.

"Who are you?" The Knight Wolf demanded holding his sword in front of him.

Despite the panic I was feeling, I had a smirk on my face. "Nobody." Hey if it worked for Odysseus it can work for me.

The Knight Wolf turned his head, as is he was confused about something. "You are no Mystic, and yet I sense power has touched you. How did a human come here?"

"That's my business. Speaking of which, I just need that-" I pointed to the pedestal and grinned. "If I can get those I'll be on my way."

Koragg turned to look at the Sources and nodded. "I see. You are just an agent for someone else. Well they are a fool for sending you here, now defend yourself."

"Hey, I have no weapons, how can you expect me-" I started to say but Koragg wasn't having any of that, his sword charged with purple energy and he fired at me. Dodge rolling out of the way I raised my hands up in a fighting stance.

"Do you take me for a fool? You possess a power inside of you, your stance and reactions are that of a warrior. Now call forth your power, I will not fight a helpless opponent." The Knight Wolf said as he stared at me.

Frowning for a moment I sighed. "Fine, but let's make a deal, shall we? If I beat you in a duel, you'll let me have what I'm after and let me go unmolested."

"Very well. I shall, but if you lose you will be trapped down here and serve the Master." Koragg demanded, hey at least he is honorable. That is something I could count on, though I am not sure if his allies will live up to his deal.

"Deal." Raising my bracelet, my Morpher appeared. "Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!" Activating my power, my Ranger outfit appeared around my body. "Z-Blade!" Drawing my sword, I held it in front of me and slowly Koragg and I circled one another. Now… My advantage is the fact, he has no idea what I can do, I knew how he fought, and I was trained by Tommy Oliver. His advantages. He has magic, we are in his turf, he had several decades worth of fighting experience under his belt.

"Interesting, before we duel. Tell me warrior what is your name?" Koragg asked as he slowly stepped across the glowing floor.

"Only if you give me yours first." I said keeping a two-handed grip on my blade.

My armored opponent nodded. "I'm Koragg the Wolf Knight, servant of the Master."

"I'm Magnus Maverick, the Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power Ranger." I returned the nod, now maybe it was stupid giving him my name… Koragg is honorable and I doubt that he would come after me if I win this duel…. I think.

"Well met Ranger." Giving me a salute with his weapon, which I returned the Knight Wolf charged forward. Now despite the fact he is wearing plate armor, he is fast.

Though not as fast as Connor or myself. That's for sure. Meeting the charge, I flipped over the armored knight and turned around to attack his back, only to find my strike blocked by his shield. Koragg swung his sword down, but I blocked with the D-Dagger. Struggling to hold him off, I had to admit he is strong. Really strong, in fact I am sure he could match me in pure strength. Which is frightening to be honest.

"You are fast." Koragg commented, almost sounding impressed. "You are also well trained; your teacher must be quite the warrior."

Gritting my teeth under my helmet I tried to push back against the knight, but he had better leverage than me. "What can I say? He's the best around." Raising my foot, I kicked the knight's exposed knee, and jumped backwards. Forming the ZD-Blaster I took aim and fired at the knight.

Raising his shield Koragg blocked the shots but the force did push him backwards. "Now it is my turn. Wolf Attack!" Holding his shield out a small slot on the shield opened, revealing an eye. Crap I know that move, separating my weapons I raised the D-Dagger to where my mouth should be and began play. The moment he fired his energy attack, my shield and dagger created a green barrier that deflected the shots… Good know my weapons can defend against magic attacks.

Lowering my weapon, I charged it and the sword with green energy and spun around. Sending the attacks straight toward Koragg, the Knight Wolf rolled out of the way just as the arcs of green energy slammed into the wall causing a minor explosion. Rushing the knight, I jumped into the air just as he was standing and delivered a strike toward his unguarded chest.

"Ah!" The attack smacked Koragg into the wall, however he recovered faster than I thought, because he slammed his shield into my chest throwing me backwards. Clutching my chest, slightly I flipped to my feet and picked up my weapons, which were knocked out of my hands by his shield bash attack.

Koragg fully recovered nodded at me. "Your powers are impressive warrior, I wonder if they could help the Master rise up."

Crap… That's all I need, the dark magical forces of the Underworld coming after me. "Sorry, but my power is that of science. Not magic." Well that and the combined energy of four Dino Gems, that have the power of the asteroid that struck earth millions and millions of years ago.

"Energy is energy." Koragg stated as he ran toward me and swung his sword trying to cleave me in half.

Rolling out of the way, I placed my weapons back in the sheath, and pulled the entire thing free, sheath and all. "ZD-Hybrid Cannon." This is my weapon's ultimate form and move, kind of like the Z-Rex Blaster… Though I think this would be closer to the Lunar Break, attack that Merrick used, because I can use it on my own. The Z-Sword, and sheath fused together with the D-Dagger, creating a new weapon. While like the ZD-Blaster, it was more like a larger. Jumping back far enough, I raised the weapon as small scope appeared on the rifle, taking aim at Koragg I grinned. "ZD-Hybrid Cannon…. Fire!" An image of the Drakon-Zord Appeared behind me as green laser energy in the from of the Drakon-Zord fired out and bit Koragg, the resulting explosion blasted the Wolf Knight into the wall.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I placed the ZD-Hybrid Canon back on my belt, which reformed into the sword, dagger and sheath. Walking over to the Sources, I picked them both up and raised an eyebrow. Looking them over I raised an eyebrow under my helmet, the Sources were… Interesting. The one that glowed with a lavender light, it looked like a wooded wand with a half-moon purple gem on top. The second one that glowed with an ebony light, looked like a leather bracer/gauntlet with midnight blue lines, a gold circle in the center outlined in blue. In the center of the circle is a claw mark.

"I don't know what that is all about, but I'm done here." Turning around, I began to walk to the carpet that got me in here, I wanted to go home.

"Where do you think your going?"

Groaning I slowly turned around to see Koragg getting back to his feet. "Seriously? I just beat you… "

"I cannot be destroyed; the power of my Master will always re-build me." The Wolf Knight said holding his sword out. "Put those away we are not done, and no one may have them."

Frowning I looked at the Sources. "Quick question, if you need power or something to escape, why not use these?"

"I cannot. Something keeps them safe from taking their power." Koragg stated and gestured to the pedestal with his blade. "If we cannot use their power, no one can."

Sighing I shook my head. "Koragg, despite the fact your master can reform you… You lost the duel." I said staring at him. "Unless you plan on going back on your word…Then let me leave." That stopped him. The armored man slowly lowered his sword, before finally putting the blade away in his shield.

"Very well. On my honor as a knight, you won the duel." Nodding Koragg raised his shield up at me in a salute. "You dueled with honor Magnus Maverick, when I escape I will seek you out for a duel once more."

I… I wasn't sure if I was honored or not. I mean… The guy said he would come after me… So, like in two years… Which isn't good, I am not even sure if I'll still have my Ranger powers… Hopefully if things go right, I can make sure not only us, but everyone else keeps their powers in the end. "Very well Koragg, if you do escape well I'll try and be ready." Stepping on the carpet I slowly was lifted into the air.

Nodding once again the Wolf Knight looked up at me. "Farewell Outsider."

* * *

"Don't hit me Chris Brown!" Sitting up covering my face, I began to pant… slowly lowering my arms I looked around and saw I was in my room at Tommy's place. "It was just a dream… Thank… Why am I fully dressed?" Frowning I sighed… Great it wasn't a dream. Deciding to check my jacket for any strange notes… Yep there's one. Slowly opening it I read over the note with a frown. "Your help is greatly appreciated… the Sources will be of great aid, until they are needed I shall hold onto them, signed M.M."

Sighing heavily, I was going to crumble up the paper, but it just vanished from my hands. "M.M. who in the world could have those initials aside from me or my family…. It has to be someone connected to Mystic Force but who…." My jaw suddenly dropped in shock, as the name came to me… M.M. Mystic Mother…. Otherwise known as…. "Rita!"

* * *

To say Tommy was pleased with me, shouting out the name of the space witch that used him as a weapon as a wake-up call. Would be an understand, but after I explained the situation to the older Ranger… He understood and was shocked once I told him about how Rita became a force for good. He recovered quickly enough though, and together he and I began to theorize what my mission could have meant. It could be that with me here, new Ranger powers were made or maybe re-discovered and that whatever those powers were they could be useful for the Mystic Force Rangers. Though who knows to be honest. For now, I was told not to worry about the issue and just focus on the things that were happening now.

Like homecoming week.

Now that should be fun, and hopefully Mesogog will leave things alone… Though I did kind of hope he would do something, I really wanted to tear into Elsa and Zeltrax. Anyway, like most schools the week of homecoming was called 'Spirit Week' and we had special dress up days. Monday was 90's day, and we could dress up like… well the 90s. So, I just found a few things that looked like Tommy's old outfits and just wore that. The veteran Ranger didn't find it as funny as the rest of us did.

Tuesday was PJ day… Funny thing is, Connor woke up late and came to school in his PJs thinking that everyone over slept…. Yeah, he is never living that one down.

Wednesday, Weird Dress day. Just dress strangely…. Rather self-explanatory

Thursday, we had a Pirate day… There was so many people dressing up as Jack Sparrow it wasn't even funny… Seriously it wasn't….I like Pirates of the Caribbean as much as the next guy, but there is only so much 'Where has the rum gone?' jokes you can take before you to slug someone.

Finally, Friday Spirit Day, just wear school colors… Easy enough and it was a half-day. Even better. Guess it was to give everyone enough time to focus on getting ready for the dance later that night. Works for me, because there were a few things that I had to do before the dance.

One of which was working with Haley on a few projects. See since my powers, weapons and Zord were all created by Mesogog, I didn't get any special toys that the other Rangers had. So, Haley and I were going to fix that. Though instead of a Raptor Cycle, we both were going a different route. The device we were building is designed after the Strata Cycle, though in hoverboard form. The device is the same color as my Ranger uniform, with the head of the Drakon-Zord at the front. The mouth could open and fire green laser blasts, and it could go just as fast as the Raptor Cycles or faster since it could cover air or water.

Haley and I have taken to calling it the Hybrid Rider.

The Second project, which was finished is creating a charger for my phone… Despite the fact it wouldn't make calls or search the net, here. I could still use it if the thing was charged. Of course, when I asked Haley about it, she just said it was child's play. She examined my phone and quickly made a charger for it… So, yay I have a smartphone again.

The last project we were working on, was the secondary weapons that she had created for the Rangers based on my ideas. We were trying to create a second finisher weapon, like the Z-Rex Blaster. Now the weapons were all interesting. The Tricera ElctroBooster is just like the ElctroBooster that Chip created for the use of the Time Force Rangers. The one that followed is the Ptera Crossbow, now it connected the Ptera Grips together, and it created a stock and grip with a trigger and muzzle for firing. As for the Tyranno Gunblade, that is self-explanatory. Now the new combo weapon, used the Tyranno Gunblade as the base, it would be in blade mode, with the parts of the Tricera ElctroBooster attaching to the metal blade, and the Ptera Crossbow would come up underneath. The weapon would fire the combined power of all three weapons.

Connor would hold onto the grip of his Tyranno Gunblade, while Kira and Ethan would be on the sides and grip the bottom. To keep the weapon steady, Haley and I were taking to calling the weapon. The Jurassic Rifle.

"You excited for the dance tonight?" Haley asked as she began to type on her personal computer, looking over the data of the Hybrid Rider.

Looking up from my work on the Jurassic Rifle I nodded with a smile. "To be honest I can't wait."

"I bet you can't." The red-head said with a small smirk. "Your first dance with your girlfriend."

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm excited and maybe just maybe nothing will happen tonight. That way we both can act like normal teenagers for a change."

"Well, if I know that mutant freak, like I do. He may attempt something." Haley shrugged, but she held up her fingers, crossing them. "Holding out that it doesn't though."

"Yeah… Oh crap I got to get ready, I have to go pick Kira up in a few." I said looking my phone. "Uh, do you have things under control here?"

Haley just nodded. "Go, I'll meet you guys later after the dance."

Smiling I waved goodbye and headed up the stairs. Taking a quick shower, I headed straight for my room after and changed into my suit. Which consisted of black pants, dress shoes, a white shirt with a green tie and black suit jacket. Though I did have a small yellow flower attached to the lapel of the jacket. Leaving my room and going to the bathroom, I made a serious attempt at fixing my wild and spiky bronze hair… It didn't work, but I at least I tried.

After that I had one final thing to do, walking into the kitchen I opened the freezer and pulled out a yellow corsage. Now I knew it was hokey, but hey you can give your date a corsage for a homecoming dance.

"Magnus are you-never mind." Tommy said as he came into the kitchen wearing a black suit.

Chuckling I shook my head. "Still wearing the glasses teach?"

"Unlike you, I still have to keep up certain appearances." The Black Ranger shook his head with a small smile. "Now the plan is I go with you to pick Kira up, and I drop you off at the restaurant where Connor and Ethan will meet up with you and then you'll drive the dance together?" Nodding to confirm, Tommy and I both left and went outside. Climbing into the jeep, the veteran Ranger drove us both to Kira's house. It didn't take too long to get to Kira's and once there I climbed out of the jeep and walked up to the door. Knocking I waited for a few seconds, and when the door opened I was greeted by Mrs. Ford.

"Magnus! Come in, come in!" The older woman welcomed me into the house, after giving a wave to Tommy. I was ushered into the house, as she closed the door behind me the older woman smiled and patted my shoulder. "How are you Magnus? Excited for tonight?"

"Fine ma'am, and yes very excited." Returning the smile, I looked around the house, I can really see where Kira got her love of music from. There was music memorable all over the place, it reminded me of a friend of mine's house. Expect his had nothing but medieval weaponry. "Is Kira ready?"

"Almost, and I have to say I am so happy you two are going out." Mrs. Ford said nodding. "Ever since you two met, she just wouldn't stop talking about-"

"Mom!"

Turning to the voice I froze, walking into the entryway was Kira. She is wearing a knee length dark yellow dress, a black bolero jacket and black flats, he hair while not put up was straightened, the style of her hair reminded me of the first SPD crossover. She had on a little bit of makeup, and she wore the Ptera Blaster around her neck. All and all she looked… Well beautiful, I mean she always looked beautiful, but you know what I mean.

"Hi, Kira." I said a little nervously… Damn it man your dating, no need to be nervous!

Smiling the Yellow Ranger, turned her head. "Hey Magnus, you ready?"

"Yep… Oh wait, this is for you." Opening the plastic container, I pulled out the corsage and placed her on her left wrist.

"Thanks." Kira said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I like it, so is Doctor O outside?" Nodding I held out my arm to her, which she took and together we both walked to the door.

"Wait you two, I want some pictures." Mrs. Ford said as she pulled out a camera... She didn't have that before…Where did she get it? Of course, she's magic!

Groaning slightly Kira stared at her mom. "We're in a hurry mom."

"Now, now Kira, let me do this." Her mom demanded.

"Might as well humor her Kira." I grinned slightly.

Rolling her eyes Kira nodded but had a small smile on her face. "Fine."

* * *

After posing for a few pictures and getting a promise from Kira's mom that I would get some copies. We both headed outside and climbed into the jeep, with Tommy teasingly saying he would drive slow as to not mess up Kira's hair. The Yellow Ranger did not find it as amusing as Tommy and I did. Though I did my best not to laugh. After driving us to the restaurant, Tommy had to leave to get to the dance, since he was one of the teachers signed up to chaperone. Kira and I both picked Olive Garden since it had good, food plus a lot of other people from our school would be there as well. Once inside we saw that Connor and Ethan were already here ahead of us both, Connor was wearing a black suit with a red-tie and he brought some random chick with him as his date while Ethan wore a blue suit was going stag, but he said he would try meet someone there.

Don't worry Ethan you'll get the girl of your dreams at prom.

We all had a good time, just all talking about random things about school, and after we had finished our meals. The five of us headed to Connor's car, and while a little cramped we all started to drive to the dance.

"You know I heard that we're having the dance in this fancy hotel ballroom by the coast." Ethan grinned at me

Connor nodded as he was driving a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, apparently someone donated a bunch of money to the school, so we could have it there. Instead of at the gym."

The girl that Connor brought spoke up. "Do you think it was Anton Mercer? His son does go to our school."

"Probably." Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to look at Kira who shook her head with a small smile…. Yeah after they all found out about my secret, I also told them about the money I had gotten through abusing the crap out of my knowledge of the future.…. Yeah, they all knew that I had donated the money… I mean the school was planning to go there anyway, but they didn't have enough money for it at the time. So, I just happened to donate the money anonymously.

"Look here we are." Kira pointed as we pulled into the very large parking lot. "Wow, this place is fancy."

Nodding I had a small grin on my face. "It is I can't wait to see what the committee did to the ballroom."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Connor said with a grin, and with no further prompting we all got out of the car and headed inside.

* * *

"You know, I'm not crazy about DJ's but he's good." Kira commented as were sitting at table with our fellow Rangers. We had been here for an hour already, and things were going great. Kira and I had danced a couple of times. Ethan got a dance with a cheerleader, which surprised the crap out of Connor, and good news Randal/Elsa wasn't here. While surprising was good. I could barely contain myself at school and if I had to be around her tonight? Well it would really put my self-control to the test. I had seen Tommy walking around somewhere, but since he is a teacher he didn't have to much time to socialize with us right now.

Tapping my foot along to the beat of the song I nodded. "Definitely, though too bad you and your band couldn't play."

"Yeah, your songs rock." Ethan bobbed his head up and down.

Kira shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter, though I am going to see if we can play at the prom."

"That would be cool." Connor said as he looked around, his date had vanished about fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey guys. This is a great dance or what?"

Walking up to our table is Trent, he took a seat across from me and nodded. Now Trent knew that Kira and I were dating, and while he was a little upset he got over it quickly. I hope. I really didn't want a friendship ruined with him and if I couldn't prevent him from becoming the evil White Ranger… Well I didn't need a heartbroken overpowered bad guy coming after me.

"Hey Trent, how are you doing?" I asked with a smile.

"Pretty good, though everyone keeps asking me if my dad helped paid for the dance." Chuckling Trent shook his head and removed his white suit jacket and folded against the back of his chair. "I have no idea who did, but it certainly wasn't him."

Ethan gave me a knowing grin. "Yeah, I wonder who did that."

"Trent, did you come with anyone or are you here by yourself?" Kira asked the black-haired teen.

"By myself, but just because I don't have a date doesn't mean I can't have fun with my friends." Trent smiled at all of us.

Connor who had been distracted looking for his date, finally stood to his feet. "I think I should find Sarah."

Right… Sarah was her name… Why couldn't I remember that? Meh no matter. "You want us to go look with you?"

"Naw I got it." The Red Ranger waved at us and left the table and disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked around the ballroom, and I had to admit for the second time since I came in everything looked great. The committee did a great job. The ballroom is massive, with two stories and they went to town. There were several tables along the side, that had a few snack trays set up, a large punch bowl with a crap ton of cups. The pillars that connected to the second floor, had streamers wrapped around them. The DJ was set up against the wall closest to a balcony that overlooked the water, and of course there was tables set off for those of us that didn't want to dance right now.

"You guys having a good time?" Feeling someone place their hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Tommy smiling at us.

"Yeah, we are Doctor O." Kira nodded looking pleased.

Nodding I crossed my arms. "Things are going great."

"Yeah this is fun dance." Trent admitted with a look around.

"Good, hey where's Connor?" The Black Ranger asked looking at our table.

"He went to find his date." Ethan chuckled.

Tommy went ah and smiled. "I'll see you guys later, have fun." Just as Tommy was about to leave, a scream cut across the ballroom. All of us froze and saw a bunch of Tyrannodrones walk into the room, led by a rather large fish looking monster. It looked like a cross between a shark/dinosaur and jet ski. In his hand/flipper is a cannon connected to his back. Taking aim, the mutant shark monster fired his beam at a random hotel staff member that had been coming in to see if things were alright… and it froze him.

"Just one night." Ethan groaned and shook his head.

"You'll all become my ice sculptures! Haha!" He began to laugh… looking around I could see the students and staff running out of the room.

Kira looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Nope, not this one." I said honestly, this was rather new for me. Which meant I had no idea what was going to happen in this fight.

"Doesn't matter, let's go." Tommy said, as the ballroom became cleared of people, leaving only us Rangers and Mesogog's goons. Though strangely enough Connor wasn't anywhere… Oh well, guess he can catch up on the fight later.

"Right!" The three of us jumped up and ran in front of the shark monster and ran to the middle of the dance floor.

Noticing us the shark monster grinned…. Man, that is creepy. "Yes, more volunteers to become my ice sculptures!"

"Sorry but we're going to put you on ice." I said…Oh man that is so corny, but I couldn't help myself! "You guys ready?" Holding my left arm my Morpher appeared.

"Ready." They all said with nods, mirroring my action.

"Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!"

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

 **(AN: Play Ballroom Blitz… I couldn't help myself… Really, I couldn't.)**

In a flash of color, we all entered our morphed state and ran forward, charging the Tyrannodrones. Just as we reached the dino/robots, music started to play. "Ballroom Blitz? Appropriate!" Jumping straight into the fight. Punching the closest Tyrannodrone, I side stepped avoiding a swipe of its stinger weapon. Planting a kick into it's side and knocking the Tyrannodrone to the ground I shook my head.

"Coming your way!" Turning my head, I saw Kira running straight for me, ducking slightly I felt my girlfriend roll onto my back and land right next to me, as she kicked a Tyrannodrone that had run up to me in the stomach.

Grinning under my helmet I nodded my thanks. "Nice moves, so shall we?" I gestured to the rest of the enemies.

"Lets!" Kira said and ran forward with her Thundermax Saber drawn, following her, I could see our teammates were doing well. Ethan who was near the punch bowl, avoided getting attacked and when the Tyrannodrone got his weapons stuck in the table he picked up the punch bowl and dropped it on top of the dino/robot.

"Here, have some punch!" He shouted before kicking it away as he crossed his arms nodding pleased with himself. Tommy kicked and punched his way through the drones and began to fight the shark monster head on. Though he had to avoid the monster's ice cannon, which it was using as a club. Spin kicking the monster Tommy knocked it back and drew his Brachio Staff and ran forward to cut through the monster but found his attack blocked.

"Your fight is with me." Zeltrax said in his usual growl.

"Fine by me." Tommy said as he backed off and he and Zeltrax entered a private duel.

Shaking my head, I drew the D-Dagger and holding it in a reverse grip began to slice through the nearest Tyrannodrone, preforming a high kick I knocked another one of the drones out of the way. "Where's Connor?" I asked looking around, as Kira flipped over one of the grunts and sliced through it's back.

"He should be here." The Yellow Ranger looked around in confusion. "Don't tell me he's still looking for his date."

"No clue, but he should get here soon." Ethan said throwing one of the Tyrannodrones into a wall.

"Here take this!"

"Huh?" Turning around the three of us were blasted with a full force of the shark monster's ice. Letting out a cry the three of us were thrown backwards, by the attack. Groaning we all stood to our feet and rubbed our arms.

"Brr… Talk about the cold shoulder." Ethan muttered shaking.

Nodding in agreement I shivered, trying to fight the cold. "No kidding, I think got frostbite."

"Could be worse." Kira muttered as her teeth chattered. "We could be ice sculptures."

Walking up to us the shark monster aimed his cannon at us. "You spoke too soon. Say goodbye Rangers!"

"No, you don't! Tyranno Gunblade! Blade Mode!"

In a flash of red, Connor appeared slicing the monster's back, which let out a hiss. "No! My tank!"

Landing in front of us Connor held his sword in front of him and looked back at us. "Sorry I'm late guys, I got stuck in the crowd and had to sneak my way back in."

"Just in time." I cheered, drawing the Z-Blade I shook off the rest of the ice that covered my outfit.

"Totally saved the day." Kira nodded drawing her Ptera Grips.

Ethan who had his Tricera Shield out gave a thumb's up to the Red Ranger. "Good going man."

All four of us surrounded the monster and held our weapons out in front of us, looking around the shark creature seemed like he was panicking. "This doesn't look good." He swung his canon like a club at Connor who duck and rolled and swung his sword into the monster's body. Being pushed back into Ethan who punched his shield into the shark which sent it toward me, slicing my two weapons down my attack spun the monster around. Straight into Kira who jabbed quickly pushing the monster into the air and further down the dancehall.

"Alright guys, let's finish it up." Connor said as he switched over the Tyranno Staff. "Let's put them together." Connor nodded at Ethan and Kira, just as they started to form the Z-Rex Blaster, the shark monster got to his feet and ran for the balcony.

"Hey stop!" We all chased after the shark monster but once it got to the edge it gave us a grin.

"See yah suckers!" Jumping off the edge, we watched as it fell into the water.

Ethan snapped his fingers. "Dang it, he got away."

"Now what?" Kira asked looking around.

Climbing up the edge I grinned. "I got this, I can move in the water! You guys help Doctor O!" Jumping off the edge into the dark water below I looked around, my vision suddenly changing. I could now make out everything clearly in the water. Spotting the shark monster, I swam toward him. With my Hybrid powers I could really move in the water… well not really move, it was like the water just moved me to where I needed to go. Either way it was cool. Catching up with the shark I pulled out the Z-Blade. "Hey Gruesome, you owe me a dance!" Swinging my sword down I… missed? Huh? What's going-"GAH!" I felt something smack against my side.

"Your fast but your not going to beat me in the water!" The shark said as he began to attack me, again and again.

"Ahhh!" Flying out of the water I landed on a nearby sandbar. Panting I slowly turned flipped around and stared back at the water. "He's faster than me, that's for sure… I need a way to… Catch… up…" Looking down at my Morpher I had an idea. "Hayley do you come in?"

" _I read you loud and clear Magnus, and the others briefed me on the situation."_ Haley's voice came through the Morpher. _"Don't worry I'm sending it straight to you."_

Looking up into the sky I watched as a green flash zoomed through the air and landed right in front me. "Sweet." Jumping onto the board, I felt two grips attach to my feet securing me. "Alright Hybrid Rider, let's see what you can do!" Zooming straight toward the water I dived straight into the water and spotted the shark. "Alright round two you overgrown guppy!" Zooming straight toward him I activated the weapon system on the Hybrid Rider, the mouth opened and fired a green bolt of energy straight into him. Letting out a cry the monster tried moving even faster, but with the Hybrid Rider I over took him easily. Drawing the Z-Blade and D-Dagger I began to slice through the shark, my attacks sent him flying out of the water and into the air.

Getting back to the surface, I formed the ZD-Hybrid Canon and took aim. "ZD-Hybrid Canon…. Fire!" The massive green bolt of energy smacked into the shark monster destroying him. My weapons returned to normal and I held my breath, waiting for the dark clouds to form over the sky to restore the monster… And yep there they are. I watched as the monster was reformed and became giant.

"AHAHAHA! Look's like I am the big fish in these waters!" He leaned down at me.

"Drakon-Zord Arise!" Lifting the D-Dagger I played the summoning tune, and from the waters and jumped ono the shark monster, knocking it straight into the water. "Alright, let's do this!" Jumping straight into the air, I fused with the Zord. Once in the cockpit, that looked like the other Zord cockpits, but had my coloring instead. "Drakon-Zord let's finish this thing." As the shark monster rose out of the water, it aimed it's now working ice canon at my Zord.

"I'll put you on ice!" It roared firing a blast of ice toward me.

"Atomic fire!" Letting out a roar the Drakon-Zord breathed out it's green flames. Both attacks meeting each other head on, it was a stalemate in attacks until something bright and yellow smacked the monster across the face. Knocking the monster into the water, on my screen I saw the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"He's all yours Magnus! Finish him off!" Connor called into my cockpit.

"You got it guys! Drakon-Zord Hybrid Canon online!" As I shouted the two canons on the Drakon-Zord took aim at the shark monster, while a giant target appeared on the screen. "Fire!" Twin beams of energy smacking into the shark monster, destroying it. "Alright!"

* * *

"I have to say, that was one crazy dance." Ethan said later that night as we were all sitting in Haley's Cyberspace.

Tommy nodded his head. "Certainly not like the ones when I was in high school."

"I'll say, how many giant shark monsters attack your homecoming dance?" Connor grinned.

Taking a sip from cup of hot chocolate I shrugged. "As weird as this was, it doesn't even cover my top five."

"What's on your top five?" Kira asked turning to look at me as we sat together.

"I'll tell you number three." I said while everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "The Salvation Army launched an attack on L.A." Snorting everyone began to laugh, looking around I sighed. "I'm serious guys, it was very freaky."

That stopped all the laughter in the room. "Seriously?" Connor asked staring at me in shock.

"Come on guys, it's Magnus he has to be-" Ethan started to say but as I shook my head his jaw dropped. "Wow, that is weird."

My girlfriend just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What prompted the attack?"

"To be honest? No idea, still don't to this day." Shaking my head, I took another sip from my drink. "It was a weird week."

Haley who walked back into room grinned. "I'm sure it was. So, Magnus how did the Hybrid Rider handle?"

"Like a dream." I said returning the grin.

"I'm pretty jealous you got such a sweet ride." Ethan said looking at me.

Tommy chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Ethan, due to the laws of equals Magnus was due something."

"Plus, you have the Raptor Cycle and Raptor Rider." Kira shrugged her shoulder and leaned against me.

Resting my head on hers I chuckled. "Trust me Ethan, you'll get your own custom ride." Looking at everyone I grinned. "You all will."

"Well, I should probably get going." Connor said standing to his feet.

Ethan nodded. "Me too, mind if I catch a ride?"

"Sure dude." Connor nodded and waved. "Goodnight."

"Remember, you have training tomorrow bright and early." Tommy reminded the two Rangers who both groaned but nodded and left through the door. Looking at the two of us the Black Ranger nodded. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's been a long night." Looking down at Kira who nodded as well, standing to our feet we said goodbye to Haley who reminded me I had work tomorrow afternoon. As we drove back the Kira's house I wrapped my suit jacket around her. It didn't take to long to get back to her house, once there I walked her to the door. Opening the door Kira handed me my jacket back. Before going in Kira smiled at me.

"Despite the monster attack, I had fun tonight."

Nodding I returned the smiled. "So, did I we should do it again sometime. Minus monster attack. Say tomorrow night?"

"It's a plan." Leaning up Kira gently pecked me on the lips. "Goodnight." Turning around she walked into the house. Heading back to the jeep I climbed in and on the entire ride back I was quite… Until Tommy turned to look at me with a grin on his face.

"You looked like you had fun."

Shaking myself from my stupor I blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up Tommy."


	11. Game On

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter, and it's the next episode! Which means we are getting closer to the big plan that Mesogog has in store for our heroes. Let's just say that it will be quite frightening. It will happen during the White Thunder Arc. So stick around for that, because the Rangers will face a bigger threat then just the White Ranger. Something much more frightening. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot guys, same to everyone who reviews I love hearing back from you guys. Speaking of reviews its time for them! Merendinoemiliano I am glad you liked the chapter, and I understand we all get busy. Now I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

It had been a week since the dance, and things were going great more or less. While I still had nightmares, and flashbacks from my time as Mesogog's prisoner/experiment, I was recovering. Mostly in part due to the people in my life. Sure, I still wanted to rip Elsa's throat out with my teeth, but I could control it… Plus given the fact she is also a slave who has been mind fucked by Mesogog? I could forgive her somewhat… Well not now. Later maybe, as for Zeltrax? Well he I won't forgive, he is a willing monster in Dino Freak's plans, but I will get to him later. Before he can destroy the Zords in the end, and Mesogog? I plan on killing him. Once he is separated from Mercer, I am going to kill that monster. Now it's said that you if go after revenge you better dig two graves, one for the person you're after and another for yourself. But I didn't want revenge, no… What I wanted wasn't revenge at all.

It's a reckoning.

Though I am keeping this mostly to myself, at least till the end. Connor, Ethan… Well Kira and Tommy would get it. Tommy knew what it was like to be screwed over with by evil like this. Kira, even if we weren't dating would understand. Connor and Ethan… Well until they fully understand what happened to me… They wouldn't get it…Anyway, it's been a week since the dance and I knew we were in the next episode when Tommy called for a training session with our vehicles, and Ethan was a no show.

The four of us were standing out in the forest, Connor and Kira had their Raptor Cycles out, and I had the Hybrid Board with me. Tommy stood not far away from us, walking back and forth waiting for the Blue Ranger to show up. "So, where's Ethan?" He asked looking at the rest of us.

Sighing I shook my head. "His face is glued to a screen at Haley's."

"We should have grabbed him, while we were there." Kira admitted her hands in her pockets. "Sorry Doctor O."

"Look what's the big deal anyway?" Connor asked shrugging his shoulders. "I mean it's just practice."

"Connor, would you say that for a soccer game?" I asked the Red Ranger crossing my arms. "We're all still new at this stuff. Plus, if you don't train, how do you ever expect to get better?"

Tommy nodded in my direction. "Magnus is right, training is just as important as the real deal. You never know when you might be attacked." As if on cue Zeltrax appeared kicking our teacher in the back. Knocking him back into us, catching the older man, he turned around to see Zeltrax and a bunch of Tyrannodrones. "Well, I couldn't have planned that better."

"Oh, wish for something else." I said with a grin looking around, trying my best not to rush Zeltrax. "Wish for a million dollars after taxes."

Zeltrax aimed his sword at us. "Attack!"

The Tyrannodrones started to swarm the rest of us, but left Tommy alone as he went to fight Zeltrax. Tommy preformed a side kick which was blocked by the cyborg's shield. Pushing back, Zeltrax raised his sword and tried to slice the teacher in half but the veteran Ranger dodged and sent a punch toward the armored figure. Taking the hit, Zeltrax pushed Tommy backwards, sending him skidding across the ground.

Meeting the Tyrannodrones charge head on, I jumped into the air and slammed my fist against one of the drones, knocking it to the ground. Turning to the side I avoided getting sliced by one a stinger of one of the Tyrannodrone's, I sent a kick to it's side. Only to be kicked in the back by one of the minions, falling to the ground on my hands and knees. I rolled out of the way and quickly got back to my feet, just as another stinger was headed for me. Catching the forearm of the drone, and grabbing where the wrist should be, I locked my foot behind the Tyrannodrone and forced it to the ground. Stomping my foot on it's throat I turned to see that Kira had been knocked back to her Cycle, shrugging she looked at Connor who was near his. However, since I was distracted I was kicked in the back and sent rolling near my Hybrid Board, getting to my feet I smacked a Tyrannodrone that got close for comfort.

"How do you feel about a ride into the country?" She asked looking at the both of us.

"Great day for it." Connor said kicking a drone in the stomach.

Grinning I chuckled. "Thought you'd never ask."

Tommy who got back to his feet nodded and called out Morpher, as we did the same. "Dino Thunder Power up!"

"Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!"

In a flash we were in our Ranger outfits, the others jumped on their Cycles, as I got on my Board. Moving around at high speeds I began to fire at the drones, as Connor and Kira did the same. Meanwhile Tommy dealt with Zeltrax, as I rode through the waves of drones I drew the Z-Blade and began to slice any that I missed with the lasers. After a few seconds of this Zeltrax vanished, pulling up to the Black Ranger we all dismounted our vehicles.

"That was seriously random!" Connor said looking around confused.

"Probably a diversion." Tommy nodded.

"It was. Think about it, we're here but who isn't it." I said looking between my fellow Rangers, as I re-sheathed my sword.

Tommy turned to me with a nod. "You guys go get Ethan, and then meet me at the lab."

"You got it."

"Right away."

Giving Tommy a salute I hopped onto the Hybrid Board and followed the others to Haley's place.

* * *

We left our rides in the alleyway and DeMorphed, since it would be hard to explain why three Rangers were walking into Cyberspace. Walking up to the café I began to look around for the monster, now on the ride over here. Both Connor and Kira had asked me what was going on, but I told them that I rather not say at least not now. See ever since they found out about my secret, they would sometimes ask me about the future or other things. Like what could happen, I just told them that things would work out for the best, and they would have trust me. Connor not exactly happy about it, understood, Kira totally got it and Ethan just wanted to skip to the ending and take the easy way out… Hopefully this little incident will teach him otherwise.

"Do you think he's still here?" Connor asked looking at us.

"In a manner." I chuckled to myself shaking my head.

"Well let's go get him." Kira said.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh." And… How did we miss that? Seriously that makes no sense… I looked, and he wasn't there just a few seconds ago. How did something, that big and ugly sneak by us? It shouldn't have been possible.

Turning around I shuddered, man this guy is ugly. "I don't know what your made of but boy are you ugly."

Connor just looked at me and shook his head. As if saying really? You couldn't have told us about this guy? "Oh Great."

The monster of the week laughed again. "If your looking for your friend, you're too late. Unless you want to join him."

"Sure, but could you send me into Kingdom Hearts? I really love that game." I said with a grin. "Oh wait, no Final Fantasy…Oh wait I got it- "I stopped looking at the others and grinned nervously. "Oops… Uh, let's kick his butt?" Rolling her eyes Kira with a smirk, my girlfriend ran forward, followed by Connor and myself. The Yellow Ranger got there first and sent a high kick at the monster but missed. Connor went next, but the monster swung at him making the Ranger duck. Jumping into the air I kicked the monster's chest, knocking it back toward Kira who round house kick, ducking side stepping the monster avoided that hit, but the Yellow Ranger sent two punches into it's body. Connor smacked monster and backed off leaving me to step in while he contacted Tommy.

"Doctor O, we found one of Mesogog's buddies, but no Ethan!" Connor said speaking into his communicator. "Magnus mentioned something about being sent into a video game."

" _I'm getting a reading on him, and if Magnus said that then he must be in the café. Try to get him out."_

The monster who were fighting forced us to back off, as it fired off an attack at the three of us. Dodging out of the way we all took cover behind some boxes. "Easy for him to say." Connor muttered, as he rushed back into the fight. Rushing back into the fight, we began to surround the monster, but he was giving us a little more trouble than I thought. I am guessing Mesogog gave a lot of these monsters a serious upgrade in power. Otherwise this would be problem for the three of us. The monster getting tired of fighting at close range decided to fire another attack at us forcing us all take cover behind some boxes again.

"Now would be a really good time to find Ethan." Connor said looking at me.

Kira nodded. "See if you can draw his fire. I'll see if I can get him out."

"He's stuck in the game, and he will need backup. Oh, so are Cassidy and Devin, but they should be fine. They have some of the greatest luck, when it comes to surviving these things." I said peeking out from cover only to nearly get my head blasted off by the monster of week.

Connor frowned and nodded. "Just make it fast, I'm not sure how long we can hold him off." Standing to his feet the Red Ranger charged forward, with me following on his heels. Running to the monster, I rushed forward using my super speed and smacked the monster as hard as I could. My hit did damage, but the monster smacked me against the wall. Connor coming up did a round house kick, but the monster ducked. The two traded blows but the monster knocked Connor back toward the entrance of the café, taking the moment of distraction. I jumped kicked, knocking the monster onto the ground, stepping over the monster I ran to the Red Ranger and helped him to his feet.

"You okay dude?" I asked as he stood up.

Grunting slightly Connor nodded. "Yeah, who knew a freak like that hit so hard."

"Who are calling a freak!?" The magnet monster climbed back to his feet.

Looking at Connor I summoned my Morpher. "Let's finish this shall we?"

"I'm so over this guy." Connor nodded holding up his own Morpher. "Dino Thunder Power u-Whoa!" We both shouted as the Monster blasted us both into the café, I landed across some tables while Connor flew back against the wall, near the computer Ethan was using. Smacking against the device, that Ethan used, causing the others along with the Triptoids to be brought into Haley's Cyberspace. The Red Ranger got back to his feet and looked around. "What the…huh?"

Climbing back to my feet I looked around and shook my head. Triptoids… They looked as stupid as they did in the show, seriously they were just stupid looking. "Okay… Seriously Ethan, your going to need to learn to play better video games." I muttered shaking my head. All the fighting around us stopped, as our fellow Rangers and the Triptoids, stopped to look around in confusion before going back to fighting.

"What's going on?" Connor asked looking around.

Kira looked back at the jock, as she fought with a Triptoid, grappling with its staff. "Don't ask."

"I have to agree with you." Ethan said to me as he picked up a stool and smacking it into a Triptoid, dodging an attack from one of the strange enemies he grabbed the thing's staff and tossed it over the bar counter. "Oh man, Haley's going to seriously lose it."

"Magnus, Connor. Morph and meet us outside, okay?" Kira said catching two ends of two different Triptoid's staffs.

"Glady." The jock said nodding his head. "Dino Thunder Power up!"

Nodding I held up my Morpher. "You got it! Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!" The Triptoids were all forced outside by the other two, as Connor and I Morphed, getting outside. "You got the big guy?" I asked looking at the Red Ranger.

"Yeah, you help the others!" Connor said attacking the magnet monster.

Running into the fray, I blocked a staff attack from a Triptoid, pushing the staff off my arm I spun and sent a kick in to it's back. Ducking underneath another attack, I spun the kick another Triptoid into a wall, and when it's staff landed on the ground I got my boot underneath it and kicked it up. Spinning the staff around I deflected an attack and using my greater strength I pushed the Triptoid back and threw the weapon through the robot/video game creation.

Meanwhile Kira was doing well on her own, jump kicking she knocked a Triptoid staff back then ducked under another attack. Then roundhouse kicked the Triptoid that first attacked her back. Ethan back flipped and sent a side kick into a Triptoid's stomach, then spin kicking he knocked another enemy back. Catching and deflecting a staff attack, he elbowed the attacker in the stomach. As it was knocked back Ethan swept his leg under another Triptoid, the robot/video game creation flipped onto the ground.

Connor kicked at the magnet monster only for it to duck, so he kicked the thing in the side. Stumbling back the monster swung its massive arms at the Red Ranger only for him to duck under one arm and catch the other. Pushing it back Connor smacked the monster in the stomach and spun around kicking the monster in the stomach. Knocking it back the magnet monster grumbled in frustration.

"That's it I'm outta here!" Turning around he jumped into the air vanishing into an Invisiportal, the rest of the Triptoids were now gone as well. The ones that weren't destroyed vanished as well, must have been taken by Zeltrax I am betting.

"Good riddance. We gotta check out the game." Connor said as we ran up to him, nodding we all agreed and ran into the café and DeMorphed. With Ethan sitting at the computer, and the rest of us standing over his shoulders. "It's doing it again." Ethan muttered as he typed away at the computer, as the wizard vanished in a flash of green light.

"Dude, what's going on?" Connor asked, both Ethan and myself.

Turning around Ethan looked at the three of us. "I kinda don't know where to start."

"I do, but I think I will leave it up to the wizard." I said jerking my thumb back at the purple clad man that appeared behind us.

"The truth is always best told from thine heart." He said pointing his wand at Ethan, as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

Since having a video game wizard around in the real world is a problem, we took him with us to the Lab along with the device Ethan had used and we called Haley. While we waited for Haley to show up, Ethan explained everything, that led up to us being here. When Haley arrived he summed up the situation and handed the device to the woman. The red-head genius plugged the device to the main computer and began typing away at the keyboard. "I'll see if I can get access by linking it to our main power supply."

Tommy looked frustrated, and slowly turned to face us his hand rested on his chin. "So, let me get this straight. You were so caught up in a video game that you let a monster sneak up behind you?" Me and my fellow Rangers were all sitting in some chairs in front of our mentor, while the video game wizard stood behind us looking at some of the devices of the twenty first century.

Ethan shrugged and looked around. "It's a pretty tight game Doctor O."

"Not even a bad excuse… Hey would you like to borrow my rolodex of excuses? I am sure you could find a better one." I asked the computer geek with a grin, only for him to frown at me.

"You have to keep your head in this game at all times." Tommy said trying to express the seriousness of what happened… Though at the moment, I don't think he has room to talk. Since Zeltrax did sneak up on him this morning… I am just going to chock it up to just the script of this world is still in effect somewhat. "I know it can be hard. It can be really dangerous too, that's why you just got- "The wizard behind us getting annoyed with Tommy cast a spell, sending a small purple light toward the Black Ranger's mouth, making it disappear. Despite that he kept talking, without even noticing anything was wrong. The others started to look around, wondering what was going on. Getting their attention, I jerked my thumb back at Beldorf.

Ethan turned around and frowned. "Beldorf, give him his mouth back."

Sneering at the request the wizard went back to doing… Whatever he was doing. Connor looked back at the wizard then at our teacher. "Can he wait until after midterms?"

"I think people would start asking questions if our teacher showed up without a mouth." I said looking at the jock with a raised eyebrow.

Kira nodded. "Plus, he looks super freaky without a mouth."

"Beldorf." Ethan hissed again getting the wizard's attention.

Muttering to himself the purple clad wizard shook his head. "Killjoy." With a quick wave he restored our teacher's mouth.

"-Okay? Let's not do that again." Tommy said finishing his speech.

The Blue Ranger looked down. "I'm really sorry, Doctor O."

"I know you are Ethan." Tommy said nodding in understanding.

"I've definitely learned my lesson." Ethan shook his head up and down.

Looking at the Ranger I crossed my arms. "Now you know, there is the right path, and the easy one."

"At least the strange one understands!" Beldorf tapped me on the head with his wand.

"Ow." Rubbing my head, I shook some weird purple sparks out of my hair.

Haley turned around to us. "You know, this might not be a total loss."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked turning his head to look at the genius.

"That creature's energy left a residual pulse." Haley began to explain to all of us. "If I recalibrate the settings, I might be able to use this thing to send Beldorf back and get Cassidy and Devin out."

Ethan pointed at himself with a grin. "You mean I did something right?"

"Don't get a big head, even a broken clock is right twice a day." Kira had a small smirk on her face.

Grinning I chuckled. "Hey Ethan you want some ice for that burn?"

Tommy pointed at the Blue Ranger. "You may have gotten lucky. Right now, we better deal with the creature on the loose." Looking at the blonde Tommy pointed at her. "Kira, check the monitors and see if you can find it."

"Right." Kira stood to her feet and headed for the computer.

"Ethan, keep him busy." Tommy said pointing at the wizard, then he looked at Connor and myself. "Connor, Magnus I want you both on standby." Nodding we all went about our jobs, which meant Connor and I just hung back waiting for the monster to show up…. I could have just told them where to go but given the fact that were a few power plants in the city… Yeah, I didn't know which ones the monster would strike at. It wouldn't have been a good idea to separate our forces, at least not right now. Fifteen minutes go by of just us hanging around, when the alarm went off.

"Looks like Mr. Magnetic personality is back." Kira said getting everyone's attention.

Tommy nodded and looked at Beldorf. "Okay, you stay put until we can figure out how to send you back." The purple wizard groaned as the Black Ranger walked up to the rest of us. Pointing at Kira and Ethan he gave them their marching orders. "You two, keep an eye on him. Connor, Magnus your with me." Nodding we ran off to the side and summoned our Morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" We both said with nods.

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!"

* * *

"This will bring down the entire power grid!" The magnet monster said in that weird metal hum like voice.

Running onto the scene we all stood ready to confront the monster, all of us had our main bladed weapons drawn. "Hey, not so fast!" Connor said holding the Tyranno Gunblade in front of him. The three of us all ran toward the monster, Connor and Tommy attacked the monster's sides, while I flipped over the monster and sliced his back. Turning around the monster was then attacked by another sword slice from Connor and Tommy, while I sent a kick into it's stomach knocking it back.

"Let's gang up on him!" Connor said looking at Tommy and myself.

"Good idea!" Tommy commented.

Nodding I grinned under my helmet. "You got it, age before beauty." I said nodding at Tommy who chuckled. The veteran Ranger went first and went for a over head strike, but the monster caught his Brachio Staff and punched our teacher in the chest. Rolling back Tommy landed on his feet.

"You okay?" Connor and I both asked.

Clutching his chest, the Black Ranger nodded. "Yeah, he was quicker than I thought."

"I'm going to take you down!" The monster started to advance on us, when a large shadow appeared overhead. Looking up the monster was blasted by Kira and Ethan, who landed on the roof.

Holding her Morpher the musician looked up in the sky. "Yeah, you're the best!"

"Oh, my head!" The magnet monster climbed to his feet, trying to hold his enormousness skull. The others turned around and the magnet monster was about to blast us all with his attack. Having enough of this. I pulled the D-Dagger and stepped forward and played a tune, just as he fired. The blast was reflected smacking the monster.

"Hey guys let's try that new combo weapon." Ethan said as he pulled out the pieces of his Tricera ElctroBooster.

"Right, let's put it together! Tyranno Gunblade!" Connor said holding his new weapon in front of him.

"Tricera ElctroBooster!" Ethan said combing his weapon with Connor's.

"Ptera Crossbow!" Kira formed her weapon and combed it with the others.

"Jurassic Rifle!" Holding the new weapon, the three Rangers aimed it at the magnet monster which began to freak out. "Fire!" An image of their Zords appears behind them roaring, as purple energy fired out of the rifle towards the monster smacking into him looking like a mixture the three Zords put together. The combined weapon destroyed the monster in one blast.

"De-Magnetized Baby!" Connor said lifting the weapon up as the other two nodded.

"Don't speak so soon. For today's forecast look out for rain clouds and giant monsters." I said just as the dark cloud appeared over the city and rained down on the remains of the monster. Bringing it back to life and re-growing the creature.

"I'm back baby!" The monster's voice echoed throughout the city… Ow, that is really annoying.

Tommy unlike his show's counterpart, who jumped to attack the monster and then got bitched slapped. Our Tommy held up his Morpher. "Haley, we need some backup!" Looking over I saw the Brachio Zord arrive, and when it stopped the three matches opened revealing the three maid Zords for the team. Then with little work they destroyed the giant monster.

Though I did have one question. "If he could burrow underground, why didn't he do that when we fought him on the ground?" I asked looking at Tommy.

"No one ever accused these things of being smart." Tommy said with a shrug.

* * *

After the battle, Kira, Ethan and myself headed to Haley's Cyberspace where we met the owner of the café and the Beldorf the wizard who was talking to Ethan. "I presume you are still looking for the secret code, to the city of Galdor, hmm?" He asked leaning closely to the computer nerd.

Thinking on it for a second, he nodded. "Yeah, but I think I'll work on getting it the old-fashioned way…" Putting his hands on the wizard's shoulders he moved the purple clad man around. "One key at a time."

"Ah, a good answer. 'Tis the right one!" Beldorf held up his finger looking pleased.

Haley activated the device Ethan created. "Okay Beldorf it's time."

"See yeah later." Ethan waved as the blue light sucked the wizard up and sent him back into his world. Then in a flash of light above us, Devin and Cassidy fell to the ground with a shout, turning to look to see the two on the ground. "Wow. Great Entrance." The computer geek said looking at the two of them.

"I give it a five point two, mostly because they didn't stick the landing, well that and their appearance." I said with my arms crossed. Both Devin and Cassidy recovered quickly, surprisingly, and despite looking a little dirty… Okay a lot dirty in Cassidy's case, since she did fall in a mudhole.

"What now, your highness?" Devin asked the blonde spreading his arms out.

Looking annoyed the reporter sighed. "Would you quit it with 'your highness' stuff already? I am sick of being queen. I'm dirty and I smell like…"

"Horse crap?" I suggested with a grin, only to be playfully smacked by girlfriend.

"… Some kind of animal!" Cassidy ignored me and frowned upset. "Oh, Devin I smell!"

"Oh, come here, it's okay." Devin said trying to hug the blonde… aw that's nice, I know they end up together at the end. I hope it's sooner, Devin's good people. Walking into café was Connor and Trent who watched the scene in confusion, before walking over to us.

"So, what's the deal? You get the secret code and win the game?" Trent asked looking at Ethan.

The Blue Ranger shook his head. "Not exactly. Better get me a tall smoothie. It's going to be a long day." Ethan grinned causing the rest of us to laugh.

When Trent was out of earshot I wrapped my arm around the geek's shoulder with a grin. "Dude, if you think this game is hard. Let me tell about a little game that will come out in a few years. It is so hard that you will literally rage quit more times than a politician lies."

"What game is that" Ethan looked at me in horror.

Grinning widely I chuckled. "Dark Souls."


	12. Golden boy and Trust

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter and I hope it works out well. Now this chapter deals with a small issue that Magnus and the others have to handle. Telling them what he is planning. You'll see it, it's a minor trust thing but it needs to be worked out now. Or it will become a bigger issue later on. Also I don't do too much Mira stuff here. Mainly because the last few chapters was littered with it. So I thought you guys deserved a break. Now I want to say thank you to everyone, who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot, really it does. Same to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Raidentensho. I understand but I had a reason for doing what I did, mainly because I wanted a Zilla JR and I couldn't come up with a good Zord name for this monster I could have called it the Hybrid Zord... But that seemed a little lazy to me. Also well you saw in the next chapter what stabilized his power. Trust me that will come into play later. I can't wait to hear form yah again. Merendinoemiliano I am glad you like it man, and yeah trust me the big bad thing I have planned is coming just another chapter or so. As for the video games, that one is difficult. Dguice I am glad you liked the chapter and the last one as well. I am happy that I could provide some help. Now I will see you guys later!**

* * *

After Ethan's little incident with going into a video game, I took the device he used and stored it away. Yeah there is no way I am letting him anywhere near that thing again. Sure, he wouldn't use it again, but it's better to be careful. With some the computers in the labs, I found that it still had the trace energy from that magnet monster. Well more than that, the device has become permanently alerted. Which meant that it could be used to go into a game or bring stuff out… Yeah there is no way in hell I am letting Ethan near this thing, though Tommy wanted to destroy it. Which would have been safer. However, … This thing would be much better suited for… Other things. Mainly miracle cures, or some very powerful items or weapons for the future.

So, Tommy and I came to an agreement about the device. We would lock it away, until we could safely use it without the threat of Mesogog or his cronies coming after it or us. Though that begs the question… Why don't they attack us in our sleep? Or destroy us from a distance? It would make the most sense… Seriously they know where we live… I can't believe I never thought of it before. The only thing that comes to mind, is that Anton Mercer is keeping that from happening.

The good doctor must be keeping the reptile and his minions from killing us all in our sleep. Though that didn't stop him, from letting Mesogog and his missions do what they wanted to me… Maybe he couldn't…. Well once he separates from Mesogog, I'll ask him myself. Though until then, I need to continue with some of my plans.

One of those was coming to fruition right now.

I was waiting outside the office of a council member at city hall with my lawyer… Yeah, I had lawyer on retainer, hey when you abuse the crap out of your future knowledge you can afford nice things. Like a lawyer. As for the reason I am here? Well I planned on fixing this problem with the Cyberspace. Mainly the Anton Mercer problem. I saw signs that the next episode would be coming around the corner, so I decided to step in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Maverick? Council woman Sanchez will see you now." An aide said getting my attention.

Smiling I nodded and stood to my feet and re-adjusted my tie. "Thank you." Following the aide, I walked into the office with my lawyer trailing behind me. Once inside the office I had a quick look around. Looked like a standard city official office, it was neat, and everything seemed to be in order. Sitting behind the desk is an older woman with dark hair and wearing a nice suit. Walking over to the desk I held out my hand, as the woman stood up taking my hand. "Councilwoman Sanchez, thank you for meeting with us. This is my associate Mr. Gold."

"Nonsense, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Maverick, Mr. Gold." Nodding the older woman shook my hand, then took my lawyer's hand, who I kid you not looked like Mr. Gold from the tv show Once Upon a Time… Even talked like him too. Which just made my day… Part of the reason why I hired him, another reason is because he is a good lawyer. Gesturing for us to sit, in the chairs in front of her desk the woman sat down and folded her hands together. "So, what can I do for you Mr. Maverick?"

A small grin appeared on my face and looked at Mr. Gold. Opening his brief case, he pulled out a piece of paper. "There is a bit of land, that is being leased by the city. My client wishes to purchase it."

* * *

After making a deal with the Councilwoman, which wasn't easy. Even with Mr. Gold helping. I felt comfortable with what was going to happen. Haley would be sent a notice about me purchasing the land, but I intercepted the letter before she could get it. Yeah, I bought the land and I put the deed to it in her name. Still I rather her not know about it, until after the fact. Councilwoman Sanchez didn't understand the reasons, why I wanted things like this. Though after telling her that Tommy is my guardian she let it go. It's good to have friends in high places. Anyway, with things like this, Anton Mercer could and will send in a request to buy the land and the city would send a notice to Haley letting her know he wants to buy the café… Things should go somewhat according to how the episode went. Though when he finds out that Haley owns her land… I can't wait to see the look on his face.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing I did, just to make sure that Mercer couldn't try and over pay for the land… I had Mr. Gold on my behalf, take care of some business. Though from what he told me, it would take a while. Which was fine for me, it just needed to happen before Mercer came to make a deal with Haley. Hopefully this plan works out well.

Anyway, the monster of the week showed up, once again and I had to question why it was here. Oh well the others quickly took it down with their Megazord, which meant that Zeltrax's son would be making an appearance soon.

A day or so after it's defeat, we all were at the Cyberspace café, I was a working at the moment with Trent. With the two of us things weren't nearly as bad though it is still pretty hectic, a few people called in sick… Oh and the reason why I still worked for Haley despite the fact I had money to burn is simple. I did it because I owed Haley for all the help she gave me. Plus, with this, I could become better friends with Trent. Maybe just maybe, I could help him if the White Dino Gem corrupts him.

Trent and I both were rushing all over the place, in between removing trash and cleaning up. We also had to take orders and deliver them, for me this wasn't so taxing. I chalk it up to the fact that I had superpowers, and I was in great shape thanks to all the training and fighting. Trent however… well he looks overtaxed. I guess the stress of work is getting to him today.

"Trent, I got to go home soon. You going to be able to scrounge a few minutes for our government project?" I saw Ethan ask the black-haired teen.

The future White Ranger looked disappointed. "I'm really sorry, Ethan. We got slammed and we're down a few people today." Ethan nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Waiter, order up! Hello?"

I saw that Trent was about to go and take care of Cassidy and Devin's order, stopping him I patted his shoulder. "Go take a break, dude I got it. Why not just sit with Ethan and work on the project? I'll let Haley know."

"Are you Magnus- "

Trent started to ask but I held up my hands. "It's no biggie, take a fifteen, you haven't had a break all day."

Smiling my co-worker looked relieved and went to go clock out for a break, while I dealt with the would-be reporter. As we were talking Cassidy kept snapping her fingers… Shuddering I had to fight the urge to smack her upside the head. Walking behind the counter I quickly made their order, a latte and a smoothie, grabbing both drinks I walked over placed their drinks on the table. "Here you two, go. Oh, and Cassidy may I offer you some advice?"

"Uh, what's that?" She asked looking up at me as she took a sip from her drink.

Leaning down I glared at the blonde. "I'm not a dog don't snap your fingers for me or another waiter, ever again. Otherwise you may find yourself wondering if your waiter decided to put something extra in your drink or food." Smiling I turned my head, as she slowly lowered her drink in horror. "Also listen to Devin more often, it may keep you out of trouble." Nodding at them both, I straightened up and walked away, while Devin began to laugh to himself. Looking at Ethan, I grinned as he stared at Cassidy with a smirk on his face. Then he began to type away…" Three, two, one…"

"Ahhh!"

Laughing I shook my head, it pays having a hacker for a friend. Of course, Haley confronted him like she did in the show, that still didn't stop him though. Shaking my head, I watched as Anton Mercer came in, and so I decided to make myself scarce for the time being. I had no reason to be involved in that little family drama.

* * *

My shift and Trent's ended a few minutes ago. Luckily, the evening shift people came in and we could leave… Though Trent needed a ride home. So, I called Tommy and he came to pick us both up. Together the three of us walked out of the café and headed to the jeep.

"Thanks for the ride home Doctor O." Trent said to our teacher. "Dad would have freaked if I got home late again."

Putting my arms behind my head I rolled my eyes. "No offensive Trent, but your dad needs to chill out."

"He's not so bad." Trent said looking at me, though his argument was weak.

"No problem." Tommy nodded at the teen. "Hey, speaking of your dad, there's something I've been wondering. All those years working with your father, and uh he never mentioned he had a son."

Trent shrugged slightly. "He didn't. You know have one that is."

"You're a test tube baby!" I said pointing at him, which got a few chuckles.

"No sorry Magnus, but him and my real parents worked together on a dig, a few years ago." Trent said sighing as he looked down. "There was a cave, my parents never got out."

Tommy stared at the teenager, feeling some kinship. Since he was also adopted. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too man." I gently patted Trent's shoulder, and climbed into the back of the jeep.

Shrugging Trent nodded as he got into the front seat with Tommy. "It's okay, he's been great. He took me in, given me everything. You know a home, a life. Not a lot of people would do that."

"Yeah." The Black Ranger looked back at me. Guess in some ways Trent and I had a similar situation, though my parents are still alive just I have no way of getting to them ever. Starting the car, Tommy began to the long drive to the Mercer Mansion. On the way I kept looking back, I could see glimpses of the armored figure following us. Though it wasn't until we were way out in the middle of nowhere did he start to make his presence more know. Catching Tommy's eye through the review mirror, I nodded behind me.

Looking back the veteran Ranger frowned. "What the...?"

Trent, looking behind him blinked in confusion. "There is a big gold guy running, like fifty miles an hour right behind us." Tommy smacked the breaks the car jerked forward as Zeltrax's son smacked into the back of the jeep. "Whoa!" Climbing out of the jeep we walked up to the fallen figure in confusion. "What is that thing?"

"A V. R Trooper?" Grinning I shook my head.

"My insurance company's never going to buy this." Tommy said looking at the both of us.

Suddenly golden boy floated right back to his feet… It was freaky, turning his head he looked at us. "Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?"

Before Tommy could step forward I held out my arm. "Sorry no Doctor Oliver here, I'm Moe, this is Larry- "I pointed at Tommy. "And that guy is Curly."

"Father said that one of you would be stupid. Which means he is Doctor Oliver." Golden boy said pointing at Tommy… Really? Stupid? I'm a comedy genus damn it! "Now prepare for your demise." Cracking his knuckles, the golden figure looked ready to fight, running forward Tommy kicked him in the chest. Yet it did nothing. Trading a few punches, the son of Zeltrax knocked Tommy back and attempted a head chop but missed as the teacher ducked underneath the attack.

"Stay back Trent." I pressed my bracelet, sending an alert to the other Rangers to come help. Running forward I kicked the gold figure in the back, getting his attention. "Hey why not trade dance partners." Ducking underneath an arm swipe, I punched him in the stomach. Knocking him back toward Tommy who did a spin kick smacking the guy in the back, sending him stumbling into the grass. "Get in the car and get Trent out of here."

"I'm not leaving- "Tommy started to say to me but was interrupted as golden boy came back and smacked us both into the ground.

"Now it's time for you to die." He said walking toward us.

"No!" Trent jumped onto the son of Zeltrax but was tossed back into Tommy and myself.

Grabbing the teen, we both tried to force him back. "Trent get out of here."

"No, I can help!" Rushing forward he preformed some… sloppy martial art's moves… How does someone that can't really fight, beat four Rangers with months, and years of experience? Seriously it's like the writers made him OP because… Oh bad Rangers are always stronger, me I could understand, I was trained by Tommy and I knew how the others fought…. So, my question is how did this happen?

Shaking my head, I watched as Trent was tossed by the jeep, and ran forward while laser blasts smacked into the son of Zeltrax. "Trent you okay?" I asked as the others pulled up on the Raptor Cycles, my friends and girlfriend ran to check up on Tommy, then me and Trent.

"You guys okay?" Kira asked looking at Trent, then myself.

"Yeah, we are." Trent groaned.

Nodding I smiled. "We'll be fine, go deal with that guy." I gestured to the son of Zeltrax, looking back I could see Connor and Ethan dealing with the bad guy and together they knocked him back. Of course, an Invisiportal opened and Zeltrax appeared in front of his son.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Connor gestured at Zeltrax.

The black cyborg shook his head and looked back at his son. "You, return with me at once."

"But father my mission is not complete."

"Now. Do as you're told." Zeltrax commanded… Man you need to learn to be a better dad. Randy from South Park is a better dad, then again Randy is a good dad. He is Lorde.

"Yes, father." Golden boy said as they both vanished into a Invisiportal.

"Father?" Ethan looked at Connor to confirm what he just heard.

The Red Ranger nodded. "Why did he call him father?"

* * *

Well, after that little incident and telling everyone I would explain later, Tommy and I dropped Trent off at home. Then drove back to his house. Once there we headed down into the Lab where we were confronted by the others.

"Okay Magnus, you want to explain what that was about?" Connor asked crossing his arms with a curious look.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, cause that thing called Zeltrax father, how does that happen?"

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they decide to- "I started to say but stopped as Kira punched my shoulder.

"Not the time Magnus." She said putting a hand on her hip.

Rubbing my shoulder, I nodded. "Yes, dear." Grinning slightly, I sighed. "Okay, this is one thing I can tell you guys about. Anyway, Zeltrax tried to power himself up and become stronger… Instead he accidentally created golden boy. Who thinks Zeltrax is his father."

Tommy nodded in thought. "That explains why he came after me and mocked you."

"Wow, that is super weird. For a minute I though that Zeltrax and Elsa- "Kira shuddered making a face.

"Great, now it's stuck in my head. Thanks." Shuddering I shook my head in disgust. "Anyway, we should be fine for now. He won't attack again, until Zeltrax makes him stronger. Though next time. He'll have five Rangers to deal with."

"So, when is he going to strike next?" Ethan asked looking at me.

Thinking on it I shrugged. "No clue, maybe tomorrow? It'll happen while we're at city hall."

"Why would we be at city hall?" Connor asked looking at me.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Hayley said slamming a notice onto the bar counter. The following day, we were all hanging out at Haley's and luckily, I didn't have to work. So, I was free to hang around… It's weird, I spend a lot of time here… You would think I wouldn't spend my free time at my job, but since all my friends hang here and my girlfriend's band plays here? You do the math.

"Junk mail?" Tommy asked turning his head.

"I wish. Check this out." Haley placed the letter in front of Tommy, as he began to read.

Ethan looked at the red-head genius. "What's it say?"

"A letter from the city, it seems as of tomorrow I may have a new landlord." Haley said with a frown.

"Not just any landlord. Anton Mercer." Tommy frowned putting the paper down. Taking the paper, I read over it and grinned to myself, this paper just alerted her that Anton Mercer is interested in buying the land. I think I should probably give Haley the letter I got a while back. Good thing the councilwoman, made that paper up and sent it over… That was another part of our deal, she would tell Mercer that the land isn't for sale since it has been purchased already. Though she would alert the owner, me or in this case Haley about Mercer wanting to purchase the land. He would then come by later to discuss purchasing the land.

"He's going to rebuild the whole café, and he wants to replace me. I know he does." Haley said looking concerned.

Ethan scrounged up his face. "With who though?"

Haley looked pointedly in front of her, turning around we, all saw Trent standing there, looking depressed. "So, you've heard."

"So, what's the deal, man? One rough day at the office, so your rich daddy buys it for you?" Ethan glared slightly at Trent.

Shaking my head, I patted Trent's back as he walked up to us and took the seat next to me. "I have a feeling that's not the case."

"Magnus's right, it's not like that. I had nothing to do with this." Trent said looking at all of us.

Tommy took the letter from my hands and began to re-read it. "Look I got a friend at city hall. I mean, maybe we can check out what's going on and see if Mercer missed something." When Tommy said that, Ethan just stared at me in understanding.

"Look you've known my dad long enough, to know he doesn't make mistakes." Trent sighed shaking his head.

"No, I've known your dad long enough to know he does." The Black Ranger looked at Ethan and myself. "Come on guys let's go."

Trent frowned. "Wait I'm going with you, this is because of me I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

"City hall here we come." Ethan sighed as he stood to his feet.

"I'll catch up." I said waiting until they were out sight, I reached into my jacket and pulled out a letter. "By the way Haley, you may want to read that."

The red-head raised an eyebrow and looked over the letter and then stared at me in shock. "When did you- "

"A while back, I just got the letter before you did." Grinning I crossed my arms. "Don't tell the others yet, we still have some last-minute business to handle with Zeltrax's son." Standing up I waved at my boss. "By the way, I may have bought the land but it's in your name." Running out of the café I headed straight for the others waiting in the jeep.

* * *

On the way there, Tommy placed a call to his friend. Asking if she would meet us outside, which she agreed to. While Tommy did that I, pulled out my cellphone. Just a clamshell, not my smartphone. I texted Connor and Kira and told them to meet us at city hall as soon as they could. Getting to city hall, we all climbed out of the jeep, and started to walk toward the building.

"I hope there's something we can do." Trent said looking at Tommy.

"Me too." The older man said with a frown.

Walking up to us the councilwoman smiled and held out her hand. "Doctor Oliver, my office said you were coming down."

Taking her hand Tommy smiled. "Councilwoman Sanchez, thanks for taking the time to talk to us." Before the meeting could go any further, Zeltrax and his son appeared through an Invisiportal. We all moved protectively in front of the older woman.

"There." Zeltrax nodded at us.

"I see them." Golden boy raised his hand and charged it with energy and fired it at us all. We all got out of the way, Ethan, Tommy and I all flipped, as Trent and Sanchez jumped out of the way. Golden boy turned to Zeltrax and nodded. "I will make you proud, father."

"Do it!" Zeltrax pointed his sword toward us, and again his son fired at us.

"Trent take Councilwoman Sanchez to safety!" Tommy ordered, the future White Ranger nodded and ran off with the older woman.

"Yoho! Council lady!"

Crap I forgot about them showing up… Looking at Ethan and Tommy I nodded and zoomed off using the super speed my gem gave me, I ran toward the duo of Cassidy and Devin. Golden boy raised his hands to blast them but given the fact that he moved in slow motion…. Yeah, I got this! Racing toward my classmates, I picked them both up and carried them over to somewhere safe. I put them somewhere, far enough that they shouldn't get caught up in the fighting and ran back to Ethan and Tommy. The energy blast struck where Devin and Cassidy where they were standing, but since they were gone nothing happened really expect for a small explosion.

"Sorry about that, now." Dropping into a fighting stance I cracked my neck. "Let's do this." Golden boy jumped to where we were, and thus began to the fight. Tommy got in first and did a round house kick, followed by a side kick. Ethan came up to his side and swung with his left hand, but was blocked, and when he countered with this right Golden boy caught the attack and flipped him. As Ethan landed on his feet, I rushed in with a spin kick, then a right cross. My first attack was dodged and the second connected, but it did little damage, to make it worse Tommy was thrown back into me forcing us back.

Shaking his head, the veteran Ranger glared. "Your son got a lot stronger."

"They grow so fast, don't they?" Zeltrax pointed his sword at our teacher.

Grinning slightly, I turned my head to see Connor and Kira running up to us. "About time guys."

"We got here as soon as we could." Connor shook his head. "So, the reason you were here was to city hall?"

"More like fight in front of it." Kira rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Tommy stepped forward summoning his Morpher. "You guys ready?"

"Ready." We all said following his motions.

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!"

We all dropped into a fighting stance as our Ranger uniforms appeared, Zeltrax held out his sword. "Tyrannodrones attack! Destroy them!" A group of minions appeared before us, and golden boy summoned a double-bladed sword then they all charged toward us. Meeting the charge, I drew the Z-Blade, and headed straight for the son of Zeltrax.

"Let's finish what we started the other day!" Jumping into the air, I brought my sword down in a two-handed strike, my attack was blocked. Pushing back against me, the golden suited thing tried cut my head off. Rolling under the attack, I pulled out the D-Dagger and drew it across his stomach, then standing I flipped over his next strike. Turning around I blocked an attack and struggled to push against him.

"Mind if I cut in!" Jumping into the fight, Connor used the Tyranno Gunblade and swung down cutting golden boy's back.

"Not at all." While Connor and the son of Zeltrax entered a duel, I saw that the others were doing well against the other Tyrannodrones. Kira using her Ptera Grips, fought through the drones with ease. By either flipping out of their way and attacking an unexpected minion, or she would kick them away. Ethan had a different approach, he just charged through the enemies and overpowered them with harsh punches or kicks. Tommy however went straight for Zeltrax, both men once again dueling each other.

"So, Zeltrax you sending your son to do what you couldn't?" The Black Ranger mocked Zeltrax.

"I will take you myself." Pushing away from Tommy he pointed his sword at his son. "Golden Rod, attack the city!"

Frowning under my helmet I shouted. "The pokémon company is going to sue you!"

"Yes father!" Pushing Connor away Golden Rod vanished in a ball of light and returned as a giant. "I'm larger than life!"

Turning my head in confusion I sighed. "What is with the villains always make bad puns… Then again who I am to talk?" Putting the Z-Blade away I held the D-Dagger up, I was going to summon my sword, and hopefully with it's fire power I could get rid of Golden Rod without the others getting hurt.

"Whoa he's big!"

"I'm going to rock this city!" The son of Zeltrax shouted.

Tommy held up his Morpher. "That's our cue. Brachio time to do your thing!"

"Alright Drakon-Zord- "Just as I was about to summon my Zord, I was struck in the back. Dropping my weapon, I climbed to my feet to see Elsa standing there with a smirk. "Guys, I'm going after her!"

Kira stepped forward. "I'll go with- "

"No, you need to help the others- "Holding my hand out, I gave her the D-Dagger. "Command transfer: Yellow Ranger Temporary." I said to my Morpher which glowed and Kira's Morpher became green. "Take this and summon the Drakon-Zord. You'll need it. Put it in Megazord mode and fire it's main weapons"

"Magnus are you- "Kira touched my arm.

Nodding I turned around. "Yeah, I'll be fine… I just have a score to settle."

"Be careful." She said before running off to fuse with her Zord.

Smiling slightly, I turned to face Elsa a glare now on my face. "She is the one that needs to be careful." Rushing forward I chased Elsa who began to run away. Oh no you don't! Getting around the corner of the building I found Elsa standing there, holding a massive laser canon. "Oh you got to be kiddin-"Before I finished my sentence I was blasted back and DeMorphed. Groaning my vision began to fade in and out. Slowly I could see the booted of the evil woman walk toward me, I tried to stand or get away, but my body refused to do anything.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. Much." I heard her speak, then a I felt a pinch and then…it was gone. "There, see you around brat…." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

"Magnus! Get up!"

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, standing above me are my fellow Rangers. All of them looked worried, then again, I would be too if this had happened to any of them. "Guys? What happened?" I asked holding out a hand for someone to help me stand.

"We were hopping you could tell us." Tommy helped me to my feet and patted my shoulder.

Rubbing my face, I shook my head. "I'm not sure… I remember chasing Elsa, but she caught me by surprise and blasted me. I DeMorphed and then…. Everything is a blank."

"We should get Haley to check you out." Kira quickly checked me over with a concerned frown. "Just to make sure, she didn't bug you or something."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, we don't need a repeat of you going pyscho Ranger on us."

"No need to remind me." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Well you look like." Connor shrugged. "Maybe she didn't do anything to you." All of us stared at the Red Ranger who looked around then grinned nervously. "Never mind."

Chuckling slightly, I sighed and shook my head. "I think for now, we should just get Haley's. After that we can see what Elsa did to me." With everyone in agreement we all left, to go and see the downfall of Anton Mercer's plan.

* * *

On the way back to the café, I placed a quick call to Mr. Gold. Asking if the errand I sent him on, was successful. When he told me it was, I nodded my head and told him to keep up the good work. Arriving back at the café, I took a seat in the back and decided to wait to step up. A few minutes later Anton Mercer walked in, looking around with his arms behind his back. Upon seeing Haley, he walked up to her with a smirk on his face. "I believe you know why I am here."

"Yes, I do, and it's not for sale." Haley placed her hands on her hips staring at him.

"Haley. You can't fight this, I plan on offering you more then what this place is worth." The doctor said staring down at the woman.

Clearing my throat, I got the attention of Mercer, and slowly walked forward. "Actually, Doc you would be under paying."

"I'm sorry and you are?" The older man said, but I could see recognition in his eyes.

"Magnus, a friend of your Trent's, and like I said your offer is under paying. You see- "Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a copy of the purchase agreement I had made with the city and showed it to him. A wide grin appearing on my face, as Mercer's eyes went wide for a moment. "-That is how much the land is truly worth."

"It doesn't matter, I am more than willing to pay- "He started to say but I shook my head. "Oh, and why wouldn't I?

Grinning even wider I began to laugh. "Because your board won't let you. You know that deal you were working on? The one to buy out that tech lab in Silver Hills?"

"How did you- "

"It fell through. They accepted an offer from a third party, one who offered them double what you were willing to pay." Turning my head, I looked around with a smile on my face. "Now, you lost a major deal. What would your board think, if you tried to buy a café and trying to not only go above what the land is worth, but to renovate it? Not only would that cost more time and money… Well the board when file an injunction against you. Then lock you out. So, you see you won't buy this café." Looking around I saw that everyone in the café surrounded us all.

Frowning I could see a flash of the scaly monster inside of the scientist. "I see, very well." Turning around Mercer and goon squad left, with all of us cheering. Though I was quickly pulled aside by my friends.

Connor looked at me confused. "How did you know about the deal? Also, how come Mercer couldn't buy Haley's place? How'd you know the worth of the land?"

"Dude, who do you think bought the company? It was you wasn't it?" Ethan looked at me with a grin. "You also bought the land, right?"

Shrugging I put my hands behind my head. "Yep… I bought it a while ago, and just put the deed in Haley's name. I just kept her from finding out, until we left for city hall."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kira asked looking at me a little angry, though I knew she really meant why I didn't tell her.

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I had to keep this close to the chest. Kira I've already changed so much, if I don't try to keep some things on script… Well it could end badly for all of us." I felt bad for not telling her or anyone else, but I had to keep some things to myself…. For now. "If I told you guys everything, then things would go badly… You would try to skip mile stones… or try to force changes… If that happens… Well- "I held up my Morpher as an example. "-Something like this could happen again."

Kira frowned for a moment but nodded and slowly hugged me, though when she let go she punched my shoulder. "I understand, but no more keeping things for us? At least not stuff like that alright?"

"She's right, we're a team Magnus. Which means you should tell us what you have planned." Tommy crossed his arms. "We have to work together, and to do that we have to trust each other."

"I promise." I smiled at my girlfriend, then focused my attention on my teacher. "I know Doctor O, and I trust you guys with my life. When it comes to stuff like this, I will tell you what I have planned." Everyone looked at each other nodding accepting my answer. "So, we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Connor nodded and patted my shoulder. "You did what you thought was right, no one can blame you for that." That's… Wow a really mature answer from Connor, I am proud of him.

"Dude, if you can buy tech labs… Do you think you can get your hands on a video game company for me?" Ethan asked with a smile, guess that means we're good. Snorting I shook my head and looked at Kira.

The blonde turned her head and stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed my cheek. "Yeah, we're good, though if you want to get on my good side…" She grinned jokingly at me. "There is this concert coming up- "

"Say no more." Chuckling I looked at Haley and Tommy, hopping they wouldn't be mad at me.

The veteran Ranger nodded at me. "We're always good Magnus but keep us in the loop. That's all I ask."

"Hey, you kept Mercer from buying and tearing down this place." Haley shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "We're good."

Sighing I looked around with a small but grateful smile. "Thanks, so… Anyone for a smoothie my treat?"Everyone just shook their heads and began to laugh. Good to know that they can forgive easily. Hopefully this will be the last time I have to do something like this… As we all went to go and get a smoothie, I had to wonder… What did Elsa do to me?

* * *

 **A few hours later Mesogog's island fortress**

"Elsa, did you acquire it?" Mesogog hissed at his minion.

Bowing the black-haired woman bowed and lowered her head. "Yes, my lord, and it is the missing piece to stabilize the projects"

"Excellent, and have you managed to find the bearer?" The mutant dino asked staring down at the woman.

Flinching slightly, she shook her head. "Not yet, but I am sure they are in Reefside."

"They better for your sake." Mesogog threatened with a growl, slowly turned around. "


	13. Stillpoint and Dinoeggs

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you like it, now in this chapter it deals with some of Magnus's issues. It has to be dealt with, especially since White Thunder is coming up soon. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed and faved me and my stories. It means a lot to know you guys like my stuff. Same to everyone who reviews. I love hearing back from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil I am glad I can get you back on Power Rangers xD As for making my own Rangers? Not.. Exactly, Let's just say that Magnus will be involved in a lot of things in this world. Merendinoemiliano I am glad you liked the last chapter, and Shhh don't... Oh screw it you guys all figured it out by now. Yes shit is going to hit the fan in a big way. TheCreativeInstinct Yeah Dark Souls is pretty tough, and I am glad you loved the last few chapters, and trust me I understand what its like being busy so no worries. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Mercer's plan to buy the café was thwarted and things were going well. Haley after carefully checking over me twice, could not find anything wrong. So, it looks I am physically fine… Though I still wonder what did Elsa do to me? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Hopefully. Also, that tech company I bought in Silver Hills… I ended up selling to Mr. Collins. You know Wes Collin's dad? The reason I did, is very simple… I had no choice. Turns out that tech company develops some tech for Time Force in the future… The only reason I know that, is I got a call from Wes and Jen… How they got my number I don't know, but they told me I had to sell it Mr. Collins… Meh it doesn't matter I only bought it to keep Mercer from getting his hands-on Hayley's Cyberspace.

Though not all things went well. I made the mistake of not telling everyone what I had planned or done, but they forgave me rather quickly. Which was nice. Especially since I was really worried about what Kira would do or say. She however took it well, and just made me promise to tell what I had planned from now on. Which I readily agreed to… So, after training one night, I sat her down… and told her… Everything that happened to me at Mesogog's fortress… Then I told her that I had planned on killing the dino mutant. There was no way around it, even if I didn't he would still die in the end. Kira surprisingly took it well… Sure she was freaked out by what happened… I didn't go into detail about things, but I glossed over what happened.

"I understand Magnus." Biting her lower lip, the blonde leaned against me. "He has to be stopped, and from what Doctor O has told us some villains can't be reasoned with or changed, but I don't want you to become a murderer. It's not who you are."

Sighing I rested my head on hers. "Yeah."

Taking my hand in hers my girlfriend slowly squeezed. "To be honest, after all you went through. I'm surprised your still sane."

"Me too… All the physical and mental torture he put me through… "Looking down I felt as if I was being taken back there… but Kira squeezed my hand.

"I'm here, don't worry." Staring up at me Kira smiled slightly.

Smiling back, I nodded and closed my eyes. "I know." Embracing the comfort, we just sat there for a while. Finally, I decided she deserved to know the truth. "Kira, I should tell you everything that is going to happen in- "Before I could she put her hand on my mouth and shook her head.

"No, some part of me wants to know but it would be better if I didn't. You said we should trust you, and I will." Kira removed her hand and smiled.

Blinking I chuckled softly. "Thanks Kira, that means a lot… Though just know some bad things, I will try to change them." Like Trent becoming the evil White Ranger, or Tommy getting stuck in amber. I'm sure there had to be a different way for him to unlock Super-Dino-Mode. Though until I think of it, I am not sure how. The show never went into too much detail about how it worked. I knew they drew on the energy from the Dino Gem, but there had to be more to it than that…. Though now that I think about it… Could I access Super-Dino-Mode? Maybe not.

"Just don't do something, that will put you in danger." Kira warned me with a slight glare. "I don't want you to get yourself hurt or killed. Your more than just my boyfriend, your one of my best friend's. I don't want you to do something stupid."

Staring down at the Yellow Ranger I nodded. "I can't make that promise, but I can promise I will do my best to survive and come back."

Hopefully.

* * *

Now, one thing I was doing while preparing for many, many things to come. I was trying to help Trent. You see ever since he discovered an Invisiportal in his dad's office, he has been kind of a wreck. So, I decided to help him deal with the problem, how I did it was simple… I slowly let it spill that I had seen a green portal once and was sucked in then when it spat me out, I was somewhere else. By doing that Trent, told me about the portal he discovered.

I told him, the next time he planned on looking for one. To call me to help him. If I could get the White Dino Gem, then maybe I could keep Trent from going crazy… Though I am still not sure that the White Dino Gem had a personality of its own.

Now that I had the Trent angle covered… I just needed to prepare to get the Dino Egg before Elsa. I really don't want that thing causing problems. I knew it was at some dig, but I wasn't sure where. Seriously there was nothing in the news about a dig, and there was nothing in the school about a field trip. So, my best bet was to wait… I hate waiting for stuff like that. In order to pass the time, I spent time doing homework, working, training, fighting the random monster of the week, going out with Kira, and hanging out with my friends.

Though something weird… well weirder than normal happened. It was late one night, and Tommy picked up a strange energy signature on the computer sensors. Seeing how the others were most likely asleep, and we didn't want to wait till morning the two of us went to check it out.

"This energy signature you picked up, it's like a Dino Gem?" I asked looking at the veteran Ranger.

Nodding Tommy held the scanning device out in front of him as he walked. "Yes, it could be the one you were looking for the day they took you… Or it could be a new one."

"To be honest, I am not sure what scares me more. The fact that, the White Dino Gem is active, or there could be a new one other there." Which is true, if Trent found the White Dino Gem early… And he was acting evil… Then that wouldn't be good… Of course, if it's a new one, that wouldn't be good either. I mean who would use it? Me? I already have powers, even if they are artificial. Who knows maybe Devin or Cassidy could be the new Ranger… Man that would be funny.

"We'll see soon enough, we're close-"Stopping Tommy held up his hand and quickly put the energy device away. "Magnus do you hear that?"

Frowning I focused my hearing and my eyes went wide. "A struggle… Let's go." Running forward, Tommy and I discovered a strange sight. There was a bunch of Tyrannodrones along with Zeltrax and Elsa… and they were trying to shake down a cloaked man.

"Give us the power old man, and you won't be hurt." Elsa said with her sword held out.

"No, this was not meant for beings such as yourself." The cloaked figure said holding a box close to his chest…. Why does his voice sound familiar? Figure it out later Magnus. Looking at Tommy we both nodded and with a quick flip we landed in front of the cloaked man, in a fighting stance.

"Sorry boys and girls it's a school night, looks like I have to call your folks." Tommy said with a smirk on his face.

Grinning I cracked my neck. "Don't you two idiots have something better to do than shaking up an old man? What being a minion doesn't pay that well anymore?"

"The brat." Elsa spat slightly seeing me.

Zeltrax who I expected to say something about getting his revenge on Tommy, did something a little different. "You Hybrid Ranger, because of your Zord my son is dead. I will kill you in front Oliver so that he to may know what it's like to know the loss of a son." Oh… Uh… I think that I kind of screwed up on that one, but I couldn't let my friends face golden boy on their own… Crap Zeltrax just named me as a Ranger... Oh well.

"Please, just leave gentleman I can take care- "The figure started to say but Tommy and I shook our heads.

"Sorry, but we can't let them hurt you." Tommy said looking back at the old man.

Nodding I summoned my Morpher. "Tommy, Zeltrax outed us, might as well be serious."

"I'm right behind you." He said summoning his own Morpher.

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!"

In a flash of color Tommy and were in our Ranger outfits, that is when the Tyrannodrones rushed us. Charging straight into them, Tommy and I both preformed spin kicks knocking two of the drones back into their allies. Raising my arm, I blocked a stinger attack, and kicked the drone in the chest just as I was about to go for another attack a Tyrannodrone came up from behind. Wrapping its arms around mine it tried to hold me back. Grinning under my helmet, I headbutted the damn thing and drew the Z-Blade and sliced it in half. While this was going on, Tommy drew the Brachio Staff, and engaged in a duel with Zeltrax. Both traded sword blows, but soon were locked in a stalemate.

Shaking my head, I saw Elsa about to jump in and attack my teacher. Oh no don't! charging my blade with green energy I sliced through another Tyrannodrone and jumped in front of the black-haired woman. "Sorry but your dance card is full tonight bitch."

"I was wondering when you come and fight me brat!" Letting out a battle cry, Elsa swung her sword at me. Blocking, I quickly pushed her away and spun the blade around in a flourish. Raising the sword above my head in a two-handed grip I charged it with more power and brought the blade down. Elsa raised her sword to block, but my sword strike shattered her blade. "My sword! What did you- "She never finished her sentence as I planted my foot in her stomach, knocking her onto the ground.

Advancing slowly, I put my foot on her chest pointed the Z-Blade at her throat. "You have no idea, how long I've waited to do this." I knew she was being controlled by Mesogog, and that the real Elsa. The person she was before all of this, was there somewhere… But I couldn't stop myself. Reversing the blade, I raised it above her throat, but before I do anything I felt someone touch my arm…. It was the cloaked guy.

"Do not do this. It isn't who you are."

Staring at him I shook slightly. "No… It isn't, but it's no less then she deserves."

"Young man, there are many who live that deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Do not be to eager to deal out death and judgement, even the very wise can not see all ends. I have a feeling she has an important part to play, before your journey ends. By showing mercy you could save many." The old man said sagely as he stared up at me.

Shaking violently, I let out a roar and slammed the Z-Blade down. Turning around I slowly DeMorphed.

"…. You spared me…" Elsa said in a shocked voice.

Turning my head, I glared at the black-haired woman. "Go, before I change my mind." Without another word the black-haired woman, did just that. Opening an Invisiportal she vanished leaving me and the cloaked man alone. Shaking I held the black bracelet on my arm. "… I wished none of this had ever happened… I wish I had never become this… Thing."

"So, do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us." The old man said walking up next to me, his sage like voice providing a strange sense of comfort. "There are other forces at work in this world young man besides that of evil. You were meant to have this power, which is an encouraging thought."

Blinking I slowly turned to look at the old man in shock… Did we just quote Lord of the Rings to one another? I have no idea whether I should be proud of this or not. "I… Thank you…" Now that I had a good clear look at him I freaked out. "… I know you…"

"As I know you Outsider." Keeper said bowing his head toward me…. I can't believe this, he is the guy that helps the Dino Charge Rangers. Wait he called me Outsider? Zen-Aku did, that along with Koragg… Now him? Do I just have this scent about me?

"Magnus!" Running up to me and Keeper is a DeMorphed Tommy. "Are you alright?" My teacher asked me.

"He is fine. He showed to courage. He knew when to take a life and when to spare one." Keeper said looking at Tommy.

Looking at myself then Keeper a little confused, then he nodded in understanding. The veteran Ranger put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I'm proud of you Magnus… Now, are you okay sir?"

Keeper nodded. "Yes, thanks to you Rangers, they were not able to get their hands on the Engergem." The alien creature held up the box to Tommy and myself. My teacher looked a little confused, so I gave him a brief explanation on the Engergems and their power.

"If Mesogog got his hands on one, he would be unstoppable." Tommy muttered crossing his arms with a frown.

"No kidding…" I said with a sigh. "Thank goodness we arrived when we did… Though out of curiosity Keeper, what color Engergem do you have?"

The ancient alien held up the box open and revealed the gem, which began to glow with a bright…. Crimson light. "The Crimson Engergem, it was lost before I assumed guardianship over the gems themselves. I was in luck finding it here, before those strange things attacked."

Staring at the Engergem I sighed and closed the box. This isn't good, that is another power source that shouldn't exist here. Yet it does… Not good, really not good. "You best keep that to yourself Keeper, find someplace to hide it or burry it or something."

"I agree, that power is very dangerous and should be taken away for now." Tommy stared at Keeper. "For now, it's best you leave Reefside. If Mesogog gets his hands on it or you. Things could go badly."

Keeper nodded. "I will, thank you Rangers for your aid."

"It's no problem, be safe Keeper." Tommy smiled at the alien.

"Keeper, word of advice. Find Kendall Morgan, she'll be of great help." I advised with a small smile. Nodding the alien bowed and suddenly vanished his body becoming strange particles. "Why didn't he do that before we rescued him?"

Shaking his head, Tommy patted me on the back and slowly we both walked back to the lab. Though as we walked, Tommy did bring up the incident with Elsa. "Magnus, I don't blame you for wanting to kill Elsa, but that's not who you are."

"I know…" Sighing I looked down at bracelet. "… It's just… She helped Mesogog, so did Zeltrax… It's hard to control the anger I have towards them…"

The veteran Ranger nodded. "I understand that all to well, but you can't give into your anger Magnus. If you kill her, Zeltrax and Mesogog. I will tell what will happen. You kill them, but your pain doesn't die with them, it grows. So, you run out into the night looking for another face, then another, and another. Until one terrible morning you wake up and realize that revenge has become your whole life and you won't know why."

Stopping I froze… What I had was a reckoning wasn't it? No… Not with all this anger… If I were to kill them with this anger inside of me…I… I wouldn't be rid of it… Looking down I bit my lip in thought. I needed to be rid of this anger… Anger led to hate, hate led to… suffering… "Your right…Tommy how did- "

"Because I went through it myself, with Rita and her minions, the machine empire." The Black Ranger gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your anger gives you strength but if you let it, it will destroy you. You need a still point, something to help you focus."

"A focus point?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding Tommy smiled. "I find that true focus comes from somewhere between rage and serenity. It's a still ground, where you can draw strength from. Find that, and you will be stronger then you can imagine, and just maybe you'll have the strength to do the impossible."

"What's that?" I asked.

"To move on and find peace."

 **(AN: I know this had A LOT of speeches, among other stuff. There's a reason for it. Number one I'm a sucker for these speeches. Plus, it suits the situation for Magnus, and to be honest who wouldn't be struggling to murder the people that tortured them for two weeks straight?)**

* * *

A focus point? I needed one… Something between rage and serenity… and why am I just now realizing that almost everything said that night, came from Batman Forever, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and X-Men First Class? Well… Either way, Keeper and Tommy were right… Hell Kira was right… I am not a killer. It doesn't mean that Mesogog won't get away with what he did and has done. Though I need to find that still point… Well… what pulled me back from the anger? From the pain? My friends, Connor, Ethan, Tommy, Haley, Trent, and… Kira. They all helped me, Kira and Tommy especially.

… So, what do I just focus on them?

Well I asked Tommy, and he began to teach me meditation techniques. Things to help me focus my mind and become the eye of the storm. The still point in the fury. It isn't easy, even with everyone in mind. Though when Kira found out what I was doing, she began to help me as well. Though she helped me in different ways, aside from meditation… I just listened to her play her guitar and sing. Believe it or not, it worked wonders.

Connor and Ethan found out, then again it wasn't a real big secret, and they began to help me in their own ways. Connor and I both began to run together, which may not seem like a great way to help. You would be wrong though. Running is a great way to clear your head, the only thing you must focus on is putting one foot in front of the other and when you can move at super speeds? Well it made things interesting. Ethan and I worked on pranking people… Something I haven't done since coming to this world… let's just say that by combining our skills together things were… hilarious.

Reefside High has never known a reign of terror as great as ours.

Seriously, his tech skills with my imagination? We did more then set the sprinklers off at random times. Now not only did it happen, when it off it sprouted red water…You should have seen Randall's face. Of course, she came after Ethan, or she wanted to at least. Because the moment she did, somehow the frogs from the biology department ended up in the girl's locker room. Good thing that Kira doesn't take gym, otherwise I would be a dead man.

All together… Well I still haven't found the still point, but I was able to manage my anger. I think.

* * *

The next episode was starting, mainly because Tommy mentioned there was a dig going on, and we had a class field trip coming up. Which meant I had to look for that Dino Zord before Elsa could pull the switch on us both.

"Alright, there's only so much you can learn in a classroom. Who's ready for some field work?" Tommy asked us as he walked to the front of the classroom.

Pulling my backpack onto my shoulders I chuckled as I walked out of the classroom. "This should be fun."

"Real fun, digging in the dirt." Connor rolled his eyes.

Kira being the devil's advocate shrugged. "I don't know it could be fun, we do get to see Doctor O in his element."

"Who knows, maybe we'll discover a Dino Zord egg." Ethan jokingly said between the four of us.

Smirking I shook my head. "Stranger things have happened. The Quantum Ranger found his powers at a dig like this."

"Wait for real?" Connor asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, by the way he technically is a Dino Ranger himself. Since his Zord is a Dino." Putting my hands behind my head I saw Cassidy and Devin walk in front of me.

"How do you know about the Quantum Ranger?" The blonde reporter asked as she dug for a notepad. "Could it be your related to the Ranger? Or maybe a Power Ranger yourself?"

"Cass I really don't think Magnus, is related to a Power Ranger or be one." Devin said looking at the blonde, before giving me an apologetic look.

Turning my head, I sighed. "Cassidy, the Quantum Ranger and the Red Time Force Ranger are public figures." Raising an eyebrow, I chuckled. "They run the Silver Guardians, a budding news reporter would know these things. Look online if you don't believe me, there are plenty of videos of the Q-Rex."

"Oh… I knew that." Turning around the blonde walked ahead of me, with Devin running to catch up.

Rolling my eyes, I laughed. "Oh well, let's go see this dig."

* * *

You know, it may seem weird, but I was having fun. Sure, it was hard work, even with super-powers but I guess having someone like Tommy as a teacher made it fun. Though it wasn't all fun and games. Randall is with us. Though she is all over Tommy, which is bugging him slightly. Well that works for me, walking around I began to look for the Dino Egg myself. I knew that Ethan would find the fake one, but the real one was somewhere.

"Hey guys come over here!"

Snapping my fingers in frustration I jogged over to Ethan, and I was joined by Connor and Kira. Looking up at us the Blue Ranger smiled. "I think I found something."

"Great, what is it?" Connor asked as we bent down to check it out.

"I think, it's a Dino Zord Egg." The computer geek said with a grin.

Kira stood up. "We should tell Doctor O."

"Uh wait- "I said standing up my gaze never leaving the egg. "-This is one of those things, we should try to avoid."

Connor stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's a Dino Egg for a new Zord."

"These things don't exactly grow on trees." Kira said looking at me.

"It's a fake."

Frowning for a moment Ethan tapped the egg. "Still we should have Doctor O check it out." Thinking over it… He could be right, Elsa may have boobytrapped it instead of putting that hologram inside of it. So, it would be a good idea to have Tommy check it out.

"Alright, someone grab him." I said looking around but found that Kira had already ran off to get the veteran Ranger. Not even a minute later, Kira came back with Tommy who had a curious look on his face.

"What have you got?" He asked walking over to the small hole in the ground.

Ethan bent down and picked up the fake egg and passed it over to Tommy. "Well, I think it's a Dino Zord Egg, but Magnus says it's a fake."

"Careful, and if- "But before Tommy could finish his sentence, I elbowed the teacher as Randall came up to us… Dressed in what she believed a paleologist wore out in the field.

"Ooohhh a discovery. How exciting." She said in a mocking tone, though she carefully hid it.

Tommy looked between us. "No. Uh, we're not sure what it is."

"It looks like a prehistoric egg." Randall pointed at the thing Tommy was holding. "May I?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Well, uh…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop it." Randall had a smirk on her face. Don't worry if I can get that Zord before you can, you won't be as cocky.

Hesitantly Tommy handed it over. "I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it."

"But of course. Here." Slowly she started to hand it over, when Tyrannodrones showed up. Causing our fellow students to scream. Tommy looked at us and nodded, and we ran taking off to deal with the Tyrannodrones.

I decided to play this smartly, I couldn't use any of my powers here. Which meant, I fight like a normal person. Jumping into a large group of Tyrannodrones, I preformed a spin kick, knocking a few of them back. One of the drones tried punching me, catching the attack I wrapped my leg around it's arm and kneed it in the face. Spinning around I kneed its stomach, quickly knocked it to the ground by hooking my foot around it.

"Gah!" Rolling forward, I turned around I touched the spot on my back where I was attacked. "Okay, no more mister nice guy." Getting back to my feet, I charged the Tyrannodrone. Jumping into the air I kicked the thing in the stomach forcing it back. Looking down on the ground, I smirked kicking a large shove up into my hands. Spinning the make-shift weapon in my hands, I blocked an incoming attack then smacked the metal end into the drone's face.

Spinning around, I smacked another drone in the head. Tossing the shovel at another one of the minions, I flipped over one of them, and sent a kick into its back causing the drone to fall into a pit. Looking around, I could see the others, were doing well for the most part. Connor, Ethan and Kira, both used the environment to their advantage, they knocked the drones into pits or wheelbarrows. Then of course there was Tommy, who was defending the 'damsel' in distress Randall, I could have stood there and watched it because in some ways it was entertaining… But I had better things to do.

Ducking underneath an attack, I spun around kicking the Tyrannodrone in the stomach. "Man, these things just don't know when to quit."

"At least their consistent." Ethan said as we ended up back to back somehow, with a small group of Tyrannodrones surrounding us both. "Dude you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked looking back at me.

Grinning I nodded. "Oh yeah." Interlocking arms Ethan lifted me into the air and as the drones came near I began to kick them in the away. Once they were on the ground, the two of us ran up to Tommy and Randall with Kira and Connor following next to us.

"We better get back to school." Tommy nodded at us panting slightly.

"Um, excuse me. Would you mind explaining to me where you learned to fight like that?" Randall glared at all of us with a curious look on her face.

Grinning I shrugged. "I grew up in L.A. lots of street violence."

"Uh… Karate club." Connor said before we all took off.

* * *

After the little incident at the dig site, I told everyone that they should be careful and examine that thing thoroughly. Though I did say I wouldn't be coming with them to the Lab. When they asked why I told them that I was going for the real egg. They said that they should come with me, but I told me if I failed they would be needed to deal the Zord if Elsa got out control of it. Tommy argued against me going, not just because I would be on my own. He was worried that I may lose myself to my anger again and kill Elsa if I was on my own.

In the end, Tommy and I both went ahead while the others examined the fake egg. Even though I told them to get rid of it. On the way to the dig site, Zeltrax appeared but I had no time for that. So quickly Morphing and summoning the Hybrid Rider, I zipped off to the dig site. Once there I found the place was empty and there was no trace of the egg… Which meant Elsa got to it first.

"Damn it." Kicking the dirt in frustration I shook my head. If they hadn't wasted so much time arguing with me, I could have gotten the Zord before Elsa did… Then again if I had brought the equipment I could have started to scan for it myself… Why didn't I think of this ahead of time? Because I'm an idiot that's why. The sounds of an explosion caught my attention, turning to the noise I could see the Thundersaurus Megazord battling in the distance. Frowning I hopped back on the Hybrid Board and rocketed off toward the fight, Once I was close enough I could see the DimetroZord making an appearance. Along with Elsa who held a control device

"You are under- "

"Not today!" I shouted zooming straight pass her, snatching the device from her hands. Smirking under my helmet I snapped the device in half. "Doctor O, the DimetroZord is all yours!" I shouted jumping off the board I pulled the Z-Blade free. "Alright Elsa, it's time we finish this."

Glaring at me the black-haired bitch spat. "Not today brat." Then without another word she vanished in an Invisiportal.

Sheathing my blade, I turned around to see that the others had just defeated the mutant monster. "Good job guys."

* * *

The following day, during homeroom Cassidy embarrassed herself thinking she got film of all of us fighting, especially Randall. In the end though Devin had used the wrong tape, which showed Cassidy plucking a flower out of the ground. To be honest was pretty funny. After class we all saw Randall shoot Tommy down, in a very brutal way… To be honest even if I didn't know it was Elsa. I have no idea what he see's in her.

"Man, that woman is cold blooded." Ethan smirked as we walked toward our teacher.

"Oh, you guys saw that huh?" Tommy said looking at us a little embarrassed.

Grinning Connor tossed his red soccer ball in the air. "Yeah, it was but hey Doctor O has a thing for dinosaurs."

"Don't you start Connor." Tommy warned him with a small smile.

Kira laughed. "I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Yeah, beauty and the beast… Only she's the beast." Laughing I put my hands behind my head.

Glaring Tommy sighed as we all walked down the stairs. "Don't you guys have a class to get to?"

"Yeah, about that, we were wondering if you could write us a note?" Connor asked turning his head.

Snorting Tommy shook his head. "Not on your life." Laughing we all walked out of the building and headed to our next class.

"You, know something I'm curious about. Devin and Cassidy filmed the fight, and yet why didn't they air it?" Kira asked as she looped her arm through mine.

"Yeah I just thought about that." Ethan snapped his fingers. "What do you think happened to the tape?"

Grinning I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tape. "Devin really needs to lock his camera bag."


	14. Ocean Alert

**Hey guys I am back and sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with life and family stuff. I am back though and happy to be here. Because next chapter is going to huge! We're going to have all kinds of problems and not just the White Ranger. Look forward to it, because I know I can't wait to write it. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories, it means a lot really. Same to the reviews! I love hearing back from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil I've heard about that but I am not sure. Who knows though. I know that RPM is it's own world, same with the movie. As for more dino's yeah I can do that.** **Merendinoemiliano I loved it too, and Tommy's reaction was just great. 'I don't know I'm still new here.' classic Tommy. Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

That tape Devin had… Well I destroyed it, completely. I felt a little bad doing it, but it was necessary. Devin is a good guy and Cassidy can be alright when the mood strikes her, but for now I had to make sure they didn't figure out our secret. Though how they didn't figure out we were Rangers is anyone's guess. Seriously they must have seen us fight. Eh I am going to say situational blindness. Either way it worked for us.

It was late at night and I had some free time. So, I was working on a few things, though I wasn't working on finding my still point but learning more about my powers. More specifically seeing if I could unlock Super Dino Mode. Sure, I'm a Hybrid and my gem is an artificial one, but according to the lore I just had to draw energy from the gem. Though it only could be done when Morphed. I'm trying to see if I could maybe unlock while I'm in civilian mode. Theoretically it should be possible. Plus, to me the Super Dino Mode looked silly in the show, though who knows maybe it was different here.

Keeping my eyes closed, I slowly focused on my breathing. Centering myself I slowly reached out to my Dino Gem, now I was always aware of the gem and its power. However now I was purposely trying to draw power from it… Which wasn't easy…. The only thing I could compare it to is the ocean during a storm, the Morpher and my Ranger form acted as a boat or ship. Sure, it could be rocky, but I had a way to navigate the dangerous waters. Without that, it was like being adrift in this raging fury and if I made one mistake I could be over taken by its power…. Maybe this is what happened to Trent… The power overwhelmed him subverting his normal personality, and allowing his sub-conscious take over… Then again if that is true why didn't it happen to the others or me?

Maybe our wills were stronger than Trent's? That could be it, don't get me wrong Trent is a good guy but he's passive. Yes, he stepped up when needed but otherwise he took the path of least resistance…. It does make a strange sort of sense, like when the meteor that brought out a side of yourself you don't let out… It would explain why he became good again… for a short amount of time. Though why did Trent still struggle with the gem? Could he have been fighting against it? Maybe… Man this is to confusing…

Shaking my head, I forced myself back to focus on what I was attempting to do. Slowly I attempted to draw more energy from the gem… Just a trickle, nothing more than that… Holy shit! Opening my eyes, I felt… Super charged! I began to look around my room, now I had learned I could see in the dark. Yet right now? Everything is freaking bright… Like someone took a spotlight and lit up the room. Then there is my hearing… I could hear Tommy down in the lab typing away at the computer, the sound of him breathing… The smell of the trees and the grass… the crisp and cool night air…The feeling of the denim fibers of my jeans…All of my senses were overloaded…and it was god damn painful!

"Gah!" Shutting my eyes and gripping my ears I stood but did more than that my entire body blurred through my door. Literally through my door. I came crashing onto the floor, releasing the energy I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking I looked around, everything is really blurry… and my hearing… everything is garbled… like trying to hear someone talk to while your underwater.

"Mmmmmaaaaagnnnnuuuussss-"

A dark and shaky figure came into my field of vision… I think it's Tommy… He's trying to speak to me… but it's hard to hear. Shaking my head a few times, everything suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Magnus!? Are you alright?" The Black Ranger asked looking over me with a concerned look.

Gripping my head, I nodded. "Yeah… Sorry Tommy…"

"Can you stand?"

Slowly sitting up with help I grunted. "Not now… Everything is kind of dizzy still…"

"What happened? Because I heard you scream, followed by that crash." Frowning Tommy looked at the door with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning sheepishly, I sighed. "Well… I tried an experiment and well… It worked a little too well…"

The older man raised an eyebrow. "What kind of experiment?"

"I tried to draw energy from my Dino Gem, to well… Super charge my normal form… it was hard, but it really worked…." Chuckling nervously, I looked back at the shattered door. "I'll replace that."

Helping me to my feet, Tommy made sure I could stand on my own without help, before letting go. "Magnus, that was incredibly dangerous. Your Dino Gem is artificial and while it has been stabilized… There are many unknowns about them gem, and its powers. Not to mention if you overtax yourself or the gem something bad could happen."

"Like losing my powers?"

"Yes, that could be a possibility. Or any number of things we aren't aware of just yet." Tommy gently patted my shoulder, then looked at my shattered door and sighed. "Looks like, we're going to Lowes tomorrow."

* * *

After my little experiment Tommy and I called Haley the following day (after our trip to Lowes and replacing my door). We then asked her to examine my Dino Gem and Morpher more thoroughly. While comparing it to the others, just to gauge a few things. In the end we found out that… Well nothing was wrong with my powers. Made things better and easier for me. Though Tommy was insistent that I not do what I did the other night.

I agreed learning Super Dino Mode could wait, for now. Plus, I was extremely busy what with school and homework. Helping Trent find an Invisiportal, working for Haley, spending time with Kira and our friends then all the fighting/training we had to do? I really didn't have the time to work on the Super Dino powers. Just as well I suppose, because the next episode was starting.

Me and my fellow Rangers were all hanging out at Haley's Cyberspace, I had the day off. Mostly because Haley made me take it off, because of my duties as a Power Ranger I worked less. Then again, I didn't really need to work for her anymore, but it gave me an excuse for trying to help Trent. Anyway, me and the others were sitting around at the bar, when Ethan brought something to our attention.

"Hey, check it out it says here that brain waves are just electrical impulses. That have converted into a binary language, that can be downloaded." The Blue Ranger said looking at the rest of us with a grin on his face.

I chuckled with a small grin. "Batman Beyond did an episode about that, some tech genius downloaded his brain into a computer."

"I saw that episode." Trent said nodding at me, before looking at Ethan. "I did hear about that, it means our eyes can become the video cams of the future."

Smirking I rolled my eyes. "Futurerama did it."

"Game geek tv, I wonder if it'll become of basic cable." Connor said sarcastically, but when I gave him a pointed look he paled slightly… Granted its mostly YouTube streaming, but give it a few more years and keep culture will be a major part of the world. Kira shook her head and gently nudged me, with a small smirk and mouthed. 'Don't tease Connor.' Right, I've told her some stuff about the future. Not the Rangers future but just some stuff from my world. Like YouTube… Man I can't wait for YouTube to come out. I will get to see Smosh's first pokémon video! Smiling I nodded at my girlfriend, and whatever good mode I was in ended when I heard these two words.

"Nikki Valentina!"

"Hey, isn't that the girl from 'Ocean Alert?" Kira asked the others turning around.

Ethan's jaw dropped. "The most popular television show of all time? Does anyone have a brown paper bag? I'm hyperventilating."

Looking around I could see all the guys in the room were going crazy for this chick…. Seriously, I don't see anything special about her, and I'm not just saying that because I'm in a relationship. I would still stand by that statement even if I was single. Seriously, she's isn't that good looking, and she acted like a stuck-up bitch. "Where did you get that paper bag?" I asked Ethan, as he was breathing into one. "Seriously where did you get that thing… You didn't have it a moment ago… and we don't have any bags behind the counter."

Running up to the starlet Haley of all people was acting star struck… Not you too Haley. "Welcome to Haley's Cyberspace, what can I get you?"

"I'm just dying for a wheat grass shake with a twist of lemon." Nikki said gesturing weirdly…. Must be an overpaid star thing.

Haley frowned slightly. "Sorry, but we just ran out of wheat grass. How about a banana berry smoothie?"

"Did I ask for a smoothie?" The overpaid bitch stared at Haley like she was an idiot. "I'm fairly certain I asked for a wheat grass shake."

"And as I said, we-"Haley started to say but was interrupted.

"Alright, I'll give you a hundred dollars for it." The starlet smirked thinking she could buy something we didn't have.

Haley sighed but kept a polite smile on her face. "I'm sorry. You can't buy what I don't have."

"Listen, I don't know if you noticed this, but I'm Nikki Valentina. There is nothing I can't buy." The bitch crossed her arms staring at Haley.

"Expect for a decent personality and the ability to act." I said flipping the star off with a grin, which caused everyone to gasp and or glare at me. Meh I don't care. Standing to my feet I walked over to Haley, my hands in my pockets.

Glaring at me Nikki raised an eyebrow and got all snooty with me. "Do you know who you are talking too?"

"Yeah I do. An overpaid, untalented, bitch that believes she is better than everyone else." Shrugging my shoulders, I shook my head as I looked around. "Your show is just a crappy and badly done rip off of Bay Watch. You all should feel bad for watching Ocean Alert. Now back to you." Grinning I walked around the starlet with a disapproving look and clicked my tongue. "How anyone can find you attractive is beyond me. You wear so much makeup, that I honestly thought you were a prostitute that catered to clowns when you walked in. Plus, beyond that, you're a selfish bitch whose co-stars hate her and the only reason you got this far in life is daddy made a show for you." I wasn't wrong, seriously, I looked up Ocean Alert and did some major research on it.

The starlet glared at me with a murderous rage. "I'll sue- "

"Sue me? For what? Slander? First off, I have freedom of speech, and what I am saying is public knowledge. Whether someone is smart enough to accept it or not is their business." Looking around I decided to prove my point. "Attention everyone, who here watches Ocean Alert for their well-developed plots, characters and over arcing elements?" Quite a few hands went into the air. "Come on, be honest we don't need liars." At my insistence all the hands lowered. "That's what I thought, now who watches it just to see and I use this term loosely here, for the 'hot' people in bathing suits?" Most of the hands that raised at this point were guys and a few girls. "Thank you for being honest and excuse me. "Looking around I found Devin who was in his laptop, grabbing it really quick I typed on the keyboard and began to quote most of what Miss Valentina's fellow cast members had to say about her. "Nikki is a horrible person to work with, not only is she overpaid because her father created the show. She is always late to filming and has no true talent in acting what so ever." Passing the computer back to Devin I smiled at the starlet. "Your witness."

"Whatever I'm so over this place!" Turning on her heels, the bitch tried to storm out, but Cassidy stopped her trying to do a report. However, she wasn't having it, and basically told Cassidy off. Telling her she wouldn't ever be a star. Which really hurt the blonde's feelings.

Frowning I patted the budding reporter's shoulder. "Don't listen to her Cassidy, you'll get there." Shaking my head, I went back to the bar where the other guys stared at me in shock.

"Dude, why did you say that to her?" Ethan stared at me in shock… Seriously, you've known me for months this isn't something new. "Seriously, she's a big star and she's gorgeous. My life wouldn't be complete if I didn't meet her."

Connor put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll introduce at our wedding buddy, but really Magnus just because one- "

"That was just one of many similar reviews her costars gave." Rolling my eyes, I looked at Kira who shook her head at the other two.

"Seriously guys, there is more to someone than just looks." My girlfriend snorted at our fellow Rangers.

Trent walked around the counter and sighed in relief. "My shift is officially over."

"Cool, so you ready to go?" Kira asked as we both stood up.

Frowning Ethan turned his head. "Where are you three off to?"

"Trent is going to show us some of the sketches he did for my demo cover." Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"After that I am helping Trent with writing his own comic series. It should be fun." Which is true, aside from helping him look for Invisiportals I gave Trent the idea of illustrating his own comic series. He didn't really think it was a good idea, but after convincing him to give it a try and giving him some ideas… Well he really took to it, though he told me I had to help him write the story. Small price to pay but hey it should be fun. Sadly, just like in the show his cellphone went off. "Your dad, right?"

"Yeah sorry guys, but I got to get home. He said it's important" Trent sighed looking upset.

"It's fine maybe next time." The Yellow Ranger patted Trent's shoulder.

Nodding I smiled sympathetically. "It's cool, we can hang out later."

"Thanks." Waving at us the future White Ranger left the café to head home. Looking at Kira we both re-joined our friends and began to talk with our friends. Haley after a while thanked me for taking that bitch Nikki down a peg. Though she did warn me that I should stop making enemies…. I can't help myself, I see someone like that and my instincts take over. It's a hard habit to break. Anyway, we were all relaxing until Tommy called us through our Morphers.

" _Guys, we have some Tyrannodrones downtown, and we have a little problem at the beach."_

Looking at my wrist I nodded and whispered. "We'll handle the drones, since we're closer." We all stood and ran out of the café, heading to the downtown area.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Connor shouted.

"Whoa! This is just like some bad low-budget movie." Ethan said looking around as the Tyrannodrones were chasing the good people of Reefside.

Grinning I raised an eyebrow. "Or a kid's tv show."

"This is for real you guys." Kira rolled her eyes at the both of us.

"Oh, yeah right." Ethan said deflated.

Shaking my head, I dropped into a fighting stance and ran into the crowd of drones. Using my speed and strength, I gripped a Tyrannodrone by the throat and slammed it into the ground. Rolling out of the way I avoided getting my head cleaved in, and then tackled the drone to the ground. Slamming my fist into it's face, I jumped back up and continued fighting. Turning around I was smacked in the face by one of the dino/cyborgs and fell onto my back. Shaking my head, I quickly flipped back to my feet, caught the drone's next attack and flipped it onto the ground. Ethan who thought along the same lines as I did. He knocked a drone to the ground and rolled back to his feet only to be kicked back in the stomach. Recovering quickly the computer geek used his Dino power to block a stringer attack. Pushing backwards, Ethan knocked the Tyrannodrone into a group of drones and then ran in using his powers to smack the drones away like fly's.

Connor rushing a group of the dino/cyborgs spun kicked one in the face, then blocking a few attacks he side kicked one of the drones in the stomach. Gritting his teeth, Connor blurred out of reach and started to attack another group of the drones. Using his super seed, the Red Ranger spun kicked a drone in the face knocking it down. Kira, using her agility avoided more attacks then the rest of us. Kicking one of the Tyrannodrone's in the face, she cartwheeled out of the way of one attack, and kicked another drone in the stomach. When a few tried to surround her, she used her Ptera Scream knocking the drones back several feet.

However, the more we knocked down, the more that came about. Coming together we all looked at one another with the same look on our faces. Why is there so many of these damn things?

"Who released the hounds?" Ethan asked looking at us with a wide-eyed expression.

Connor frowned looking around. "I know who's putting them back where they belong! Ready?" He asked summoning his Morpher, we all did the same. "Dino Thunder Power up!"

"Green Ranger Hybrid Power!"

"Let's do it!" Connor shouted as we were now incased in our Ranger outfits.

"ZD-Blaster!" Combing my primary weapons, I took aim and fired several bursts of green energy at the drones that tried to sneak up on my fellow Rangers. Connor used the Tyranno Staff to keep his attackers at bay, while Ethan just punched and jabbed through the enemy with his Tricera Shield, and Kira used the Ptera Grips to slice the enemy and block incoming attacks. The remaining drones retreated and vanished through an Invisiportal.

"Doctor O, we're heading to the beach." Kira held up her Morpher letting our teacher know we were on the way. That being said we all ran toward the beach, in hopes to find out teacher. It wasn't that hard to be honest. All we had to do was follow the sounds of violence and explosions, we rounded the corner of a building to see our teacher fall to the ground Morphed.

"Doctor O!"

"You okay?"

All questions and concern ended for our teacher, when the bitch starlet Nikki walked onto the scene looking at her nails.

"Hey it's Nikki!" Connor pointed at the black-haired woman.

Looking at the Red Ranger I shook my head. "You're a master at pointing out the obvious."

"Check it out baby. It's all about the Red." Connor walked forward his arms spread wide.

Moving in front of the jock, Ethan turned his head. "Unless you prefer a kinder, gentler Power Ranger."

"What?" Connor stared at the Blue Ranger as he grabbed his helmeted chin.

Kira and I both just shared a look and shook our heads. "Oh brother." We muttered.

Looking up I noticed the shark monster and sighed. "Hey guys you may want to watch out."

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Look out!" Tommy shouted a warning, quickly grabbing Kira I jumped out of the way of the blast. Sadly, our two knuckle-headed friends weren't as lucky. "Oh man." The veteran Ranger smacked his head in frustration.

Jumping his spot on the landing the shark monster, grabbed Nikki. "Your coming with me human." As Nikki screamed he vanished in an Invisiportal.

Running over to us our teacher looked us all over. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." I grinned under my helmet, turning my gaze to the Blue and Red Ranger's I sighed. "You guys need to think with the head on your shoulders, not the one in your pants."

Kira looked at our teammates and smacked them upside the head. "From now on, check your hormones at the door. Before you Morph."

"Come on, let's get back to the lab." Tommy said, but as we ran I stopped for a moment spotting the Dino Zord Egg. Frowning for a moment I picked it up. I rather not risk Elsa or someone else getting their hands on the thing.

* * *

Once we got back to the lab, we had several surprises ahead of us all. One was the Dino Egg I had found; which Tommy took right away and began to scan over it. Just to make sure that Elsa hadn't played a trick on us again. The second, which Kira and I thought was hilarious. Both Connor and Ethan had pizza face due to the attack from the monster… Seriously I couldn't really look at them and keep a straight face. Sure, they yelled at me, but my girlfriend helpfully pointed out I had warned them. So, did Tommy. Not our fault they weren't listening.

"This is not good." Ethan said as he and Connor both were looking at themselves with a freaked-out expression.

"You guys were lucky you were Morphed. It could have been a lot worse." Tommy told the two Rangers who were still looking at their faces.

"I can't believe this. How am I supposed to save Nikki now?" Connor shouted in frustration. "Look at my face."

Grinning from my place against the back wall I shrugged. "Like you normally do, in Ranger gear. Helmet and all."

"Mine looks like it should be delivered in thirty minutes or less." Ethan poked his forehead.

Kira deciding to be kinder than me tried to help them. "You know, most of us could look past the rash and see the person on the inside."

"Okay, Nikki Valentina is not like the rest of us." Connor stressed.

"Two arms, two legs. Seems all the same to me." Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"What arms and legs, not to mention the rest of her." Ethan mumbled still poking at his face.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at my girlfriend and smiled. "Ignore them, they'll learn to value your wisdom soon enough."

"Thanks." Kira smiled and then went back to the scanners.

"Seems like Mesogog shares your infatuation." Tommy said from coming back to check on the egg.

Haley who had been here, before even got back turned to face us from her normal spot. "He's thrown up another firewall around the Invisiportals. Not even the Raptor Cycles could get in."

"Magnus, why didn't you save her?" Connor asked finally turning to face me. "You knew she would be taken."

"Hey yeah, you knew it would happen. I get you don't like her but still dude." Ethan stared at me with a frown.

It took all my will power to not laugh at them, finally I took a deep breath and looked at the Rangers. "She'll be fine, I may not like her and know she can't act. However, she'll be fine, Mesogog as dangerous as he is here… and as evil will underestimate her. As will his minions. Remember as long as I don't try to change too much, things follow the flow of a script. If I try to skip ahead or change something drastically then- "I held my Morpher my black bracelet with a frown. "-Something like this will happen. I'm still worried that Mesogog has something big planned." Which was true, it is a real worry of mine… He created a powerful weapon in me, and yet… He hasn't retried the experiment. Why? Were my powers a fluke? Or could it be he is trying, but is failing in finding people to bond to the gem or gems?

The others all stared at me, and slowly they nodded…. It's a hard pill to swallow but they knew I was right on this. Suddenly an alert appeared on the computer, Haley turned around and blinked in confusion. "Well… Magnus was right, I don't know how but she just made it out. She's back at the beach."

"Yeah, Nikki! I told you she was smart." Ethan grinned clapping his hands together.

Kira turned to look at the Blue Ranger. "Yeah, as a bag of hammers."

"Isn't she just the greatest?" Grinning I began to laugh at what Kira said.

Tommy sighed. "Should have seen that one coming." He said as the shark monster appeared on the screen. "Haley keep working on the egg." The Black Ranger stood to his feet.

"I will. Good luck." Haley told us and returned back to working on the egg.

"Ready?" Tommy asked us all.

"Ready!" We said summoning our Morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!"

* * *

We appeared on the beach, just as the shark monster was about to grab the starlet. Turning to face us the monster sounded quite annoying. "You again?"

"You're safe now!" Connor told Nikki, just as Zeltrax appeared.

"Not for long!" The black cyborg said sword in hand.

"This is so not in my contract." The stupid bitch complained as we ran into fight.

Tommy headed straight for Zeltrax, drawing his primary weapon leaving the four of us to face down the shark monster. Ethan circled around back, as Connor took the lead. The Red Ranger kicked at the monster, but the attack was blocked. The monster pushed Connor back, only for Kira to take his place and grappled with the monster. Spinning her around, Kira landed on her feet, jumping into the air the Yellow Ranger knocked the monster back. Turning around the shark blocked an attack from Ethan, twisting him down the shark attempted to blast Kira and Connor, but I stopped him by using my D-Dagger and the shield power it possessed.

"Let's see how you look after a little flower power!" The monster raised its flower staff? Wand? Mallet? It's weapon and sent an energy blast toward Nikki. Who was running away but she was saved by Devin. Oh, right he and Cassidy are here filming her own version of Ocean Alert.

"I say we end this!" Rushing forward I did a spin kick, knocking the monster back into Connor and Kira, who both attacked the monster's sides. Jumping into the air I tried to kick the monster's face in but was smacked by it's damn flower weapon and sent flying into the ground. Rolling over I got back to my feet to see the monster was running. Chasing it with everyone else we cornered the shark monster.

"It's time we teach you a lesson." Connor stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

Ethan nodded and pointed at the monster. "Yeah, like don't blast people with a ray that turns their face into pepperoni pizza."

"Good one Ethan." Kira replied sarcastically.

"Really?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"No."

"It sounds like something from the Wheel of Morality from Animaniacs." I chuckled to myself, drawing the Z-Blade I charged both weapons with energy and launched them at the shark monster. Knocking it backwards, looking at the others I nodded. "Blast him guys."

"You got it! Now Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Ready?"

"Fire!"

A beam of red energy destroyed the monster completely, but it didn't matter as monster was brought back by Mesogog's flunkies. "Now I'm the big fish in these waters!"

Frowning I sighed. "A shark monster I fought already said that!" Holding the D-Dagger up I shook my head. "Drakon-Zord Arise!" Playing I watched as my Zord arose from the water, with a roar. "I got this guy!" Playing another tune, I watched as the Drakon-Zord came close to the shore and quickly grabbed the monster tossing it into the water. "Alright!" Jumping into air I fused with my Zord, once in the cockpit I took command. Moving the Zord further into the water, I had it spin around smacking the monster. As I turned the Drakon-Zord around, the shark monster blasted me and my Zord back. "Grh… Okay try this! Atomic Fire!" Lifting its head back, the Drakon-Zord breathed out a mass of green flames, however the shark monster raised a swell of water. As the water died down I watched as the shark monster raised its arms in the air.

"Try this is on for size, I call upon the power of the tsunami!" A massive wall of water appeared by the monster… Great. May need to switch to Megazord mode to finish the deal.

"Hey Magnus mind if we step in?" Turning to the sound of the voice I grinned, seeing the others appear with the StegoZord.

Laughing I shook my head. "Not at all!"

"Hey where did you get that!" The shark monster asked as the wall of water came over us both.

"Hanging ten!" The others shouted, moving in closer the struck the monster with the blades of the StegoZord. Moving my Zord forward I smacked it with the spiked tail and straight into the others Dino Drill attack. Which destroyed the shark monster completely.

"Anyone in the mood for sushi?" I asked with a laugh.

* * *

The following day after the fight, Kira and I were dragged to see the starlet who was still filming an episode of her crappy tv show here. Seriously, I know we're friends, but I hate this woman. So why am I here? Because if they think I am giving them any moral support when they are shot down, they are dead wrong. I will be too busy laughing. Needless to say, it didn't work out to well for them, Kira and myself both thought it was funny.

"So, you guys put the moves on Nikki?" Kira asked with a smirk.

Grinning widely, I turned my head. "When's the wedding Connor? I just need to know so I can put it on my calendar."

Ethan sighed and shook his head. "No. It turns out…" The geek looked at the jock.

"She's whack!" Connor said nodding at his fellow Ranger.

"Well guys, I'd say you learned a valuable lesson." Kira said still with a smirk on her face.

Connor looked around with a joking grin. "What? Sticking to cheerleaders?"

"He's kidding." Ethan said sighing. "We know. You can't judge a book by it's cover… Even a prime one like Nikki's." Ethan said as he and Connor both sat down on a bench.

Laughing I looked at Kira and gently nudged her. "Don't be too hard on them Kira, they did just get their fantasy shattered." Turning around I watched with my fellow Rangers, as Devin who 'saved' Nikki's life yesterday got kissed by the starlet and Cassidy was dragged off the set. After watching that scene, we all decided to head to Haley's, as we walked a newspaper blew against my leg… Weird. Bending down I picked up the piece of paper and turned my head with a frown as I read the article. "Teens disappearing from shelter… That's odd."


	15. Dino Storm Part 1

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm back! Oh boy am I excited for this. We finally reached a part of the story that I couldn't wait to show you guys. Basically something that is totally Magnus's fault, is now coming back to haunt him and his friends. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed this story. It means a lot really it does guys, same to everyone who reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil Shh... Don't spoil the surprise. Merendinoemiliano glad you liked it man, and yeah it will be fun to write that chapter. As for Super Dino Mode I liked it as a kid as well but now that I am older I wanted to see something different. So mine will be a little different than the normal Super Dino Mode but it will still be cool. Also yeah Magnus can be a real idiot at times, and trying to tap the power in his normal form was not a good idea. Now I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

I knew my day was going to be a crappy one… and all because of one phone call. "Hello?" I asked groggily picking up my phone.

" _Magnus, it's Haley. You told me to call you if I caught Trent in the café before we opened."_

It's time. I knew this day would come but I wish it wasn't so soon. "Thanks Haley." All traces of sleepiness had left my body and tone, as my mind raced with everything that could happen. Smacking my lips, I threw off my covers, and started to get dressed.

" _Your welcome but what this- "_

"It's one of those things." I stressed, hopping Haley wouldn't press the issue.

"… _Alright."_ I could hear the hesitation to question me in her voice, but she just accepted that I couldn't or wouldn't answer.

"Thanks again. I'll see you in a little while." Hanging up the phone, I shook my head…. I knew what I had to do. I had to prevent Trent from becoming the White Ranger. At least until I could figure out a way to either purify the gem or find out how to keep Trent's dark side from coming out. Either way it won't be easy. Throwing on a green shirt with ironically enough, a picture Godzilla on it, along with my black and green hooded jacket, followed by a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. I sighed and shook my head. "Ready or not here I come."

* * *

Since the White Dino Gem has been already moved, Tommy and the others won't be on alert… I should warn them just in case. This is one of those things that I should tell them. Of course, I couldn't find a time to tell them at all during the day, it was like everything was conspiring against me. So, I had to wait till after school… Which sucked ass… It's like the universe is trying to keep me from saving Trent. Oh well, after school I went down to the lab, I found Tommy working on a little side project involving a fossil. Despite all the Ranger stuff he is a paleologist. "Tommy can I talk to you for a second?"

Turning around the older man removed his glasses. "Sure Magnus, what's on your mind?"

"Remember the day I was kidnaped by Elsa and Zeltrax?" I asked putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"I do, but what's your point?" Tommy frowned not understanding.

Biting my lip, I sighed. "Remember why we were up there?"

"The Dino Gem but what does- "

"It's coming into play. Today."

Freezing the veteran Ranger stared at me in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Surer than anything. I'm letting you know, because I want to prevent it… But in case I fail… Just be ready." Crossing my arms, I sighed looking down.

Standing to his feet the Black Ranger shook his head. "Me or one of the others should go with you. In fact, the entire team should go."

"Tommy… It would look bad if all of us show up at- "Frowning I stopped myself from revealing the White Ranger's identity because if I did that, I would reveal who Mesogog is… Granted I should tell them anyway. "-At Trent's, he is the future White Ranger."

If Tommy was shocked he didn't show it. "And Mesogog is Anton Mercer."

"Wait you knew?" My jaw dropped in shock.

Raising an eyebrow Tommy sighed. "It isn't that hard to figure out, part of me wished it wasn't true but once I started to put the pieces together. It made sense, Mesogog had to come from somewhere."

"Then when you saw Mercer that one time, why were you- "

"Because I was shocked. I thought that Mesogog had taken him over to the point Mercer was dead." The veteran Ranger explained, looking… well older than he should… I never really thought about it before, but… I guess Tommy blamed himself for… All of this. His experiments, his ideas… all of this… he believed it was his fault… Is this why he wanted to be a normal high school teacher? Much like Haley… I... I can't believe none of this came to mind before. "Magnus, this world, my world may follow certain rules, but it is a real world none the less."

"… Right… Still it would be weird if we all showed up in force."

Sighing Tommy nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I'll call the others and tell them what's going on, but I don't want you going back there. Alone or otherwise, being there could cause your PTSD to flare up, or worse what if Mesogog and his cronies got their hands on you again? You were dangerous and a threat on your own, if the White Dino Gem is as powerful as you stated- "

"It would be bad for you guys, I know that." Sighing I shook my head, he is right it would be horrifying for Mesogog to have not one, but two overpowered Rangers. Not to mention, if I froze up in the lab it would be a death sentence. Yet I still had to go, there was no other choice. "Tommy I still have to go… I know the risks… But if I can keep Trent from becoming the White Ranger, or even delay it, we could skip so much grief…"

Tommy placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "I know Magnus, but at least let us help you. I know it would be strange for Trent to see us all there- "

"More than strange. I want your help, everyone's help but- "Sighing I shook my head pulling away. "-Mesogog will release a monster into the city to find the gem once it's missing, and if your all with me than the city will be- "

"Magnus, we would be in and out of the fortress by that time. Now let just call the others, and we can- "

Backing up I sighed. "Sorry Tommy, but I don't have time to wait. It's now or never, just warn them… Especially Kira." Without another word I tapped into my Hybrid speed and ran out of the lab, despite the veteran Ranger's protest. I knew it was stupid to go on my own, Tommy is right… But I can't wait for the others and explain the situation to them. It would take to long, hell the warning I gave him may have been too late.

* * *

In a short amount of time I saw the Mercer Mansion in the distance. Not bothering to wait for the guy at the gate, I jumped over the wall of the mansion. Landing heavily on the ground, but not letting up on the speed I kept running. I hadn't been here before, but I was familiar with both Trent's and Mercer's scent. Now this is a power I don't really use that often, mainly because there's no point to it. Though that didn't mean I didn't train them, I spent several days learning how to get these senses under control and how to use them. Otherwise I would suffer from sensory overload, and that's not good. I had to learn how to track scents, the differences between all the scents, their meanings, and how to tell how long ago a certain scent was there.

It was a pain in the ass to learn, but I picked up on it. Both Trent's and Mercer's scent was all over the place, but with my training I was able to track them to the office. Once I was close I saw Trent's hand extending out to an Invisiportal. Shit! I tried to tackle Trent out of the way, but I was sucked into the portal with the teen. Now being pulled into an Invisiportal is one of the weirdest feelings you can experience. It was like having body pulled up and sucked through a very tight tube… Kind of like a straw. Now imagine that only going at super speeds? Yeah even weirder… Luckily the feeling, ended as soon as it came about.

Falling onto my butt, I let out a groan and shook my head… Yeah, not doing that again… At least at super speed… Looking around, I felt my heart clutch in my chest… The main lab My arm began to twitch….

"Magnus?"

Blinking as I was pulled back to reality I stared at Trent, who looked equally confused seeing me here… Right need to come up with an excuse… Or tell him the truth…. Uh… Truth is not easy to swallow right now and would take to long to explain. "Trent?" I feigned surprise. Getting to my feet I helped my friend stand up. "What is going on? How did you get here?"

"I was going to ask you that… I saw my dad, go through a portal in his office…and I followed him. How'd you get here?" He asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Out walking, saw this weird thing go through a portal… and I followed it here." Shrugging I let out a groan and rubbed my head. "Weird we'd end up in the same place…"

Frowning for a moment Trent nodded. "Yeah it is… what is this place?"

"The mothership?" I suggested, despite knowing exactly what this lace was and where we were. "Come on, we should probably find our way out of here."

"Not without my dad, he's here somewhere." Trent frowned looking at me with a defiant look on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked around. "Trent, if your dad is here- "Which he is but not like you know him. "-What makes you think that he isn't in league with the aliens or whatever is here?" I said trying to make a point.

"It doesn't matter he's my dad." Trent stressed with a worried expression.

Frowning I nodded. "Okay then let's find him- "

"Whoa what is that?"

Stopping I turned around and saw a glowing white gem… Oh no, Trent pushed past me as if he was in a trance…. Nope! As the white gem on its bracelet began to shake and move, as Trent got closer. I moved in front of him grabbing his wrist. "Dude what are you doing? Haven't you ever watched any movie ever? Touching something that is glowing or shaking in a weird lab, is bad."

"I… Right, it's just that… It seemed to call to me…" The dark-haired teen shook himself.

"Even more reason to not touch it, like at all. Come on let's see if we can- "I tried to move Trent out of the way, but the teen possessed of something pushed me away. Landing on the ground, I stared up in shock. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry Magnus but I can't… I don't know why but I have to- "Before he could finish the sentence I tackled Trent to the ground. Using my superior strength, I kept him pinned to the ground. There is no way I am letting him get that Dino Gem.

Frowning I shook my head. "Trent, I don't want to hurt you, but I will not let you-Gah!" Crying out in pain, I flew backwards slamming into a lab table. Clutching my chest… Something smacked me in the chest…. But what, looking up my eyes went wide in shock. It's the Dino Gem, it blasted me… The white gem flew straight towards Trent's left wrist and wrapped around it and became a Morpher. Oh no…That thing had a mine of its own? Or did it just really want Trent…. Either way or not good!

"Magnus what's…. Gah!" Crying out in pain, Trent held his wrist trying not fight the power of the gem. Twisting around Trent, backed into a table and stumbled into an Invisiportal.

Slamming my hand into the ground I grit my teeth in anger. "Damn it!"

* * *

Before leaving the lab, I took out some of my frustration out on the equipment, which somehow opened an Invisiportal. However, it dumped me on the outskirts of Reefside… I decided to contact the others, since I was now free of the lab. "Guys I failed he got the gem… It may have a mind of its own, since it attacked me and attached itself to Trent."

" _Magnus, thank goodness your alright."_ Kira's voice came through the bracelet, she didn't sound angry or upset. Just worried. _"We're all at Doctor's O, and we're working on a way to help Trent."_

" _Just get your universal butt over here dude… Wait hold on there's a monster in the downtown."_ Connor voice came in a little annoyed but otherwise not angry at me.

" _Meet us there right away man."_ Ethan told me.

"Just be on the lookout, the White Ranger will show up. He will attack you, remember like that he isn't Trent." Frowning I sighed and held my Morpher. "Dino Thunder Green Hybrid Power!" As I raced toward the downtown area, I got a call telling me to stop. Trent had gotten away… It didn't matter, I kept going Trent would be around that area. My hunch paid off as I was told that he reappeared, but I was still a good way's off.

"Fucking Mesogog, why did he have a portal so far off!" Grumbling I stopped for a moment… Okay, screw this, closing my eyes I slowly began to tap into my Dino Gem… Not enough to say do a Super Dino Mode, but enough for a little over-boost. Arcs of green lighting danced around my body, but unlike the last time my senses weren't overloaded… Everything just seemed balanced. Looking down at my gloved fingers I grinned slightly. Energy filled my limbs, and the pain from the White Dino gem's attack was now gone. "Hell yeah!" Lifting my arms into the air in excitement, I took off at even faster speeds than before. It isn't Super Dino Mode but damn if this… Over Charge is awesome!

I soon came upon the others, they were all DeMorphed and the White Ranger is threatening them all.

"Don't get in my way Rangers or you will be destroyed." Trent's dark side warned the others.

"Hiya!" Jumping into the air while in super speed mode, I jump kicked the White Ranger sending him flying. Landing on the ground I looked up at the evil Ranger. "Does that include me as well Trent?"

"Magnus!"

"Dude about time you showed up!"

"Is it me or does he look a little different?"

Looking at the others I nodded before turning my gaze back to the White Ranger. I knew he was strong enough to bet the others…. Then again so was I… But I have no clue on how strong he really would be now. Which meant I had to play this safely, but that didn't mean I would try my hardest to kick his ass.

"I was wondering when you would show up Green Ranger." Back on his feet evil Trent spun his weapon between his fingers. Moving his Drago Sword in the air, he created a several ethereal gold arrows. "Laser Arrows!"

"D-Dagger!" Pulling the weapon free, I began to play a tune on the weapon. The laser arrows were deflected into the ground, slowly lowering my weapon I turned my head. "Is that all you got?"

"I've only begun to fight." Raising the Drago Sword, the evil Ranger ran toward me, moving at super speed. Meeting his charge, I blocked his incoming attacks, and sent a few of my own his way. Though I have to say with Over Charge on, his attacks weren't near as strong as they should be… Which meant that, in terms of strength we were the same. That is a little shocking, but I guess I should have expected that. Raising my D-Dagger in a reverse grip, I blocked an attack from the White Ranger and sent a side kick into him.

As he stumbled back I charged my weapon with green energy and launched it at the evil Power Ranger. Rolling out of the way Trent created more laser arrows and launched them toward me. Flipping over his attack I drew my sword and sliced at the Ranger who spun out of the way and kicked me in the back. Stumbling I turned around in time to block an incoming strike. Our blades locked I pushed forward.

"Come on Trent, I know you're in there." Gritting my teeth, I moved forward pushing the evil Ranger back.

"Because I'm bored, I want a challenge." He said, his words echoing my own when I was under the control of the gem… Okay this is freaky. Backing off Trent gave me a mock two finger salute. "See yah." Then in a flash he ran off… Damn it I wanted to give chase… I should he would run out of energy soon, and I could knock him out than take the Dino Gem from him….

"Magnus wait… "Gripping his chest Tommy stared at me.

Damn it… They needed me more… Hopefully Trent will appear like normal, and we can confront him. Sighing I DeMorphed and ran over to the others, I have a feeling this going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

Once we made it back to the lab, Haley and I made sure everyone wasn't hurt too badly. Of course, during this process, we all talked about the situation at hand.

"Dude… I can't believe it, first Magnus now Trent? I thought Power Rangers only had one bad Ranger?" Ethan groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

Connor sighed and hung his head down. "No kidding, but did those Ninja Storm Rangers have two bad Rangers to fight?"

"At least you remember your Ranger history." Nodding at the jock I passed an icepack to the others and took a seat next to Kira on the steps.

Kira shook her head, then looked at me with a worried expression. "So, what do we do? It's not like he's being controlled by a chip or something."

"We need to figure out what he wants." Tommy slowly stood to his feet and began to pace. "Magnus, I know you don't like revealing things, but I think you should tell us all you know about this Dino Gem."

"Trust me this is some knowledge I don't mind sharing." Looking at the others I sighed and shook my head. "This is my fault after all- "

"Stop blaming yourself man." Connor stared at me before sighing.

Kira took my hand and squeezed. "We get why you didn't say anything, but you need to let it go."

"Yeah so come on man, spill." Ethan nodded.

Sighing I nodded rubbing my neck. "Okay… My knowledge will be shaky but right now, Trent isn't in control of his actions. He and the White Dino Gem are fighting for control, hell he doesn't even remember what's going on… Or at that is what happened in the show." Frowning I stared at the ground and then shook my head. "Trent may show up to work tomorrow, or he may not. I'm not sure…Now back to your original question Doctor O, the White Ranger is looking for a fight… But once the transformation settles down… Who knows…"

"Magnus, does he have his own Zord?" Kira asked looking at me.

"Yes, and he could be looking for it right now." Frowning I crossed my arms, and nods. "In fact, … Don't summon the StegoZord, it can combine with his Zord to make a Megazord." Everyone nodded and looked thoughtful. "Also… Let me teach you guys something…" Standing to my feet I walked in front of the others and quickly Morphed. "This will give you an edge against him. You have to tap into your Dino Gem for more power… Just touch on a small amount and it… Over Charge's you." Giving a demonstration, small arcs of green lighting traced along my body.

"Hey that's what you looked like when you fought Trent." Kira stared at me in shock.

Smiling I nodded. "Yeah, this should boost you enough to face him head on." It isn't Super Dino Mode but it's close enough for now. After that we began to discuss what to do next, I wanted to track Trent down and take his Dino Gem. Do that he can't Morph and cause problems, though if that gem really did have a mind of its own… I don't think we could take it from him without a fight. Second thing is find his Dino Egg, before he does so just in case he can't use his Zord against us. Tommy and Haley both came up with a good plan. Kira and I would search for Trent at his house, Connor and Ethan would look around town, as Haley and Tommy went about searching for the Dino Egg in the lab using the lab's equipment. Especially after I passed him a warning about what could happen to him.

* * *

On the way to Trent's house Kira and I began to talk about how we could help Trent. I told her that I had no clue, partially since the Gem did have a mind of its own but also because once the power stabilized within him… It could be Trent's dark side, and not Trent. Or some combination of the two.

"How'd did we help him in the show?" Kira asked me from her Raptor cycle.

On the Hybrid Board I shook my head. "You guys didn't, he was freed from it by someone else." Tommy didn't tell the others about Mercer being Mesogog, so I figured I shouldn't either. "Trust me it won't happen, not for a while."

"Great." Kira shook her head. "Do you think that if we take the Dino Gem we can help him?"

"I hope so..." Frowning beneath my helmet I stared forward… "Huh what is-Whoa!" Suddenly a blast of energy sent me flying off my board, landing on my back I groaned and shook my head in pain.

"Magnus!" Jumping off her cycle, the blonde ran forward and bent down. "You okay?"

As Kira helped me to my feet I nodded. "Yeah thanks… But what… No... that's impossible." My eyes went wide as I stared forward, my jaw dropping.

"What are you…? Uh… Please tell me I am seeing things?" Kira followed my gaze… Walking down the road toward us both… Were Power Rangers, but none we recognized… There was two of them. The first Ranger is a woman, just from the shape of the body and the skirt. Her uniform is silver, with lavender diamond patterns on her sides, and lavender belt around her waist. At her right side is a Thundermax Blast, but it is black instead of blue. Her helmet looked similar to Kira's but had small purple horns on the top. In her hands is a weapon that looked like the Tricera Shield, only spilt in two and in buckler/gauntlet form. From what I could see there is a hidden gun barrel in the bucklers…. These weapons remind me of Yang's from R.W.B.Y.

The second Ranger freaked me out, his uniform is a sickly gray color, with dark almost burgundy red jagged stripes down his legs and arms. His belt is also a burgundy color, a twisted and dark blade hung at his side, though it is curved like a katana with the head of some dinosaur for the pommel. At the end of his gloves, it looked like he had some weird claw like designs. He had on a pair of jagged looking shoulder pads, that connected to some armor around his chest. It isn't a shield, but it came close to looking like one. His helmet reminded me of mine, only his had a few spikes like protrusion designs.

"Nope, you're not seeing things…" Staring at the two of them in shock. "… These guys are new… Really new…" Oh god did my interference create these Rangers? It did, didn't it…

Kira raised her Morpher. "Connor, Ethan we may need some backup… we're facing some well… Evil looking Rangers."

" _Join the club, we got a similar problem."_ Connor's voice came through.

" _Is today face your evil counter part day or something?"_ Ethan asked sounding just as freaked out as the rest of us.

"Don't know, but we're going to have to handle this ourselves." Dropping into a fight stance I stared at these new Rangers with a frown. "Who are you guys?"

Turning his head to the side the Gray Ranger chuckled. "Funny thing asking people in costumes who they really are. Though if you want to know- "He looked at the Silver Ranger.

Nodding she dropped in a fighting stance. "Silver Dino Thunder Ranger."

Chuckling the Gray Ranger slowly drew his katana and held it in front of him. "Gray Hybrid Ranger."


End file.
